Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar
by Ekishka
Summary: Post Movie. Para él, la penitencia que le había impuesto su padre era horrible, ¿trabajar para la reina de las nieves?. Para ella, soportarlo era meramente por cuestiones políticas. ¿Qué pasa cuando surge algo? ¿Y si otro quisiera a la reina para si? ¿Pesaría más su título noble que pelear por ella? Otra tonta historia de amor :3
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 1: El mayordomo de la Reina_

"¿Más té, Alteza?"

Dijo una voz a su derecha y sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía, seca, cortante y fría. Miró de soslayo la figura que tenía a su costado, vestido de corte perfecto y como se espera en un mayordomo real, Hans, el ahora ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur por decreto real del rey de aquel lugar, esperaba una respuesta. Aún no se acostumbraba a tenerlo tan cerca ni mucho menos el rol que cumplía.

"No, gracias" Respondió, al fin, la reina Elsa de Arendelle, posando su mirada azul en el rostro tenso y, muy a su pesar, guapo del joven. "Puedes retirarte si lo deseas, Hans" Agregó, dejándole sopesar la posibilidad de tener unos momentos para sí mismo.

"Si su Majestad así lo dispone" Masculló Hans con una sonrisa fingida que había desarrollado en los pocos días que llevaba en su nuevo rol.

Elsa no respondió, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza donde su delicada corona tintineaba. Él se retiró llevando consigo el servicio que había cargado desde la cocina hasta el estudio privado de la reina.

Suspiró con resignación, esperando el día en que, preso de un ataque de furia, el ex príncipe terminara explotando y echando por la borda el poco bien que había hecho hasta la fecha. Lo cierto es que ella pensaba que la última imagen que tendría del joven Hans sería encarcelado en el calabozo de aquel galeón que lo llevaba de nuevo a su hogar con un balde en la cabeza, pero no fue así. A los pocos meses de su salida del puerto de Arendelle, el príncipe regresaba a cumplir con la penitencia que su padre le había impuesto y que ella, por cuestiones de política internacional no podía rechazar. Despojado de todo título nobiliario y de su rol como almirante naval de la flota de las Islas del Sur, aquel joven quedaba meramente reducido a Hans Westerguard su nuevo mayordomo por orden del rey Jensen, idea que había elucubrado con la ayuda de sus doce hijos restantes, mortificados por el accionar de su hermano menor. Hans debía prestar servicio durante un año y medio a la reina, si al cabo de ese tiempo ella no tenía replica alguna, el joven podría recuperar sus títulos y lugar en la corte, pero si ella tenía alguna queja, entonces Hans obtendría el destino que ella considerara pertinente.

Retomó la lectura de los informes sobre las cosechas que estaba leyendo, buscando alejar su mente lo más que podía de la presencia de aquel joven.

Cuando había logrado la concentración suficiente y determinado cuantos quintales de trigo se guardarían para el próximo verano, el golpeteo característico de su hermana en la puerta le hizo saber que aquella tarde no terminaría con sus tareas.

"¿Elsa?" Preguntó cantarina Anna, de otro lado de la elaborada puerta de la oficina.

"Adelante" Respondió Elsa, levantando la vista.

Si había algo que se permitía en los últimos tiempos era envidiar la libertad y la energía que Anna portaba. Alegre y cantarina se encargaba de los roles que ella, por su carácter más retraído no lograba con tanta eficiencia, como tratar con el personal doméstico, llevar a cabo el correcto ordenamiento de las tareas dentro y fuera del castillo, atender a los invitados en las cenas y bailes y demás cosas afines. Además de realizar aquellas tareas, aún tenía tiempo para reunirse con el tímido repartido oficial de hielo del reino, Kristoff, y su inseparable, y algo particular, mascota Sven. Quizás en otras cortes resultara inconcebible que una joven princesa se codeara con un plebeyo como Kristoff, pero le bastaba contemplar la indudable devoción que el joven rubio profesaba por su hermana que le era suficiente para saber que no le haría daño y que aquello era amor verdadero.

Anna abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza, haciendo que sus características trenzas se mecieran graciosamente.

"No está aquí, Anna" Se apresuró a decir Elsa, a sabiendas de que su hermana detestaba estar en la misma habitación que Hans.

La pelirroja esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se metió de lleno en la habitación.

"¿Te ha tratado bien?" Preguntó con timidez.

"Si" Respondió la rubia. "Bien sabes que después de nuestro primer encuentro no le han quedado sospechas sobre el dominio de mis poderes y qué puede suceder si me hace enfurecer"

Anna dejó escapar una risilla, recordando como su hermana había congelado al muchacho hasta el cuello advirtiéndole que no hiciera nada estúpido durante su estancia porque si no se convertiría en la próxima estatua de hielo que adornara el siguiente baile que hicieran en el castillo. Sabía que Elsa, de tanto en tanto, congelaba las botas de Hans para recordárselo.

"Lo sé… pero ansío tener un nuevo motivo para golpearlo" Suspiró, dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre el mullido asiento que estaba frente al escritorio.

Elsa sonrió meneando la cabeza.

"Sin golpes, Anna. Quiero que se vaya cuanto antes" Confesó.

"También deseo eso, pero es Hans y no sabemos de lo que es capaz" Puntualizó la princesa, cruzándose de brazos.

"Lo sé" Suspiró Elsa "Anna… ¿Has venido por algo o elaborar sospechas sobre Hans?" Agregó sonriendo. Adoraba a su hermana y, sobre todo, pasar tiempo con ella, pero detestaba cuando la interrumpía en el trabajo.

"¡Oh! Si, Gerda necesita que te pruebes el vestido para el baile de recepción del príncipe Niklas" Respondió Anna dando unas palmaditas, visiblemente emocionada por el hecho de tener un baile en puerta.

"Oh, bien. ¿Podrías avisarle a Gerda que la veré más tarde?" Preguntó Elsa, deslizándose ligeramente en su gran y señorial sillón de cuero borgoña.

"Por supuesto. Nos vemos en la cena, hermanita" Respondió la pelirroja, levantándose de su lugar con un enérgico brinco. "¿Puede cenar Kristoff con nosotras?" Preguntó poniendo una expresión de cachorro en su rostro.

Elsa revoleó los ojos.

"¿Cuándo lo he negado?" Preguntó la reina divertida.

Anna arrugó la nariz y le enseñó la lengua, marchándose satisfecha.

La reina, seria, recta y educada, cuidada en sus emociones, albergaba en su interior la esperanza de que alguien, al igual que sucedía con su adorable hermana menor, la quisiera. Su cohorte de consejeros le había expresado la clara expectativa tanto de los pobladores de Arendelle como de la nobleza de que pronto el reino tuviera un rey, aunque ella aun cobijara el poder. _Arendelle espera una boda real, un rey y, seguidamente, pequeños príncipes y princesas_, pensó Elsa incorporándose de su asiento. Se encaminó con lentitud hacia el gran ventanal de donde podía admirar el patio del palacio y el paisaje del puerto. _Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil encontrar al verdadero amor_, se quejó para sus adentros. Confiaba que el príncipe Niklas de Helsingborg, primo en segunda línea por su rama materna, fuera alguien en quien pudiera depositar sus expectativas.

* * *

"Estúpido padre, estúpida Elsa" Masculló Hans pasando su mano por entre sus rojizos cabellos. Los últimos acontecimientos en su vida le habían impedido acercarse a un buen peluquero, por lo cual llevaba consigo una melena que cuidaba de mantenerla atrapada en una coleta baja, con excepción de aquel instante donde la llevaba suelta en la intimidad de su modesto cuarto de maestranza.

Cuando su padre le comunicó el horrible castigo que iba a imponerle, le rogó casi de rodillas que lo mandara a la ahorca, pero su padre, un convencido de que el trabajo duro vuelve nobles a los corazones y completamente mortificado por sus conductas, se negó rotundamente y lo mantuvo bajo estricta vigilancia de modo tal que no cometiera ninguna locura. Pasadas ya dos semanas desde su arribo a Arendelle, seguía firmemente en su tesitura de que la horca le sentaba mejor.

Ver de nuevo a la reina Elsa había sido como recibir un puñetazo en el estomago, de la chiquilla asustadiza no quedaban ni migajas y no dudo ni un instante en congelarlo casi por completo para demostrarle que, ahora, con un sutil balanceo de sus delicadas manos manejaba sus poderes a su real, literalmente hablando, antojo. Si bien había bajado del galeón de las Islas del Sur con la firme convicción de eliminar a la reina de una vez, sus ideas se redujeron a… agua de deshielo, al verla tan majestuosa y poderosa. Una buena conducta sería recompensada con recuperar su viejo título que, luego de haberle servido el té a su Majestad, limpiado sus zapatitos y preparado su ridículamente fría cama, ya no sonaban tan mal. Ni bien recuperar su título y fortuna iría a malgastar unos años a París.

Dos cucharas de azúcar en el té. ¿Las galletas? De limón con glaseado blanco. ¿Un antojo? Chocolate. La reina Elsa en el fondo seguía siendo una niñita y él no tenía más divertimento que analizarla hasta el más mínimo detalle. La caligrafía perfecto. Su pequeña mano masajeando su cuello cuando estaba nerviosa. Un perfil delicado y juvenil. Los ojos grandes y azules, los labios de rojo tan intenso como una sabrosa cereza, tan hipnóticos que invitan a besarlos, sin duda los probaría hasta saciar el deseo de… _¡Hans! Tú no deseas a esa mujercita que este patético pueblo tiene por reina, _se reprendió así mismo. Él sólo admiraría su belleza. Anna era atractiva por su exuberante vitalidad, pero Elsa era la joya de la corona, exquisita por donde se la mirara.

Meneó la cabeza a fin de que esos pensamientos salieran de sí.

Dos golpes en la puerta le indicaron que del otro lado estaba Kai, el metre del castillo, quien dirigía a toda la maestranza, junto con Gerda, la ama de llaves principal.

"¿Hans? Es hora de servir la cena" Dijo una voz lacónica del otro lado de la madera.

"En seguida voy" Respondió buscando de sonar lo más amable que podía ser. En el fondo, el metre no lo molestaba y siempre lo trataba con cordialidad, reconociéndole que su accionar con Arendelle había sido correcto hasta que… se le fue la olla.

Tomó el listón que usaba para amarrar su cabellera y acomodó sus ropas, dispuesto ya a servirle la cena a la soberana.

En el comedor, Anna lo miraba con el acostumbrado desdén, para luego centrar toda su atención en el monigote rubio, grandulón y estúpido que tenía por novio, pronto a ser prometido, en cuanto el muy idiota lograra armar la frase sin tartamudear. Luego estaba el muñeco parlanchín de nieve que, muy a su pesar, era la única sonrisa que recibía en todo el día. Elsa posicionada en a la cabecera de la mesa repartía su atención entre los dos jóvenes, parloteando sobre el próximo baile.

"Apuesto que el príncipe Niklas es muy guapo" Soltó Anna mientras toma con cuidado los cubiertos.

"No lo sabremos hasta que llegue el próximo mes" Dijo Elsa, llevándose a los labios la copa de vino blanco. "De todas maneras, esas no deberían ser tus preocupaciones" Agregó, sonriendo traviesamente.

"Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cuál es la gracia de un príncipe si no es guapo?" Sostuvo la menor, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

Hans rodó los ojos con hastío. _¿De verdad estuve a punto de casarme con alguien tan superficial?_ pensó, recordando la manera apresurada en que habían entrado en confianza.

"No es lo más importante, hermanita" Rió Elsa. "Importa que sea leal y de buen corazón" Indicó con tono serio.

"Sin un corazón de hielo" Puntualizó la pelirroja, mirando de mala manera hacia el lugar donde se encontraba parado Hans.

"Exacto" Asintió la reina.

"De todas formas, espero que sea guapo. Mereces un rey acorde a tu belleza, mi querida hermana" Sostuvo risueña Anna.

"¡Anna!" Reprendió la reina, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

_¿El príncipe Niklas venia en calidad de pretendiente?_ pensó Hans, alzando una ceja. Aquello era nuevo. Recordaba aquel príncipe como ser petulante y vanidoso de sí mismo. No dudaba que haría gala de toda su barata galantería para obtener a la reina. Si Elsa era lo suficientemente idiota como su hermana pequeña, entonces caería rendida a sus pies… sus rechonchos pies. Si mal no lo recordaba, el segundo hijo del rey Mikell de Helsingborg era el más malcriado de los cinco príncipes, por ejemplo, comía a su antojo todo manjar que tuviera una buena ración de crema de nata encima, por lo cual año a año aumentaba la talla. Su madre, la reina Agnetha lo había convencido de ser el poseedor de una belleza excepcional en virtud de sus blondos cabellos y sus ojos grises, a diferencia del mayor y heredero al trono, el príncipe Alrik, que había heredado la nariz ganchuda del rey y los cabellos oscuros de la reina, de contextura delgada, engalanado con sus vestiduras reales parecía una suerte de avechucho dorado.

Hans rió maliciosamente para sus adentros regodeándose de ante mano por la sorpresa que se llevarían las hermanas al ver al famoso príncipe Niklas.

* * *

**¡Hola!** Si están por aquí eso quiere decir que soportaron el texto de más arriba :)

Veterana en el FF, pero nueva en el rubro "Disney" espero poder lograr un fic... aceptable.

Espero que el primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado! :D

Ekishka


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 2: Dulces manzanas_

Siempre había vivenciado los bailes como algo divertido y entretenido. Siempre… hasta que le tocó trabajar en la organización de uno. El metre, Kai, había requerido de todo el personal para limpiar el gran salón y allí estaba él. Él cuyas manos había blandido las espadas del mejor acero proveniente de Alemania, manos que en sus travesuras juveniles había tocado las cinturas de las más bellas mujeres de la corte de las Islas del Sur, manos que había sopesado los senos de alguna doncella que sucumbiera a sus encantos, esas mismas manos estaban ahora fregoneando el vidrio de los ventanales del gran salón de baile del castillo de Arendelle.

"¿Hans? Es hora del té de su Majestad. Tu tarea la seguirá algún otro" Indicó Kai con su tranquila voz.

Satisfecho de poder librarse de aquella pesada tarea, corrió a la cocina para recoger la bandeja que siempre llevaba a la reina.

Sus nudillos enguantados de blanco golpearon contra la labrada puerta del estudio y la conocida voz de la reina le autorizó la entrada. Le encontró enfrascada en la lectura de diversos documentos con su clásica expresión de concentración.

Sin dar tiempo a indicación, colocó las dos cucharadas de azúcar en el té y se aproximó a dejarlo a su derecha.

"Grac… ¡Oh, Dios mío!" Chilló Elsa observando la mano que colocaba la fina taza de porcelana.

Una gran mancha roja de sangre teñía el guante blanco de Hans, debía de haberse cortado durante sus tareas.

"Lo siento, Alteza" Prontamente se disculpó el pelirrojo.

"Quítate el guante, déjame ver la herida" Pidió Elsa con preocupación.

"No es necesario, su Majestad. Se enfría su té" Respondió Hans entre dientes.

"Es una orden" Replicó Elsa, desafiándolo con la mirada.

_Es tan necia_, suspiró para sus adentros.

Rápidamente el guante blanco manchado fue retirado, dejando ver el profundo corte que había en la mano derecha de su servidor.

La reina tomó con suavidad aquella lastimada mano y la reacción fue instantánea. La piel cálida de Hans contrastaba con la fría de Elsa, sin embargo un extraño cosquilleo los recorrió ambos, incomodándolos. Algo indefinido recorrió al joven cobrizo, algo que le hacía anhelar poder explorar más la piel de Elsa, fría, suave y blanca como la nieve. Ella debía experimentar algo similar, por tenia las mejillas sonrosadas, como si fueran dos dulces manzanas. Se veía tan hermosa. _¡No, no! Aparta ese pensamiento de tu cabeza_, se aconsejó así mismo.

"Alteza, por favor…" Suplicó el mayordomo, buscando escapar de aquella sensación, negándose a asumir lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del tacto de la reina sobre su piel.

"Te has cortado" Declaró Elsa, alzando la vista desde su lugar hasta los ojos verdes del joven. "Tengo un ungüento fantástico para este tipo de situaciones. Suelo cortarme a menudo con papel" Agregó, soltando con delicadeza la mano de Hans.

El cobrizo suspiró al verse liberado del agarre, aunque no por mucho tiempo. La reina volvió a tomarlo por sorpresa y un aroma a hierbabuena impactó en su nariz. Los dedos ágiles de Elsa esparcían una suerte de pasta verde que le provocaba una sensación de alivio casi inmediato. No pudo evitar sonreír.

"Gracias, su Majestad" Soltó al fin, cuando ella lo liberó.

"De nada" Respondió Elsa, correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Una sensación cálida se extendió en su pecho al ver la sonrisa de la Reina de las Nieves y sin duda quería ver más a menudo esa expresión, haría más ameno su nuevo "trabajo". En seguida ella retomó sus tareas, mientras él se dispuso de poner un poco de orden en la bandeja que portaba todo el set de té. De reojo miró el documento que estaba leyendo Elsa, una carta para ser precisos. Problemas en la frontera. Movimientos extraños en las montañas. Un galeón real hundido.

Llevado meramente por suposiciones, Arendelle debía tener algún conflicto. Pese a su curiosidad y capacidad estratégica, no metería su perfecta y aristocrática nariz en ello. En una ocasión había intentado salvar a ese bendito lugar, con resultados deplorables. No intervendría una segunda vez.

Observó el rostro preocupado de Elsa, la pequeña arruga que se formaba en su frente cuando juntaba las cejas y el rictus amargo que adquirían sus preciosos labios rojos.

"¿Hans?" Suspiró ella, paseando uno de sus dedos por el borde del platillo de porcelana.

"¿Si, Majestad?" Respondió el joven de cabellos cobrizos.

"Puedes retirarte. Kai ha de necesitarte con los preparativos del baile" Indicó Elsa, haciéndole saber de una manera muy directa que no lo deseaba más allí.

"Si, Majestad" Asintió Hans para luego retirarse con firmes pasos.

Antes de cerrar la puerta del todo, echó un último vistazo a la reina. Tal y como había pensado, la carta estaba plagada de malas noticias. Lo confirmó cuando vio las lágrimas surcar el hermoso rostro de la joven. Algo se removió en su interior.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y marchó por el corredor. Chasqueó la lengua con reprobación. _Los problemas de la reina, son de la reina, _se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

_¿Por qué tienen que suceder éstas cosas ahora? _pensó Elsa dando rienda suelta a su llanto. Alguien quería dañar su reino y no sabía por qué. Habían atacado a los pobladores cercanos a las montañas y hundido un galeón real, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta quién era el atacante ni mucho menos los motivos. Cuando los demás reinos supieron de sus poderes, muchas otras princesas y príncipes empezaron a revelar sus dones. Su prima, la princesa del reino de Corona, Rapunzel, tenía el don de curar cualquier mal con sus lágrimas. Los príncipes Bror y Esben del Golfo del Riga hicieron gala de sus poderes para dominar el fuego en la última recepción en la corte de Lituania.

_¿Cómo podré resolver esto? Arendelle confía en mí, pero sola no puedo,_ sollozó amargamente. Paseó la vista nublada hasta posarla en el retrato de su padre. _Tú si sabrías qué hacer, padre_ pensó, buscando en su mente de recordar como sonaba la voz de su padre. El rey siempre se había mostrado tenaz y dedicado, siempre dispuesto a encontrar la solución a los problemas. Recordaba como cariñosamente le había entregado su primer par de guantes para dominar sus poderes y su expresión de dolor cuando, ante la frustración de no poder dominarlos, le había gritado que no se acercara. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con su padre una vez más.

"¿Alteza?" Dijo una voz del otro lado de la puerta. Era Gerda, el ama de llaves.

"Adelante" Respondió Elsa, apresurándose a borrar todo rastro de lágrimas de su rostro.

Gerda entró sonriente, pero su semblante cambió al ver a su alteza.

"¿Qué sucede, Elsa?" Preguntó, cuidando de cerrar bien la puerta.

Si bien sonaría extraño que una simple ama de llaves llamara a una reina por su nombre de pila, lo cierto era que aquella mujer prácticamente había criado a Elsa, acompañándola en sus largas jornadas de aislamiento mientras buscaba de controlar sus poderes.

"Le he fallado, Gerda. Le he fallado, no sirvo para ser reina" Sollozó Elsa, dejando que algunos lagrimones escaparan de sus ojos.

"¿De qué hablas, pequeña?" Preguntó con notoria preocupación la mujer, acercándose hacia la joven.

"De mi padre, de Arendelle" Respondió Elsa, entre lágrimas.

Si bien había logrado manejar sus poderes con maestría, cuando las cosas se tornaban estresantes el hielo escapaba de ella, como en ese instante, congelando el suelo, extendiéndose por las paredes.

El ama de llaves avanzó hasta posicionarse al lado de la reina, posando una de sus enguantadas manos sobre el hombro de la muchacha.

"Elsa, pequeña, tu padre hubiera estado orgulloso de ti" Consoló Gerda, con tono dulce y amable.

"Mi padre no habría tenido estos problemas" Sostuvo compungida Elsa.

"No lo sabemos, Elsa. Pero estoy segura de que podrás resolverlos. Eres una mujer inteligente y hábil. Cualidades más que necesarias para gobernar" Respondió Gerda, brindándole una sonrisa cariñosa a la joven reina. "Tu vestido está listo y mañana es el gran baile. Apuesto que la visita del príncipe Niklas te animará"

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó con timidez Elsa, retirando el resto de lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos finas.

"Estoy segura" Afirmó la mujer con una sonrisa bonachona. "Hablando de príncipes, ¿las cosas marchan bien con el _príncipe mayordomo_?"

Elsa dejó escapar una risilla ante el apodo que se había ganado Hans entre los sirvientes, recordando cuan difíciles habían sido los primeros días de Hans en la cocina y la torpeza con la que manipulaba la tetera. Ahora no podía quejarse y él parecía saber al dedillo cada uno de sus caprichos.

"Muy bien" Respondió la reina.

"Mejor así" Asintió el ama de llaves. "Deberías tomarte la tarde libre, pequeña" Agregó la mejor.

"Eso haré" Dijo Elsa con convicción.

"De acuerdo, ¿podrías descongelar el piso?" Pidió Gerda señalando hacia abajo.

"¡Oh! Lo siento" Respondió apenada la joven soberana, moviendo rápidamente las manos para deshacer el hielo.

Gerda se retiró y la sala volvió a quedarse en silencio. La reina Elsa decidió disponerse a tomar la tarde libre, seguramente Anna tuviera alguna idea de qué hacer.

Acomodando ligeramente sus papeles observó el pequeño frasco de ungüento que había quedado sobre la mesa. El recuerdo del tacto de la piel de Hans golpeó su mente y le arrancó un nuevo sonrojo. No estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de contactos con las personas. La piel del ex príncipe era suave, untuosa y cálida, una vocecilla interna le sugirió si toda su piel se sentiría igual. La cara del rostro se le enrojeció más y sacudió la cabeza, negándose a seguir pensando de esa manera sobre Hans.

Abandonó el estudio y se dirigió a paso veloz a la biblioteca, donde seguramente Anna estuviera dándole sus clases a Kristoff, el pobre muchacho debía aprender todas y cada una de las normas de etiqueta.

"¡Así no, Kristoff!" Bramó la inconfundible voz de Anna, cuando Elsa asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la biblioteca, sigilosa y con cuidado de no ser descubierta. "Es un tenedor, no un picahielos" Explicó, molesta.

"Lo siento, An" Suspiró el rubio, apoyando su cara sobre la mano derecha. "Es que es tan estúpido… tanto tenedores" Agregó, jugueteando entre sus dedos el tenedor para ensaladas.

"Lo sé, pero algo que debes saber usar." Puntualizó la pelirroja, sacándole el tenedor y acomodándolo en su sitio. "Una vez más"

"No quiero" Se negó Kristoff, cruzándose de brazos, como si fuera un niño pequeño en medio de una rabieta.

"Kristoff" Siseó Anna, visiblemente enfadada.

"No lo haré" Sostuvo el joven, alzando la vista desafiante, desde su posición en la mesa, con el improvisado juego de cubertería que Anna debería de haber sacado sin permiso del aparador.

"Por favor" Rogó la princesa. "Una vez más. ¿Por mí?" Pidió, haciendo su característica expresión de cachorro.

Kristoff rodó los ojos.

"Está bien" Aceptó, alzando las manos hacia los cubiertos.

Anna liberó un sonido de jubiló y frotó su naricita contra la prominente de Kristoff.

"Ehem" Tosió Elsa, para hacerse notar luego de semejante espectáculo.

Se alegraba tanto por el amor que Anna y Kristoff tenían, pero no podía evitar sentir una pizca de celos, esperando que algún día pudiera correr con la misma suerte. La pareja, por su lado, enrojeció de vergüenza a verse pillados por la reina.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Estoy alucinada por la buena recepción de éste fic, son unos lectores fantásticos !

Las cosas lentamente se van tornando incomodas entre Hans y Elsa y eso... ME E.N.C.A.N.T.A

Ya llega el baile! ¿Qué sorpresas vendrán atrás del príncipe Niklas? Uhmmm

Ahora si... it's review time... lovely review time:

_Adrilabelle_: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado! Por supuesto que vamos a ver un Hans celoso y rojo, muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Paradise cat_: Genial que te haya gustado! :)

_Elsa Frozen 2_: He aquí la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado! :)

_Lalocanaye_: Me alegro que te haya gustado! :)

_Tokeijikakeno orenji_: Genial si te pareció interesante la historia, he aquí la continuación! :)

_Chibimariana_: Es una pareja muy linda, antagónicos pero similares en ciertos puntos, creo que por eso gusta tanto. Espero que te haya gustado la continuación! :)

_SkyBlue05_: Muchas gracias por los halagos a mi redacción, es fantástico cuando alguien la valora así, sin duda. Respecto de la trama, si, está un poco trillada y era algo que me preocupaba a la hora de subir el fic, pero espero poder darle una vuelta más a ésta fórmula, veremos que resulta. Sin duda tanto Hans como Elsa se irán metiendo uno en la vida del otro, muy a su pesar, pero buscaré que sea algo natural y no forzado. Me encanto tu review! :)

_Kiks Cullen_: Me hace muy feliz contar de nuevo con tu follow para una de mis nuevas historias. Estaba con muchísimas ganas de escribir un fic de nuevo y esta parejita me vino como anillo al dedo. Sin duda, no va a ser un trabajo de la extensión de UNM, pero espero que resulte un fic agradable para los lectores como fue aquel. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Semana laboral mis queridos lectores, nos leemos el viernes! :3

Saludos,

Ekishka


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 3: El Príncipe Niklas de Helsingborg_

Gerda había hecho un trabajo extraordinario, el vestido que la reina usaría esa noche era sencillamente magnifico, con varias capas de encajes y un gran genero bordado en la gama del azul claro. Sobre el borde del escote corazón asomaba una tímida puntilla blanca mientras que las mangas caían por debajo de los hombros, revelando así una porción de espalda, lo suficientemente estrecha para guardar el decoro y lo suficientemente reveladora para resultar seductora.

Elsa se contempló así misma en el gran espejo del vestido, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Llevaba el cabello recogido de igual manera que el día de su coronación y, para el toque final, aún le faltaban sus zapatos lustrados y colocarse el sencillo collar de perlas que había elegido para la ocasión procedente del antiguo joyero de su madre. Cuando estaba por colocárselo escuchó el golpe en la puerta.

"Adelante" Indicó la reina, mientras luchaba con el enganche del collar.

"Sus zapatos, alteza" Dijo Hans, ingresando a la habitación, con los zapatos sobre una bandeja.

Lo observó a través del espejo y se mordió el labio. El mayordomo colocó con cuidado los zapatos sobre el suelo en las cercanías del taburete donde la reina debía de sentarse para colocárselos. El mero hecho de inclinarse le permitió a Elsa apreciar la espalda ancha y la elegancia en sus movimientos.

"¿Hans?" Dijo Elsa, titubeando

"Sí, majestad" Respondió el joven, volviéndose hacia ella.

"¿Podrías ayudarme, por favor?" Preguntó tímida, señalando las perlas rebeldes que no podía colocarse.

Hans asintió y, de dos zancadas, se posicionó detrás de la reina, tomando con cuidado el collar. Los dedos ágiles en su cuello y la manera en que su respiración acariciaba la piel sensible de esa zona, le provocaba un estremecimiento incontrolable a la soberana de Arendelle, que rogaba que él no notara el fulgor de sus mejillas. El collar quedó finalmente en su lugar y los dedos envueltos en seda recorrieron sin permiso los níveos hombros desnudos. Cerró los ojos por un instante y enseguida se encontró con una mirada verde a través de la superficie del espejo. La turbidez en la mirada de Hans le indicaba que él también estaba experimentando cosas extrañas. Se giró lo suficiente como para enfrentarlo, sintiendo las capas de encaje enredarse en sus piernas torneadas.

"¿Qué fue...?" Su pregunta, que escapo de su garganta como un quejido, quedo en ascuas ante un nuevo golpeteo en la puerta.

"¡Elsa! Se hace tarde" Exclamó Anna, abriendo la puerta de par en par. "Tú. Lejos de mi herman " Masculló mandona, mirando con enfado a Hans, avanzando tan rápido como su vestido se lo permitía.

"Anna" Pidió Elsa, apresurándose hacia el taburete para ponerse los zapatos azules que combinaban con su vestido. "Listo. Siento el retraso"

"Uhm" Gruñó Anna, sin dejar de ver con ojos chispeantes a Hans, quien sólo se limitó a entornar la mirada.

Elsa se llevo a la rastra a su hermana pequeña, de modo tal que terminará aquel duelo de miradas con su ex prometido. Lo cierto es que la presencia de Hans aquella tarde le había provocado una sensación de vacío en el estómago que deseaba olvidar cuanto antes.

Compartiendo algunos comentarios banales llegaron hasta la puerta que conducía al gran salón. Un sirviente dio la señal correcta y se escuchó la voz solemne del vocero oficial de la corte decir: "Sus Majestades, la reina Elsa de Arendelle y la princesa Anna de Arendelle". El grueso de los invitados hicieron las reverencias correspondientes conforme las mujeres avanzaban hasta el sector principal del salón. Elsa se sentó en el trono y dio señal a la orquesta para que retomara la pieza que estaba tocando. Anna se apresuró a tomar su lugar, al lado de su hermana.

* * *

_¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?_ pensó Hans, mientras frotaba su cara con ambas manos. Recordar la expresión que Elsa mostraba en su rostro mientras el acariciaba sus hombros sólo le provocaba una excitación que pronto se haría evidente de la manera más vergonzosa. ¿Pero cómo resistirse aquello? Toda esa aura de inocencia que despertaba lo más primitivo en él. Pero no. Debía luchar contra ello. Debía cumplir con sus tareas, sólo así sería libre de marcharse de ese reino. Retomar las riendas de su vida, su título, su barco.

Tomó la bandeja donde había cargado los zapatos y, mientras se alzaba, su mirada se posó en la mesita de noche de la reina. Sobre ella reposaba un libro y él estaba casi seguro de cual se trataba. Las letras doradas de la tapa le confirmaron sus sospechas y sonrió para sus adentros. Como siempre decía, la reina era una niñita.

Salió al corredor alfombrado y débilmente iluminado. El bullicio del gran salón se sentía hasta allí.

"Allí estás" Dijo una voz detrás de él. Era Gerda.

"Si, Gerda" Murmuró Hans, volteando ligeramente.

"Deberías estar en salón atendiendo a su majestad" Indició la mujer con tono sereno.

"Hacia allí me dirijo" Explicó el cobrizo, alzando las cejas. En realidad pensaba escabullirse a las cocinas y de allí a los jardines. No le apetecía en lo más mínimo estar cerca de la reina.

"Bien. Quizás hasta puedas divertirte un rato" Comentó Gerda con una sonrisa maternal.

Hans asintió, para luego apresurar el paso. _Divertirme. Sí, claro_ pensó con amargura el ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur.

* * *

Anna bailaba con Kristoff, felicitándolo en cada voltereta que hacia sin pisar los delicados pies de la princesa, enfundados en sus zapatillas negras. El joven se había esforzado tanto en aprender los bailes que realmente lo hacía bien. Elsa los observaba desde su lugar en el trono con deleite.

"¿Desea algo para beber, majestad?" Preguntó esa voz masculina que ya reconocía perfectamente, casi con un ronroneo. Sus mejillas se colorearon recordando los sucesos anteriores.

"Champagne está bien" Respondió Elsa, sin voltear a verlo. Prefería ser descortés a permitir que él pudiera tener algún tipo de control sobre ella.

Lo sintió retirarse y se relajó nuevamente en su asiento. _¿Qué te sucede, Elsa? Es Hans, el hombre que engatusó a tu hermana, que casi al deja morir, que deseaba matarte para quedarse con tu corona. Ese es Hans, _se reprendió a sí misma. No podía darse el lujo de pensar de otra manera sobre aquel joven, por más que su conducta desde su segunda llegada a Arendelle sea intachable.

"Majestad" Llamó nuevamente esa voz y, pese a sus deseos, no le quedó más opción que voltearse ligeramente a verlo. Tomó con refinamiento la copa con la bebida solicitada sin apartar la mirada azul de aquella verde y penetrante. El perfil griego, las patillas recortadas, el pelo amarrado en esa coleta baja, algunas pecas salpicadas dándole un aire aniñado, sin duda Hans parecía sacado de un cuento. _¡Concentrate! _se reprendió a sí misma. Él, por su parte, volvió a la posición estipulada, a la derecha de la reina, recto y mirando hacia el gran salón.

Bebió el champagne de a sorbos pequeños, rogando que no la mareara mucho, no podía ofrecerle tal espectáculo a los miembros de la corte real. De pronto, la entrada principal se abrió de par en par y un pequeño revuelo se generó.

"Su alteza real, el príncipe Niklas de Helsingborg" Anunció el vocero.

Con nerviosismo le devolvió la copa a Hans, casi aventándosela en su cara, por lo que el joven hizo un mohín de disgusto.

Ante sus ojos apareció lo que, claramente, no encajaba en el perfil de un joven príncipe. Un hombre bajo, regordete, con el pelo rubio pegado casi hacia atrás, los ojos azules y astutos y un bigote pequeño que delineaba el labio superior. Hizo una reverencia y ella tuvo que corresponderla, buscando que en su rostro no se plasmara la desilusión al ver al príncipe.

"Exquisita reina Elsa, permítame presentarme soy el vizconde de Landskrona y éste es mi sobrino, el príncipe Niklas" Dijo el hombre, con voz pomposa.

Elsa había quedo estupefacta ante la primera visión, que no había reparado en el segundo hombre. Detrás de aquel personaje, se encontraba Niklas. Alto y fuerte, con la piel ligeramente canela, el pelo dorado prolijamente cortado, con el rostro varonil enmarcado por unas patillas ligeramente pobladas y la mirada de acero. Hizo una reverencia que acompañó con una tierna sonrisa que, estaba más que segura, le arrancaba un suspiro a más de una mujer en la corte.

"Es un placer conocerla, reina Elsa" Declaró Niklas, con voz sedosa.

"El placer es mío, príncipe Niklas" Respondió Elsa, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, sintiendo las mejillas arder.

La orquesta volvió a sonar y las parejas retomaron sus pasos de baile.

"¿Me concedería esta pieza, alteza?" Preguntó amablemente el príncipe, sin abandonar ni por un instante su perlada sonrisa.

"Sí" Respondió la reina de inmediato, sospechando que su voz había sonado como un chillido.

Le ofreció una mano enguantada de blanco que no dudó en tomar. La segunda se posicionó en su estrecha cintura. La mirada gris de Niklas era profunda y atrapante, invitándola a perderse en ella. Mientras se mecían al compás de la música podía sentir como el mundo ligeramente se desvanecía. Quizás fuera ésta su oportunidad para encontrar el amor.

* * *

De no haber sido por uno de los sirvientes, la copa que tenía entre sus dedos se hubiera pulverizado. _¿Dónde estaba el rechoncho príncipe Niklas que había conocido en la corte de Helsingborg? Ese imbécil malcriado que había destrozado el juego de ajedrez que su padre le había traído de la India,_ pensó Hans con rabia. Sus preciosos rasgos se veían ahora circunscriptos a transmitir todo el malestar que estaba sintiendo.

Lo observó como danzaba con la reina, muy seguro de sí mismo. Muy a su pesar, se fijo en la reina. Jamás la había visto tan embelesada. Una punzada de algo que no quería nombrar lo ataco de repente.

_No, así no tenían que ser las cosas,_ suspiró con molestia para su foro íntimo.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Actualización rápida dado que, por cuestiones ajenas a mi, mi semana laboral se vio reducida. Además, ¡estoy inspiradísima con esta historia! Pero voy a dosificar para no escribir cualquier cosa ^/^

¿Qué les pareció? El príncipe Niklas fue toda una revelación!

Review time! Me hacen tan feliz con cada mensaje :3

_Lalocanaye_: El lado malvado siempre es el más divertido! Quien fuera reina para tener a Hans de mayordomo, más de una nos pondríamos picaronas! (:3). Me encantó tu comentario, gracias! :)

_Patzylin-Donno_: Ninguno será del todo inmune a los encantos del otro, de eso no quedan dudas! No puedo prometer que el pretendiente no va a dar algunos problemas, pero ¿qué es un fic sin problemas? Gracias por el comentario y por leer mi fic! :)

_SkyBlue05_: Me alegro de haber aportado un poco de alegría a ese día tan gris que tenías, ¿todo por la escuela? No quiero sonar pesimista, pero guarda un poco de eso para la universidad! Los exámenes siempre son trágicos, pero no son el fin del mundo… trust me, I'm an engineer!

Los tenedores son necesarios porque si no es un asco, se mezclan los sabores. Anna y Kristoff creo que van a aportar los detalles graciosos de la historia, mientras Elsa y Hans desarrollan ideas raras y pecaminosas uno del otro (Mujajajajaj). Muchas gracias por el comentario! :)

_Tokeijikakeno orenji_: Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero haber reducido un poco tu ansiedad con esta rápida actualización! :)

_Aishiteru-Aiko_: Gracias! :)

_Aledartz_: Me alegro que te guste! Saque la imagen del blog de Calenheniel ( .com). :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 4: Un pretendiente para su Majestad._

Apoyó su frente contra uno de los grandes ventanales, su respiración caliente empañó el vidrio recientemente limpiado. La vista de los jardines era magnifica y el plateado resplandor de la luna la hacía más hermosa. Entre las borduras de tupidos arbustos podía apreciar la silueta de dos personas caminando. Conocía aquella maniobra, aquella galantería. Él mismo la había aplicado en una ocasión.

_Elsa caerá en sus redes antes de que baile termine y entonces…_, pensó Hans, hasta que sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una vocecita a sus espaldas.

"¿Hans?"

"¿Sí?" Respondió él, volteándose hacia el origen de la voz.

Frente a él quedo Marie, la doncella ayudante de cocina. De los cabellos negros, tan sólo asomaba el flequillo por debajo de la cofia engalanada de puntillas, que caía graciosamente en diagonal casi sobre su ojo izquierdo. Sus ojos azules lo miraban expectante. Tenía el rostro redondo y delicado, con una expresión casi infantil que revelaba su juventud.

"Sus majestades dijeron que la maestranza también podría divertirse en el baile y yo…" Explicó la muchacha para luego tragar forzosamente, como si las palabras le significaran una gran labor pronunciarlas. "Quería saber si te apetecía bailar conmigo" Dijo al fin, y sus mejillas se encendieron notoriamente.

Suspiró resignado. Aunque por fuera obrara como un simple sirviente, por dentro aún conservaba su corazón de príncipe. Un helado corazón, en palabras de la princesa Anna, pero un corazón al fin. Y éste le dictaba que no podía rechazar tal pedido.

Sonrió con suavidad y le ofreció sus brazos para que se ubicara y así ejecutar la danza. El rostro de Marie se iluminó con ilusión.

La meció graciosamente en un rincón discreto del salón y se sorprendió al ver cuán buena bailarina era.

"Siempre quise bailar con un príncipe" Confesó Marie, sonrojándose.

"Ya no soy un príncipe" Aclaró Hans, con una pizca de amargura.

"Todo el mundo sabe que cuando termines tus tareas aquí, volverás a serlo" Afirmó la jovencita con convicción.

"Si a la reina le apetece, si" Indicó Hans.

"Oh, estoy seguro que estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo, Hans" Dijo la voz sedosa del príncipe Niklas y Hans detuvo la danza, sosteniendo a Marie entre sus brazos.

"Niklas" Gruñó el ahora mayordomo.

"Cuando mis soldados regresaron de hacer sus maniobras por el mar del Norte y trajeron el rumor de que el rey de las Islas del Sur había mandado al más competente de sus hijos como mayordomo a Arendelle, sin duda tenía que verlo" Explicó Niklas con tono burlón.

"¿Se conocen?" Preguntó Elsa con curiosidad en la voz, apareciendo detrás del príncipe de Helsingborg.

"Sí" Respondió secamente Hans, aflojando el agarre de modo tal que Marie pudiera retirarse. La muchacha hizo una ceremonial reverencia y se retiró de allí.

"Todo el mundo conoce al habilidoso y extraordinario almirante naval de las Islas del Sur, mi querida Elsa. Muy famoso en el mar del Norte" Respondió Niklas, esbozando una sonrisa amable. "Todos deseábamos ser como él… hasta que la noticia fatídica se extendió por todos los reinos, un joven príncipe sediento de poder que ataque a dos dulces hermanitas. Eso estuvo muy mal, Hans"

El pelirrojo sintió hervir la sangre y estaba dispuesto a saltarle encima al estúpido de Helsingborg en cualquier momento. Sus manos enfundadas se transformaron en dos puños listos para la acción.

"Pero Hans está haciendo un trabajo maravilloso en el palacio, estoy segura que aprendió su lección, ¿no es así, Hans?" Suavizó Elsa con voz dulce, notando la tensión entre los dos hombres.

"Así es, Majestad. Ahora si me disculpan…" Respondió el joven, haciendo una reverencia para luego marcharse de allí con vigorosas zancadas. _Ya saldaré cuentas contigo, Niklas,_ pensó con rencor. Debía planear la forma de humillar aquel estúpido príncipe lo antes posible.

* * *

Elsa observó el firme andar del joven, hasta perderse tras los cortinados que conducían a la puerta trampa que usaba los miembros del servicio para trabajar. Su atención volvió a Niklas, quien no dudó en ofrecerle su brazo para conducirla de nuevo a su trono. La galantería del príncipe la abrumaba pero no por ello dejaba de halagarla, simplemente no estaba acostumbrada a tales atenciones.

"Permíteme decirte que tienes un reino fantástico, Elsa" Señaló Niklas, posado a su lado, contemplando con una gran sonrisa el atiborrado salón de baile.

"Uhmm… Gracias" Dijo Elsa, con un ligero rubor. "Arendelle es un reino fantástico"

"Eso es porque tienen una fantástica reina" Confesó Niklas con un ronroneo.

Anna no tardó en aparecer arrastrando al pobre Kristoff consigo. El muchacho se veía algo incomodo con su ropa de gala color negro y blanco, pero había que reconocer que le sentaba maravillosamente. La jovial princesa iba vestida en la gama del rosa, que resaltaba divinamente el color de su pelo, con un modelo similar al de Elsa.

"Príncipe Niklas, permítame presentarle a mi novio, Kristoff" Dijo Anna risueña. El repartidor de hielo enrojeció hasta la punta del pelo.

"¿Novio?" Preguntó Niklas, alzando una ceja. "¿Qué esperas para pedirle matrimonio, muchacho?"

"Yo… uhmmm" Titubeó Kristoff, paseando su mirada nerviosa de Anna a Elsa y viceversa.

"Honestamente no lo sé, Kristoff tiene mi bendición para casarse con Anna" Dijo Elsa al pasar, contemplando con deleite el rostro emocionado de su hermana.

"¡Elsa!" Suspiró alegre Anna, abrazándose más al fuerte brazo de Kristoff, quien estaba al punto del desmayo.

"La cena está servida, Majestad" Anunció Kai, solemne y la reina pudo jurar que el rubio liberó todo el aire de sus pulmones al verse libre de aquel aprieto.

Dejando escapar una risita, invitó a todos al gran comedor a degustar la cena que laboriosamente el personal del castillo había preparado. No dudó en tomar su lugar en la cabecera, con Anna y Kristoff flanqueándola por los costados. Hans la ayudó a tomar asiento y le sirvió la entrada. Para los postres todos se descostillaban de risa con los graciosos cuentos del príncipe.

"Majestad" Dijo Hans, ofreciéndole una abundante rebanada de torta de chocolate con crema y cerezas. Suspiró maravillada, _Selva negra_, su favorita. Hans conocía muy bien sus gustos. _Un momento, Hans… gustos… ¡No, no!_, pensó Elsa, uniendo ligeramente sus delgadas cejas.

"Gracias, Hans" Murmuró ella, algo cohibida por sus propios pensamientos.

"Príncipe Niklas, ¿puedo ofrecerle una rebanada de tarta de chocolate y nata? Mucha nata" Ofreció Hans con esa expresión de niño bueno que sólo él podía esbozar.

"Oh, no, gracias. No me gusta la nata" Respondió con fingida amabilidad Niklas.

"¿Seguro?" Puntualizó Hans alzando una ceja, dispuesto a no darse por vencido.

"Seguro" Afirmo el sonriente príncipe. "De niño me encantaba, lo confieso, hasta una ocasión donde me produjo un terrible dolor de estómago y tuve que dejar de comer ese tipo de cosas" Explicó Niklas, clavando sus cautivadores ojos grises en los pozos azules de Elsa. "Te aceptaré una rebanada de tarta de frutas, Hans" Agregó sin dejar de ver a Elsa.

La reina observó como su fiel mayordomo prácticamente le estrelló la tarta en la cara al pobre Niklas. No podía justificar su accionar, pero debía comprender cuan frustrante debía ser aquella situación para Hans. _Está furioso,_ pensó Elsa, observando la mandíbula tensionada del pelirrojo. _Mañana le daré el día libre,_ decidió al fin, esperando que esa idea lo alegrara un poco.

"¿Te gusta la equitación, querida Elsa?" Preguntó Niklas dulcemente, luego de limpiarse con delicadeza la comisura de su perfecta boca.

"No mucho. Los caballos no son lo mío" Respondió la reina con una media sonrisa. "Anna es la experta aquí" Explicó, posando la mirada en su hermana. Dándose por aludida, la princesa captó la mirada de su hermana mayor. "Anna…" Suspiró Elsa, señalándose la mejilla. La mejilla de Anna tenía una importante mancha de chocolate. Avergonzada, Anna se apresuró a limpiarse.

"Me encantan los caballos… y los renos" Confesó, mirando con ternura a Kristoff. "¿Es usted hábil con los caballos, príncipe Niklas? Preguntó curiosa.

"Digamos que sí, me caído algunas veces, pero ahora ya no. Adoro los caballos" Respondió el rubio.

"Eso es estupendo. Quizás usted puede enseñarle a Elsa" Comentó Anna, con un dejo de malicia, mirando intencionalmente a su hermana mayor.

"Yo…" Comenzó Elsa, removiéndose incomoda.

"Por supuesto. Estaría encantado de enseñarle, majestad" Apuntó Niklas, con una expresión que irradiaba confianza.

"Gracias" Dijo Elsa con una sonrisa tímida.

La velada continuó su curso normal y cuando fue hora de dormir, Niklas escoltó a Elsa hasta el corredor donde se encontraba la recamara de la reina. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por los grandes ventanales del corredor recortaban su figura divinamente, mientras que sus ojos tenían un brillo especial, uno que la hacían sentir única.

"Hasta mañana, Elsa querida. Nos veremos en la mañana para sus lecciones" Anunció el príncipe, tomándose el atrevimiento de tomar entre sus manos la pequeña y pálida mano de la reina.

"Hasta mañana, Niklas. Espero que encuentres los aposentos a tu gusto" Respondió Elsa.

"Que descanses, dulce Elsa" Murmuró el rubio contra la tierna piel del dorso de la mano para luego depositar un beso en ella.

Elsa sintió un agradable revoloteo interno que alteraba sus sentidos y emociones. Aguantó la respiración hasta que Niklas liberó su mano y le permitió retirarse. Volteándose antes de entrar a su cuarto lo vio de pie al final del pasillo con el porte gallardo típico de un miembro de la realeza. Con una sonrisa boba desapareció detrás de la puerta blanca y ribeteada.

Sentía las mejillas arder y el corazón agitado. Estaba casi segura de que Niklas era el indicado.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Un nuevo capítulo para comenzar el fin de semana con todo (?)!

No me odien por hacer que Elsa se enamore de Niklas, es que es irresistible! :)

Las cosas se están poniendo un poco difícil, ¿no es así, Hans? También la voy a molestar a Elsa... un poquito...Je

Más allá de esta pareja que adoro so badly, lo que más adoro son las notificaciones en mi celular de un nuevo y fantástico review! Los amo! Hacen mi camino al trabajo mucho más ameno! :)

_Tokeijikakeno orenji_: Tu adoras mis actualizaciones y yo adoro tus reviews, siempre me roban una sonrisa! Espero haber colaborado nuevamente a bajar tu estrés con esta actualización super veloz! :)

_Lalocanaye_: Oh, sí, una dosis de problemas para Hans empaquetadas en un príncipe que lo tiene todo (muajajajajaj), le augurio muchos celos y dolores de cabeza! :)

_Azura grandchester potter_: Bueno, miremos el lado positivo, a pasar de que el príncipe no te sorprendió, te hizo ganar una apuesta! Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic y espero contar contigo como lectora! Muchas gracias! :)

_Aledartz_: De nada! Siempre trato de actualizar mis fics rápido, así por eso no te preocupes! Hans la va a pasar muy mal con el nuevo príncipe! :)

_Patzylin-Donno_: Nada como un Hans celoso para darle dinamismo a la trama, la va a pasar algo mal con Niklas, mientras Elsa se decide… y se va a tomar su tiempo (muajajajj). También quiero ver la cara de Anna cuando empiece el conflicto :3

_SkyBlue05_: Niklas fue el factor sorpresa, pero tenía que hacer un personaje que compitiera limpiamente con Hans, si no Elsa tendría las cosas muy fáciles y no es la idea (Ja!). Bueno, respecto a la otra cuestión, espero colaborar con distraerte un poco de tus problemas a través de mi redacción, aunque sea por un ratito. En casa comemos con dos tenedores: uno para el plato principal, el segundo para el postre; y tres platos (plato principal, ensalada y postre); siempre me toca lavar todo a mi (:(). Muchas gracias por tu review! :)

_Denisa Miller_: El español no es un idioma fácil y te felicito hacer el esfuerzo por aprenderlo. Me alegro que te guste mi fic y muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Edymar Guillen_: Me alegro que te guste la historia y muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 5: La clase de equitación_

"Muy bien, Elsa. Eres una amazona innata" Sostuvo la voz de Niklas, en una ligera lejanía mientras ella trotaba sobre los lomos de su yegua _Achuz_, un hermoso ejemplar Hannoveriano color azabache, regalo de su familia del reino de Corona. Achuz había resultado ser muy dócil y amigable, dejándose montar por la temerosa reina.

En cuanto sintió el viento mecer con suavidad los mechones que se escapan de la trenza francesa que solía llevar aquellos días, deseó hacer eso siempre que pudiera. Anna y Niklas no tardaron en acompañar su ritmo, montados en sus respectivos caballos. Kristoff había quedado en las caballerizas atiborrando a Sven con zanahorias en compañía del simpático Olaf.

Los orbes azules de la reina se volvieron un instante al castillo, específicamente al piso superior del mismo, donde tenía lugar la biblioteca. Al otorgarle el día libre a Hans, ésta había solicitado permiso para utilizar la biblioteca y ella se lo había otorgado. El pelirrojo había rechazado amablemente la invitación de pasar el día en el prado con ellos, en calidad de invitado y no de mayordomo. Recordó la melancolía de su mirada esmeralda y la sonrisa triste al enterarse que podría usar la biblioteca. _Quizás extraña su hogar, Arendelle es mucho más frío que las Islas del Sur, aún en pleno verano,_ pensó Elsa. No quería pensar en Hans, pero siempre sucedía algo que la llevaba a pensar en él. Incluso la noche anterior, antes de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, lejos de pensar hasta el último instante en el cautivador príncipe de Helsingborg, sus pensamientos la condujeron, muy a su pesar, a un príncipe más desdichado, su tacto de seda sobre sus hombros y la respiración cálida sobre la piel sensible de su cuello. No quería pensar en Hans de esa manera. No debía pensar de esa manera.

"Vamos a echar un galope, Elsa querida. ¿Estás lista? Sólo deja que Achuz nos siga y continua haciendo el movimiento fluido que te enseñe. No descuides los estribos ni bajes tu mano izquierda, sostén firmes las riendas" Dijo Niklas con amabilidad.

"De acuerdo" Respondió titubeante la rubia, mirando insegura a su hermana.

"Anímate, Elsa. Será divertido" Afirmó Anna con una amplia sonrisa, buscando de transmitirle seguridad.

_Si tan sólo fuera tan intrépida como Anna, _suspiró para sus adentros Elsa.

Observó como Niklas y Anna patearon ligeramente a sus caballos y estos enseguida comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo del paso, volviéndose cada vez más veloz. Achuz no dudo en seguir sus instintos y aumentar la velocidad en su andar. Las ráfagas de viento se hicieron cada vez más fuertes y Elsa casi podía escuchar el golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho. Se sentía tan viva y plena. Una sonrisa de felicidad se extendió por su rostro.

Habían recorrido un buen trecho y desde allí Arendelle ofrecía una vista increíble, con su mar azul y sus montañas tan verdes.

"Es un paisaje hermoso" Suspiró Anna, luego acomodó las riendas de su caballo para que el animal fuera un andar lento, olfateando los montículos de hierba tierna.

"Lo es" Sonrió Elsa, aparatando la vista solamente para dirigirla hacia donde estaba Niklas. "Gracias por enseñarme a cabalgar" Agregó, sonriendo.

"Ha sido todo un placer, mi querida Elsa" Respondió Niklas. "Quizás, en otra ocasión, podríamos salir solos" Sugirió con la voz hecha un ronroneo, asegurándose que Anna estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para no escuchar nada.

"Quizás" Asintió Elsa, visiblemente sonrojada. La mirada gris era penetrante y fogosa, la hacía sentir débil frente a sus encantos.

A lo lejos la figura de un jinete se apreciaba con claridad, avanzando sobre el camino andado. Cuando se acercó un poco más, pudieron apreciar la figura de Hans, montado sobre Sitron, lo único que su padre le permitió llevar a Arendelle. Rápidamente llegó al lugar donde ellos se encontraban y la mirada de desdén que hecho sobre Niklas no pasó desapercibida para Elsa.

"Siento interrumpir su paseo, Alteza" Comenzó Hans con voz seca "Pero me temo que un pequeño grupo de pobladores de las villas de las montañas requieren una audiencia urgente con la reina" Explicó maniobrando con las riendas de Sitron que luchaba por olisquear a Achuz. "Sitron, basta" Demandó con voz fuerte. El caballo, casi humanizado, volteó ligeramente la cabeza para ver a su amo. Elsa hubiera jurado que el caballo lo miraba con odio.

"Iré enseguida" Anunció Elsa, acomodándose en su silla para retomar el camino de vuelta al palacio.

Sentía la mirada de Hans en la nuca conforme avanzaban y eso la ponía nerviosa, era como si estuviera escrutándola, esperando el momento que fallara y cayera aparatosamente de los lomos de su yegua.

"Monta muy bien, alteza, para ser una principiante" Señaló Hans, casi al pasar, posicionándose a su lado. "Sitron" Reprendió nuevamente al animal, cuando este frotó su hocico con el de Achuz, al tiempo que la hembra batía sus pobladas pestañas.

"Gracias, Hans" Dijo Elsa, regalándole una sonrisa.

"Tiene un excelente instructor" Dijo Anna, con ponzoña, adelantando su caballo hasta el de Hans. Los dos pelirrojos comenzaron su clásico duelo de miradas de odio.

"¿Usted lo cree así?" Preguntó Niklas, sonriendo de lado.

"Sí" Respondió Elsa.

_¡Vaya! Qué petulante,_ pensó Elsa, mordiéndose un carrillo.

El castillo fue haciéndose más y más grande con forme se acercaban y en pocos minutos estaban en las caballerizas. Niklas la ayudó a bajar de Achuz, tomándola firmemente por la cintura. Aquel contacto la puso ligeramente nerviosa. Anna fue la primera en abandonar el lugar. Niklas le cedió el paso para salir de las caballerizas. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Hans interactuar con su caballo.

"Adelante, Niklas. Necesito ver algo primero y enseguida los alcanzo" Pidió Elsa. El príncipe se marchó de allí y ella se escabulló de nuevo en la caballeriza.

Observó la ancha espalda de Hans que, como había salido preso del apuro del palacio, sólo llevaba la camisa y un chaleco, por lo que podía apreciar mejor su anatomía. Las mangas arremangadas revelaban unos brazos fuertes cubiertos de pelo color fuego y algunas pecas. Con esmero, el joven cepillaba la crin blanco y negra de su ejemplar Fjord.

"Sí, sí. Lo sé. Te tengo algo descuidado, amiguito" Dijo Hans y Elsa, sin verle la cara, pudo adivinar que tendría una sonrisa plasmada en ella. "¿Te están atendiendo bien?" Sitron relinchó. "¿Y la compañía, uhmm?" Preguntó, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza en dirección a Achuz. Luego se desplazó hacia ella.

La reina se arrebujo más en su escondite, detrás de los grandes fardos de heno, por miedo a que Hans la descubriera fisgoneando. Asomando un poco su rubia cabeza observó como Hans acariciaba con extrema suavidad el hocico aterciopelado de su yegua.

"Si que eres bella" Murmuró y Achuz parpadeó. "Eres digna de tu dueña, pero esto queda entre tú y yo" Agregó, apoyando su frente contra la del equino. El animal relinchó, como quien quisiera darle la razón.

El corazón de Elsa palpitó enérgico ante tal declaración, pero no podía negar que una parte de ella se veía enternecida ante la dulzura de Hans con los animales. Aquel hombre era un completo enigma para ella. Patán. Amable. Traidor. Correcto. Irascible. Sagaz. Un completo puzle contra el cual ella lucharía contra los instintos que le pedían resolverlo.

Arriba suyo sintió unos ruidos leves y, cuando quiso darse cuenta una abundante cantidad de paja cayó sobre ella. El polvo removido el provocó un serie de estornudos incontenibles. Así la encontró Hans, con el cabello enmarañado de paja y la nariz roja de tantos estornudos.

"¿Elsa?" Pregunto el pelirrojo mirándola con curiosidad. "Perdón, Majestad" Se corrigió mientras la ayudaba a salir de su escondite. "¿Está usted bien?" Preguntó mientras le removía algunas fibras de paja del cabello rubio.

"Estoy bien, Hans" Respondió Elsa al fin, mortificada de vergüenza, aceptando su mano.

De nuevo aquel cosquilleo al tocar la cálida piel del pelirrojo. El impulso por levantarse fue tal que la dejo extremadamente cerca de él, casi con los pechos rozándose.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo allí?" Preguntó Hans, lejos de todo formalismo, sonriendo de lado. "¿Acaso estaba espiándome, alteza?" Ronroneo y eso hizo que enrojeciera más, al verse pillada en sus intenciones.

"No, y no…" Murmuró Elsa, bajando la mirada. "Estaba…"

"¿Elsa, querida?" Dijo la voz cantarina de Niklas, asomando la cabeza por las caballerizas. La rubia se soltó de inmediato del agarre del pelirrojo. "¿Qué te sucedió?" Preguntó con palpable preocupación al ver el estado que llevaba.

"Me caí" Mintió Elsa. "Volvamos al castillo… ¿Hans?" Agregó volteando a ver al joven que seguía firme en su lugar.

"Si, alteza" Suspiró el joven, volteando ligeramente la cabeza.

"Puedes llamarme Elsa si lo deseas" Sugirió, regalándole una sonrisa tímida antes de marcharse del brazo de Niklas.

* * *

Observando como el mayordomo pelirrojo de la reina se marchaba del lugar con, seguramente, la sonrisa más estúpida que él alguna vez le hubiera visto, Kristoff salió de su escondite, en el box de Sven.

"¿Tu qué opinas, Sven?" Preguntó el rubio, acariciando la cabeza de su mascota.

"Pienso que Hans es un idiota" Se respondió a sí mismo, impostando una voz gruesa para el animal.

"Estamos de acuerdo" Asintió Kristoff. "¿Podría ser que…?" Cuestionó clavando sus ojos en Sitron que estiraba el cuello desde el borde superior de su box para acercarse a Achuz.

Sven, el reno, asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Los pobladores de las montañas estaban visiblemente afectados por los sucesos acontecidos en sus hogares y podía ver como la reina se esforzaba por calmarlos.

"Han saqueado nuestras cosechas" Explicó uno de los hombres, fornido, con el cabello negro como el carbón, que estrujaba entre sus manos la boina que antes llevaba en la cabeza. "Hicimos cuanto pudimos para alejarlos" Agregó.

"Uno de ellos agredió a mi hijo" Dijo otro, con el cabello castaño entre cano y el semblante preocupado.

Elsa tenía una expresión dolida y preocupada en su rostro, lo mismo que Anna que la secundaba en la reunión. La fina capa de hielo en el borde inferior del vestido verde que llevaba la reina evidenciaba su nerviosismo.

"Enviaremos a un grupo de soldados que controlen la zona" Anunció la reina. "También les repondremos las cosechas con algo de las reservas del castillo" Agregó mirando al hombre de cabellos azabache, quien asintió conforme. "¿Cómo se encuentra su hijo?" Preguntó al castaño.

"Phil tiene un brazo roto, Majestad" Respondió el hombre afligido.

"Enviaré a un médico para que lo atienda" Indicó Elsa, el hombre sonrió genuinamente.

Cuando los hombres se retiraron, la soberana de Arendelle se relajó en su trono.

"Iré a mi estudio. Hans, ¿podrías servirnos el té allí?" Preguntó Elsa, mirando en su dirección.

El joven asintió y se marchó a las cocinas para preparar todo. Una sonrisa involuntaria apareció en su rostro al recordar el breve encuentro en las caballerizas, se veía tan tierna, sonrojada y enmarañada. _¿Qué estaría haciendo allí?, _pensó Hans.

"Buenas tardes, Hans" Saludó simpática Marie cuando entró en la cocina.

"Buenas tardes, Marie. ¿Podrás prepara la bandeja para su Majestad? Tomará el té con la princesa Anna y el príncipe Niklas" Dijo Hans, mientras se apresuraba a tomar los guantes que siempre cuando estaba en servicio. Un suspiró general se escuchó cuando mencionó a cierto rubio proveniente de Helsingborg, provocándole que revoleará los ojos con fastidio.

"Claro" Respondió la muchacha, apresurándose a disponer de la bandeja de plata más grande que tenían.

Se acercó al sector donde estaban las cosas de panadería y comenzó a seleccionar las galletas, buscando especialmente las de limón para Elsa. _Estás le gustarán, si hubiera de chocolate… Momento… ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?_, pensó Hans, frunciendo el ceño. _No quiero complacerla, no me interesa complacerla… ¿Qué sucede conmigo?_

Cuando estuvo todo listo emprendió su camino hacia el estudio de la reina, en la segunda planta del castillo. Golpeó suavemente la puerta y entró. Elsa reía por algo que Niklas le estaba contando. Ambos estaban sentados en el refinado sillón francés que estaba enfrente de la chimenea. Una estampa hermosa, ella riendo, tapándose con delicadeza la boca como solía hacerlo. Sin embargo una punzada de eso que no deseaba nombrar atacó su ser al darse cuenta que no era él quien provocaba la risa en Elsa. _Atracción, sólo siento una atracción por su belleza. Nada más, _meditó, observándola de reojo.

Sin hablar, depositó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa que estaba entre el sofá y la chimenea. Colocó el té, el azúcar en la medida justa y se la ofreció educadamente a Elsa.

"Muchas gracias, Hans" Dijo Elsa, aceptando la taza.

"De nada, alteza" Murmuró Hans.

Hizo lo mismo con la taza de Niklas, casi sin mirarlo, puesto que lo único que deseaba era ponerle aquella pieza de vajilla de sombrero sobre su estúpida cabeza rubia.

"Gracias, Hans. Eres un mayordomo excelente" Provocó el rubio.

El pelirrojo sólo liberó un gruñido, para luego tensar la mandíbula.

"Niklas" Reprendió Elsa, mirándolo con reprobación. "Eso no es muy cortés de tu parte" Puntualizó.

_Genial. Elsa al rescate, _pensó desdeñoso. No caería en el juego de provocaciones de Niklas, no le daría la satisfacción de ver cuanto lo hacía rabiar con su actitud. Decidió ignorar sus comentarios y centrar su atención en la reina, ofreciéndole el plato con galletas.

"¡Oh! Mis favoritas" Exclamó Elsa, tomando entre sus finos dedos la figura de pasta recubierta con glasé de limón. Hans sonrió de lado, clavando una mirada de suficiencia en Niklas.

"También son mis favoritas" Se apresuró a decir el rubio, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Elsa.

"¿Y su majestad, la princesa Anna?" Preguntó Hans, aclarándose la garganta para volver a captar su atención. No le pondría las cosas tan fáciles a Niklas.

"Anna se retiró a las montañas junto con Kristoff para evaluar la situación de los pobladores" Respondió Elsa. "Aún no termina el verano por lo que no es peligroso que vayan a las montañas" Agregó al ver el semblante preocupado de Hans.

Sin tener más motivos para retener la atención de la muchacha no lo quedo otra opción más que retirarse.

La cena aconteció de la manera habitual, a pesar de tener dos nuevos integrantes en la mesa, incluyendo al tío del príncipe, el vizconde, cuya mirada astuta e instigadora llamaban la atención de Hans. Anna estaba igual de parlanchina que siempre.

"Arendelle se ve hermoso desde allí arriba, Elsa. Deberías subir más a menudo, quizás podrías construir de nuevo tu hermoso castillo" Comentó Anna. "Los pobladores estaban intranquilos, pero el campamento de solados pareció tranquilizarlos" Prosiguió.

"Confío en que no tengamos más problemas en las montañas" Suspiró Elsa "Aún queda por resolver el naufragio del galeón" Comentó, moviendo las verduras de su plato con el tenedor con cierta desgana.

Al ser Arendelle un reino puramente costero su flota naval era excepcionalmente buena y muy famosa en la región. _¿Cómo pudo naufragar ese galeón?_, pensó Hans, entornando los ojos. Como buen marino sabía de la reputación de las demás flotas. _Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con los marineros sobrevivientes_, meditó mientras se apresuraba a rellenar la copa de la reina. Al inclinarse pudo apreciar que aún quedaba una hebra de heno entre la cabellera de Elsa. Suspiró recordando su encuentro.

* * *

**¡Hola! **¿Cuántos me odian por qué no paso algo más entre ellos? ¿1, 2, todos? Good. Paciencia, estoy tratando de preparar algo bueno. :3_  
_

Me fui todo el fin de semana a realizar mis actividades de voluntariado y cuando regreso encuentro todos estos reviews... sólo me queda decirles... los amo.

_Edymar Guillen_: Muchas gracias por el halago! Prometo que Elsa también tendrá su dosis de celos :)

_SkyBlue05_: Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar. Me alegro de generarte intriga, en el buen sentido, quiere decir que estoy logrando mi cometido de no hacer una historia super obvia. Si bien voy a poner celosa a Elsa, todavía estoy meditando cómo. A mí también me encanta esa torta, por eso la describí (je). Muchas gracias por el review, como siempre! :)

_Haru-vale chan_: Vamos a ver a una Elsa celosa, pero más adelante, no todo será sufrimiento sólo para Hans. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Aledartz_: Genial que adores mis actualizaciones! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Tokeijikakeno orenji_: Las reacciones de Hans son geniales! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Lalocanaye_: Hans tiene muchos motivos para estar celoso del perfecto Niklas, si no se apura va a terminar perdido (muajajajjaa) (Bueno, no… es un Helsa fic). Sentimientos raros, incertidumbre, era la idea de mi fic (I'm an evil person). Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Atomik27_: Me alegro mucho que te guste tanto el fic y muchas gracias por los halagos a mi redacción y el review! :)

_JDayC_: Muchas gracias por poner mi fic entre tus favoritos, es un honor! :)

_Adrilabelle_: Obviamente que Elsa también va a tener celos, pero a su debido momento, por ahora sólo se deja obnubilar por el perfecto Niklas. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 6: Día de campo_

No fue hasta dos semanas más tarde que se presentó la oportunidad de ir hasta el embarcadero. La mañana amaneció fresca pero soleada y el príncipe Niklas sugirió entonces hacer un día de campo en la ladera de una de las montañas cercanas. Nuevamente Elsa le ofreció participar de tal actividad y se negó amablemente. No toleraría ver a Niklas y a la reina intercambiar aquellos gestos tan de enamorados. Desde que su tío, el vizconde de Landskrona, se había marchado, con autorización de la reina, a recorrer el reino de Arendelle, el príncipe había sacado a relucir su visible interés por Elsa. Simplemente le revolvía el estómago. Últimamente, el príncipe no la dejaba sola ni a sol ni a sombra, siempre dispuesto con algún halago u obsequio para mimarla.

Ante la negativa pidió permiso para ir a los muelles. La reina al principio titubeó pero finalmente terminó aceptando.

"Prometo que volveré antes de la hora del té" Dijo Hans con su expresión de niño bueno, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso a su madre.

"Simplemente no te metas en problemas, Hans" Pidió la reina, mientras ajustaba su capa.

"Te prometo que no lo haré, Elsa" Respondió, tomándose el atrevimiento de tomar su mano y depositar un beso en ella. Al levantar la mirada, ella lo observaba sonrojada y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Las dos expresiones que más adoraba de ella.

_¡Al muelle! ¡Ahora!_, se reprendió mentalmente. Desde que había razonado que Elsa no le era indiferente buscaba la forma de sacarla de su mente a como diera lugar. No podía permitirse aquello. Había venido a Arendelle a cumplir un cometido y pensaba cumplirlo a como diera lugar.

Soltando con suavidad la pequeña mano de Elsa, se alejó de ella con paso decidido.

El sol de la mañana le acarició el rostro y liberó un suspiró reconfortante. Hacía tanto que no experimentaba esa sensación de libertad. Avanzó hasta los grandes portones del castillo, por donde los guardias le permitieron el paso.

* * *

Lo observó avanzar por la explanada del castillo, el sol le arrancaba destello de fuego de su cabellera y Elsa no podía evitar observar su mano, allí donde la había besado. Sentía aquel tacto quemando la piel y una parte de ella, una de la que no estaba muy orgullosa, pedía a gritos sentir más. Casi no pudo ocultar su desilusión cuando se negó a ir al día de campo, pero si tanto deseaba ir al muelle, ella le daría ese gusto.

Había hecho lo imposible por enamorarse de Niklas y, a pesar de que era el indicado, algo dentro suyo traía siempre algún recuerdo del malvado pelirrojo. _¿Era malvado realmente?,_ pensó Elsa, _O simplemente muy ambicioso…_

"¿Elsa, estás lista?" Preguntó Anna, entrando a la habitación.

"Si, lo estoy" Respondió Elsa, volteando para ver a su hermana.

"Pareces preocupada, ¿te encuentras bien?" Inquirió la más pequeña, acunando el fino rostro de Elsa con su mano.

"Estoy bien, Anna, vamos a divertirnos" Respondió la reina con una sonrisa.

Enlazadas por el brazo, juntas arremetieron hacia las caballerizas. Achuz, Igor (el caballo de Anna) y Stear (el caballo de Niklas) aguardaban en descanso ya con sus monturas puestas. Al pasar por el box de Sitron, Elsa se detuvo. El animal pareció reconocerla y sin ningún rastro de temor acercó el hocico hasta la cara de la reina.

"Tú también eres muy bello" Susurró Elsa, acariciando el tope de la crin blanco y negra de Sitron.

"Elsa, cariño. Vamos" Indicó Niklas, acercándose.

Cuando la mano fuerte del príncipe de Helsingborg se apoyó en su cintura para atraerla, Sitron liberó un fuerte relinchido, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

"Mejor vamos" Sugirió Elsa, con un jadeo producto del susto.

"Si" Asintió Niklas. A sus espaldas, lo escuchó mascullar "Estúpido animal".

En los últimos tiempos, el joven príncipe se había tomado ciertos atrevimientos, como tocarle las manos, la cintura o hablarle demasiado cerca, pero hasta aquel momento jamás había tomado la iniciativa de querer besarla. Muy en fondo, la chiquilla que aún habitaba en ella, deseaba ser besada al fin. Quería sentir la magia del primer beso.

Avanzaron por el camino que conducía a las montañas, buscando una linda ladera para pasar el día. Desde el punto elegido se veía el mar y parte del muelle. Anna y Kristoff acomodaron una amplia manta a cuadros rojos donde luego dispusieron todo lo necesario para darse un gran banquete al aire libre. Olaf estaba realmente contento de poder estar al aire libre y disfrutando una tarde de verano como siempre había fantaseado. Niklas, por su parte, no tardó en comenzar a mordisquear las galletas de limón que habían traído. Elsa tomó una también, antes que el rubio acabara con toda la provisión. Para estar tan en forma, era bastante glotón tenía que reconocer la reina.

Mientras contemplaba el mar y la gran embarcación que se encontraba en el muelle aparcada, descargando mercadería, sus pensamientos nuevamente la llevaron a su pelirrojo mayordomo. Volvió la vista a su hermana, quien reía por lo bajo por algo que le decía Kristoff al oído. Buscando darles más privacidad, decidió avocar toda su atención en Niklas, quien parecía realmente encantado de recibirla.

"Cuéntame cómo es tu reino, Niklas" Pidió amablemente Elsa, acercándose más al joven.

"Encantado. Helsingborg es increíble. Bosques verdes y húmedos, rebosantes de vida. Grandes ríos que dan origen a maravillosas cataratas. También tenemos playas, como aquí" Relató Niklas.

Sin previo aviso, su pequeña mano se vio envuelta por la amplia mano del joven. Su pulgar acariciaba el dorso terso de la pálida mano de Elsa.

"Realmente me encantaría que algún día lo visitaras, Elsa. No estoy mintiendo cuando digo que tengo muchos deseos de mostrarte Helsingborg" Confesó, llevándose la pequeña mano a la cara, besándola, justo donde Hans lo había hecho antes. Muy a su pesar tenía que reconocer que no sentía el mismo cosquilleo que había experimentado con el joven de las Islas del Sur.

"Me gustaría visitarlo" Aceptó Elsa con una sonrisa.

Aún que no sintiera esos cosquilleos, Niklas era el correcto para ella.

* * *

La brisa marina golpeó sus fosas nasales de una manera tan reconfortante que le robó un suspiro. No se había sentido así de libre en meses.

Caminó por el muelle en busca de los marinos sobrevivientes, alguien que pudiera brindarle información sobre aquel naufragio. Observó el barco que estaba siendo descargado, proveniente de China. No pudo evitar recordar la conversación que había tenido una semana atrás con la reina, donde manifestaba la aburrida que estaba del té Darjeeling. Quizás en el cargamento del barco hubiera un poco de Chang Moon Flower, eso seguro sorprendería a Elsa. _¡Momento! No me interesa sorprender a Elsa. Niklas debe ocuparse de esas cosas,_ pensó Hans, enojado consigo mismo.

Apresuró el paso, alejándose del barco, en dirección a la vieja cantina de marineros. El rechinido de la puerta, la marabunta de humo y ruido de conversaciones le dio la bienvenida. Se acercó a la barra donde el cantinero lo miro con curiosidad.

"¿Qué buscas aquí, jovencito?" Preguntó el hombre, mientras secaba una jarra con un trapo de dudosa limpieza.

"Algún marinero sobreviviente del naufragio del galeón Rey Alberick" Respondió Hans, frunciendo la nariz por los olores que allí sentía.

"Para eso tendrás que hablar con Daven… ¡DAVEN! ¡Ven aquí, bolsa de huesos!" Gritó el cantinero.

Daven emergió entre los hombres que estaban apostados en la barra bebiendo vino y cerveza. Se trataba de un hombre de mediana edad, robusto, con la piel de la cara curtida por el sol.

"¿Me buscas a mí, muchacho?" Preguntó el hombre, tendiéndole la mano "Daven Byrghir, para servirle"

"Hans Westerguard" Respondió Hans, estrechando su mano. "Necesito hablarle sobre el naufragio, ¿recuerda algo?"

"Los muy cobardes atacaron en la noche. Piratas. Un barco grande, con velas negras, sin distintivo alguno. Se llevaron toda la mercancía y por último hicieron naufragar el galeón" Respondió Daven, con una chispa de ira. "Luchamos, muchacho. Luchamos"

"No me queda duda. ¿El barco no tenía ningún distintivo?" Insistió Hans.

"Tenía una cosa extraña en el mascarón, una mujer con cabeza de pájaro. Un águila quizás" Respondió Daven. "Malditos. Mi hermano pequeño murió en el maldito naufragio" Gruñó el hombre e hizo señas al cantinero para que le sirviera una cerveza.

"Lamento su pérdida, señor Byrghir. ¿Por qué nadie habló con la reina?" Inquirió Hans.

"Nadie quiere alterar a la chiquilla. Si sabe que hay piratas en el Mar del Norte, se alterará demasiado y quizás anule la comercialización por mar. Muchos perderíamos nuestros trabajos" Respondió con expresión preocupada Daven.

"Lo comprendo. Eso es todo, señor Byrghir. Su información me es de gran utilidad y se lo agradezco" Dijo el pelirrojo, estrechando nuevamente la mano con aquel hombre.

_Una mujer con cabeza de pájaro… ¿dónde rayos vi eso antes?,_ meditó Hans frunciendo el ceño.

Cuando salió de aquel tugurio el sol lo encegueció por un momento. Por la altura del mismo supo que aún tenía tiempo para curiosear por el pueblo antes de regresar al castillo. A pasar nuevamente por la embarcación china pudo ver que había montado un pequeño puesto de venta. A pesar de su genio, compró algunas piezas de Chang Moon Flower, aquel té que habían traído sus padres cuando marcharon a Asia durante dos años. Se repitió una vez más a si mismo que no deseaba complacer a Elsa ni mucho menos, antes de proseguir con su camino.

Arendelle no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había sido libre de pasar por allí, quizás ahora no tuviera una capa gruesa de hielo encima. Una vitrina con un gran bigote pintado llamó su atención. Una peluquería. Se llevo la mano a la coleta que llevaba y supo que era un buen momento de deshacer de ella.

* * *

Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y Sven dormían plácidamente juntos, arrebujados todos contra el tórax del gran animal. Elsa los tapó, en un gesto casi maternal, con la manta que habían usado. Después de tantos años de soledad y encierro, adoraba estampas con esa. Sin duda ese cuarteto era su familia ahora y los adoraba como tal. Niklas estaba parado sobre una gran roca, en un posición digna de un rey que acaba de vencer a sus enemigos.

"Elsa, querida. Ven" Dijo Niklas, invitándola a subir a la roca.

Cuando subió, no le quedo más opción que apretarse contra él para no caer, oportunidad que el joven no desaprovechó para pasar el brazo por sus hombros y estrecharla contra sí.

"Contempla nuestro reino" Pidió con voz fanfarrona.

"¿Nuestro reino?" Preguntó Elsa, alzando una ceja con desaprobación.

"Si, Elsa… yo… yo quiero pedirte que me permitas cortejarte." Dijo Niklas, con una timidez inusual en él.

Jamás había recibido una proposición como tal en su vida y no estaba muy segura de cómo actuar. _Niklas es gentil, caballero e inteligente… debería aceptar su proposición… ¿Qué importa si no hay esa chispa mágica?... Eso sólo ocurre en los cuentos… Las reinas no tienen tantas opciones, _meditó Elsa, bajo la mirada gris y atenta de Niklas.

"De acuerdo" Aceptó, al fin, la reina.

"Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás" Dijo Niklas, antes de depositar un casto beso… en su frente.

Elsa trató de no plasmar demasiado su desilusión en el rostro al ver que no la besaría de la manera que ella anhelaba. Al parecer, la magia del primer beso se haría esperar. Los sonidos de pereza provenientes de su cuarteto durmiente, le indicó que estaban despertando y que pronto deberían regresar al castillo. Niklas abandono su puesto a su lado para ayudarlos a juntar las cosas, mientras ella siguió contemplando el paisaje. _Este es mi reino, _pensó tajante. Observó el muelle, lo diminuto que parecía, y nuevamente evocó a Hans. _¿Qué estará haciendo?_, se preguntó, _Creo que hay algo en la biblioteca que podrá animarlo. Se lo daré al regresar._ Sonrió. Le prestaría el libro favorito de su padre, "Flotas reales del Mar del Norte", quizás hubiera un pedacito de su hogar allí.

Ni bien pusieron un pie en el palacio, marchó escaleras arriba a la biblioteca, con el claro deseo de hacer su buena obra del día. El resto de la comitiva decidió retornar a sus aposentos para asearse para la cena.

Las estanterías de su padre rebosaban de libros sobre ciencias naturales, historia, navegación y astronomía. Entre tantos ejemplares halló el que estaba buscando. Un pesado tomo color verde esmeralda con letras plateadas y brillantes. Algunas hojas estaban marcadas, seguramente su padre habría seleccionado sus barcos favoritos. La simple memoria le trajo un sentimiento nostálgico, que decidió combatir meneando la cabeza. En eso, la cinta que amarraba su característica trenza se rompió, liberando su vasta melena rubia. Sin darle demasiada importancia a tal aspecto, se encaminó de nuevo a la planta baja, específicamente a las cocinas.

* * *

"Está excelente, Marie" Soltó Hans, entre mordisco y mordisco, al gran sándwich de pavo, queso y lechuga que estaba comiendo.

La muchacha soltó una risita coqueta mientras contemplaba al joven devorar la comida. Sentado holgazanamente sobre la silla, con las piernas apoyadas en un taburete, aquello le recordaba al principio de su juventud cuando notaba el efecto que tenía en las doncellas. Marie no era lo que él consideraría sutil a la hora de demostrar su interés, pero no por ello se aprovecharía de la inocencia de la joven.

"¿Hans?" Oyó decir a una voz, sabiendo perfectamente a quien pertenecía.

"¡El-uhm-sa!" Exclamó medio atragantado por la comida.

Si en su aspecto común era extremadamente bella, así lo era muchísimo más. Nunca la había visto tan hermosa como con su melena suelta. Sin duda debía tener una expresión bastante estúpida en el rostro porque la reina liberó una risita.

"Buenas tarde, Alteza" Saludó Marie, haciendo una reverencia educada.

Hans abandonó su alimento para ponerse de pie, maravillado aún con el aspecto de la joven soberana.

"Buenas tardes, Marie." Respondió Elsa con una sonrisa cálida "No es necesario que te molestes, Hans. Sólo he venido a traerte esto" Explicó la rubia, enseñándole el libro.

El mayordomo la miró con extrañeza, tomando con sus manos el pesado libro. Una chispa de alegría cruzó su rostro al ver el título.

"Sé que no es lo mismo que estar arriba de una embarcación… pero esperaba que esto te anime un poco. Era de mi padre" Dijo Elsa, con cierta timidez.

"Es maravilloso, Elsa. Te lo agradezco" Respondió Hans, sonriendo.

"Marie, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas?" Pido la reina, posando su mirada azul en la joven doncella.

"Por supuesto, Majestad" Respondió reverenciosa Marie, apresurándose a salir por la puerta que daba a las habitaciones de la maestranza.

"Hans, extrañas mucho tu hogar, ¿no es así?" Preguntó Elsa, mirándose lo pies.

El pelirrojo puso una expresión perpleja ante tal pregunta, completamente sorprendido por el súbito interés de la reina por sus asuntos personales. _¿Extrañar mi hogar? Ni hablar. Allí sólo me ignoran,_ pensó Hans, con dolor. Ser el decimo tercer hijo no era lo que algunos llamarían ventajoso. Era el último eslabón de una larga cadena, el final, el olvidado. Había logrado su carrera naval por mucho insistirle a su padre que lo dejara hacer algo importante. Cuando logró ser almirante y capitán se regocijo, tener una gran tripulación a cargo era todo un honor, pero en el fondo seguía anhelando su lugar en el mundo. En el tiempo que llevaba en Arendelle, debía admitir que algo de eso había encontrado, de pronto tenía un rol, un lugar, personas con quien hablar.

"No. No extraño las Islas del Sur" Respondió, finalmente, al ver que había prolongado demasiado su silencio. "Estoy a gusto aquí. Todos me tratan muy bien, a pesar de… uhmm… mi situación" Explicó, recorriendo con la yema de sus pulgares la superficie del libro que tenía entre sus manos.

"¿Seguro?" Inquirió Elsa, clavando su mirada en la verde de Hans.

"Seguro." Asintió el pelirrojo.

Ante sus ojos Elsa parecía está elucubrando algo más, la observó juntar sus cejas, poniendo esta expresión preocupada tan propia de ella. Mordió su labio inferior antes de volver a preguntar.

"¿Por qué no quieres salir con nosotros?" Dijo al fin.

Hans parpadeó un par de veces, perplejo ante tal pregunto. _¿Acaso le fastidiaba que rechazara sus invitaciones? Simplemente quería librarla de su presencia un rato,_ pensó sorprendido.

"Porque no me parece oportuno. No estoy en Arendelle en calidad de invitado honorifico" Respondió Hans con voz seca.

"Eso puede arreglarse" Dijo Elsa con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Depositó el libro con cuidado, sobre la gran mesa de trabajo. Con pasos firmes acortó la distancia entre ambos.

"¿Por qué quieres que salga de paseo contigo y tu familia?" Preguntó el joven, bajando la mirada hasta chocar con los luceros azules de la reina. "Elsa… no tenemos nada, estoy en Arendelle cumpliendo con un castigo que seguramente me merezco… no somos amigos" Explicó Hans y una sensación de desagrado cruzó su pecho al ver el dolor plasmado en los ojos de Elsa. "Lo siento, yo…"

"Tienes razón, Hans. No somos amigos" Susurró la joven, dando un paso hacia atrás. "Espero que disfrutes el libro"

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Elsa abandonó la cocina, dejándolo sólo, inmerso en un mar de dudas. _Jamás entenderé a las mujeres. JAMÁS,_ reconoció para sí.

* * *

**¡Hola! **¿Qué les pareció? El drama se acrecienta entre Elsa y Hans! :O

Honestamente, no hay mejor manera de hacer el camino al trabajo que leyendo sus reviews, son geniales todos y cada uno de ellos. ¡Gracias! :3

_Belindana2_: Ojala que animes un día y podamos leer un fic tuyo. Muchas gracias por el review :)

_Miche Chekealo_: Celos, celos everywhere para estos dos. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Tokeijikakeno orenji_: Te soy honesta, no sé qué tal quedaría la cruza de un Fjord y un Hannoveriano, supongo que un equino medio raro, así que no sé si habrá reproducción entre ellos, pero quizás una historia de amor equina, entre fardos de alfalfa y bebederos. Bueno, me fui de tema. Vuelvo. Prometeo que habrá celos por parte de Elsa en breve. :)

_Edymar Guillen_: Me alegro que te guste tanto la historia, muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Denisa Miller_: Me dejaste con la intriga, ¿qué esperas que suceda con Niklas?

_Lalocanaye_: Me estoy reservando ese momento entre ellos para más adelante, quizás dentro de dos o tres capítulos relate ese momento tan ansiado. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo y muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Kiks Cullen_: Estoy contenta de haber logrado ese efecto "sorpresa" con el tío y Niklas, era básicamente la idea. Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por el review! :)

_Chibimariana_: Ay, sí. A mí me gusta actualizar rápido porque temo perder la inspiración (Horror). Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Haru-vale chan_: Bueno, un honor haber colaborado a mejorar tu día a través de la actualización del fic, espero que ahora las cosas hayan mejorado un poco, si no siempre está en Helsa para distraerse un rato. Elsa celosa en breve, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Patzylin-Donno_: Me alegro que te guste tanto mi historia, siempre es una alegría cuando los lectores muestran tanto entusiasmo como es tu caso. Elsa está muy confundida, necesita que la ayuden o algo, me parece. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein_: Me temo que no conozco a esos personajes, pero todas formas muchas gracias por el review! :)

_SkyBlue05_: La verdad es que Achuz no significa nada en particular que yo sepa, simplemente ese el sonido que hace mi perrita cuando estornuda (^_^). Misterio, si, celos también. Más adelante sabremos quién está detrás de todo esto (muajajajjaja). Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_ShirayukiiHanna_: Me alegro que te guste y muchas gracias por el review! :)

Un respetuoso saludo de Pascuas para tod s!

Saludos,

Ekishka


	7. Chapter 7

_Capítulo 7: Algo estúpido_

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 7: Algo estúpido_

_¿Por qué duele tanto?_, pensó Elsa mientras que, por quinta vez en la noche, volteaba en su amplia cama. Las palabras de Hans retumbaban en su mente aún pasados algunos días. _No debería molestarme… Hans es un traidor y un asesino… Nadie en su sano juicio es amiga con una persona así, ¿verdad?_, meditó poniéndose boca arriba, contemplando los pliegues oscuros de su dosel, la luz de la luna se filtraba por el gran ventanal bañaba de plata todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Aunque se esforzaba por recordar el rostro maléfico de Hans a punto de matarla, sólo podía pensar en la expresión de niño bueno que a veces ponía, las caras de fastidio cuando Niklas hablaba, el aspecto meditabundo que adoptaba cuando miraba por la ventana del escritorio, la sonrisa dulce que ponía en honradas excepciones, las piernas largas, el paso firme en el andar y el agua de colonia que solía usar. _¡Elsa! Ese no es el punto,_ se regañó a sí misma. Rodó una vez más, colocándose boca abajo para amortiguar con la almohada un chillido de frustración. No podía dormir y era todo culpa de Hans Westerguard, decimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur y un idiota confeso.

Enojada se incorporó enérgicamente, arrastrado las mantas consigo. Un vaso de leche tibia aplacaría sus ánimos y podría conciliar el sueño. Sin preocuparse demasiado por su aspecto y echándose un echarpe de hilo por encima de los hombros, a modo de cubrir su blanco camisón de lino y encajes.

Con los pies envueltos en sus pantuflas y pasos sigilosos llegó a la cocina. Le apenaba muchísimo tener que despertar a Gerda para tales menesteres, pero si ella involucraba sus manos en la cocina seguramente acabaría haciendo un desastre mucho peor. Observó con curiosidad la luz tenue que se filtraba por la hendija de la puerta entre abierta. Apoyó la mano sobre la pulida superficie de madera y comenzó a empujar la puerta lentamente.

"Marie, es que yo…" Oyó decir, entre susurros, con la voz ligeramente ronca de Hans.

Asomó la cabeza sólo para dar de lleno con una íntima encima. La joven ayudante de cocina rodeaba con los brazos el torso del joven mayordomo mientras lo besaba con fervor. Las palabras de hacia unos días le había dolido, pero esto era mucho peor. Un sentimiento oscuro bullía en su ser, sin nombre, pero con fiereza trepaba por su cuerpo. Una necesidad vibrante de alejar a Marie de Hans de muy mala forma se hacía palpable en su mente.

"¿Elsa?" Dijo sorprendido Hans, soltándose del agarre de la muchacha "¿Qué sucedió?" Preguntó ligeramente alarmado.

_¡Imbécil!,_ bramó con furia para sus adentros.

La reina no respondió, volteó con enojo y se marchó a toda velocidad. Miedo y tristeza era sus peores enemigos, y el indicio más claro era los pequeños montículos de hielo que cada uno de sus pasos dejaba sobre la alfombra.

Debía de haber adivinado que uno de los atributos que más le gustaban de Hans, sus piernas largas y poderosas, sería una sutil desventaja en aquella carrera, dado que en poco tiempo la tenía agarrada por un brazo.

"Oye, oye" Jadeó Hans "¿Qué sucede, Elsa?" Insistió.

"Suéltame" Ordenó entre dientes la joven y él acató la orden, liberándola de su agarre. "No es correcto que vayas por ahí engañando jovencitas… mi hermana… Marie" Agregó, desafiándolo con la mirada. Aún en aquellas fechas lograba irradiar un aura de autoridad.

"No engañado a nadie. Marie fue quien…" Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, pasando una mano por su cabellera recientemente cortada, alborotando sus mechones de la frente.

"No me interesa" Dijo tajante Elsa. "No quiero ese tipo de comportamientos bajo mi techo" Indicó, acomodando con gestos molestos el echarpe sobre sus hombros, el cual se había desacomodado durante la carrera.

"Elsa…" Suspiró Hans.

"¡Majestad!" Corrigió la reina, haciendo un mohín de disgusto, arrugando su pequeña nariz.

"Majestad. Las cosas han estado algo tensas entre nosotros y sé que es plenamente mi culpa." Dijo el mayordomo.

Elsa permaneció en silencio, meditando sus palabras.

"Le propongo algo, majestad. Tratemos de llevarnos bien el tiempo que dure mi estancia en Arrendelle, prometo no darle problemas" Susurró Hans, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella para lograr más complicidad.

"De acuerdo" Aceptó Elsa. "No quiero problemas, Hans. ¿Lo prometes?" Aclaró, alzando la mano y curvando su dedo meñique.

"Lo prometo" Respondió el joven, entre cruzando su dedo meñique con el delicado dedo de la reina. "Ahora, ¿me dirás que te trae a la cocina a estas horas de la noche? No creo que sea para ver como una muchachita me declara su ferviente admiración" Continuó, alzando una ceja.

"Hans" Suspiró Elsa "Eres un idiota creído" Ni bien terminó de decirlo se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de decir. No era algo propio para una dama de su posición decir ese tipo de cosas. Podía pensarlas, pero no decirlas. "Lo siento"

Hans dejó salir una sonora carcajada que tuvo que amortiguar con su mano, dado que estaban en medio de un corredor que daba a los cuartos principales.

"Admito que lo soy en parte. Tu eres demasiado estirada" Contraatacó con una sonrisa.

"¿Estirada? ¿Estirada? ¿Uhmm?" Gruñó indignada "No soy estirada, sólo tengo buenos modales" Puntualizó, levantando la barbilla.

"Sólo tengo buenos modales" Canturreó Hans, divertido "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hizo algo realmente estúpido, alteza?" Preguntó, mientras hundía sus amplias manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. "Por cierto, bonito peinado"

Elsa se llevó una mano temblorosa a la cabeza. Tal y como pensaba su trenza había derivado en una suerte de desastre que ella sólo creía haber visto en Anna.

"Eres imposible" Bufó molesta. Estaba más que dispuesta a regresar a su habitación, ahora que estaban en la segunda planta. "Me iré a dormir si no te molesta"

"No la hacía tan cobarde, majestad" Dijo meloso el pelirrojo, poniendo esa expresión de niño bueno tan típica de él. "Vamos. Algo estúpido… ¿por mí?" Pidió con una sonrisa.

Claramente se estaba burlando de ella.

"No" Respondió tajante la reina, girándose sobre sus talones para marcharse.

Él suspiró, meneado la cabeza, derrotado.

Comenzó a avanzar por el corredor y de pronto… remordimientos. _¿Y si estaba siendo sincero? Llevarse bien no era un plan horrible,_ pensó Elsa, mordiéndose el labio. Regresó velozmente sobre sus pasos y observó que el joven estaba en los últimos escalones de la amplia escalera principal.

"Hans" Susurró "Hans" Insistió, un poco más fuerte. El mayordomo volteó, mirándola con curiosidad.

Algo estúpido. Hacer algo estúpido.

Su mirada se posó sobre la reluciente barandilla de la escalera. ¿Y si…? _¡No! Lo haré,_ pensó. Se montó sobre la barandilla de la misma forma que lo haría sobre el lomo de Achuz y se dejó caer. Contuvo las fuertes ganas de reír y aterrizó en los brazos de Hans.

"¿Fue eso algo estúpido?" Preguntó Elsa, mientras posaba nuevamente los pies en el suelo.

"Creo que este es el comienzo de una bonita amistad, majestad" Respondió Hans, sonriendo de lado.

Elsa dejó escapar una risa, todavía con la adrenalina de la caída en el cuerpo.

"Dime Elsa. Vamos hacer otras cosas estúpidas" Propuso y, casi a la rastra, lo llevó hasta el gran salón de baile.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" Preguntó extrañado Hans.

"Mira" Respondió Elsa y, dando una ligera patadita al suelo, lo cubrió de hielo. "Ven. Es divertido" Indicó, pisando la superficie resbalosa. Creó para ambos unos patines de hielo.

"Elsa, no sé cómo hacer esto" Dijo dubitativo el pelirrojo, mientras luchaba por mantener el equilibrio.

"Es fácil" Afirmó Elsa, tomándolo por las manos.

Con las manos enlazadas dieron unas, dos y tres vueltas, hasta que Hans se soltó y comenzó a patinar solo. Elsa lo observó satisfecha. Realmente estaba disfrutando aquello, hasta que resbaló y cayó de bruces sobre el hielo. Avanzó velozmente hasta él.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó preocupada, mientras lo ayudaba a incorporarse ligeramente. "¿Te lastimaste?"

"Si" Respondió Hans, sobándose la mandíbula. "Sólo tengo herido el orgullo"

Moviendo las manos, convirtió la pista de patinaje en una capa mullida y suave de nieve. Hans no dudó en tumbarse de espaldas sobre aquel colchón nevado. Elsa se sentó a su lado.

"Esto es muy divertido" Confesó el joven, mientras comenzaba a mover los brazos y las piernas, formando un ángel de nieve.

"Celebro que lo disfrutes" Dijo Elsa, con una sonrisa.

"Tienes unos poderes asombrosos, Elsa" Comentó Hans, mientras se incorporaba para contemplar su obra.

"¿Ya no te parezco un monstruo?" Preguntó con ligera melancolía, poniéndose también de pie.

"Nunca pensé que fueras un monstruo… simplemente tus poderes descontrolados son monstruosos. Tú no" Respondió Hans, encogiéndose de hombros. "Elsa, sé que obré de la peor manera contigo y el tiempo que llevo en Arendelle me hizo reflexionar muchas cosas. Realmente te debo una disculpa, a ti y a Anna" Agregó, sonrojándose. "Es que ansiaba tanto un lugar en el mundo… he sido siempre el desclasado de mi familia, la última nuez del tarro" Explicó.

"Estás perdonado, Hans. Y créeme que te comprendo. También deseaba un lugar en el mundo durante mi largo encierro." Comentó Elsa, mientras alisaba un pliegue invisible en su camisón.

"¿Por qué te encerraste tanto tiempo, Elsa? Siempre me lo he preguntado" Confesó Hans.

"¿Nunca te has preguntado por qué Anna tiene ese mechón blanco?" Señaló Elsa, volteándose. "La golpeé sin querer con mis poderes cuando éramos niñas. Los trolls del bosque lograron salvarla y nuestros padres consideraron que era mejor mantenernos aisladas. Ellos estaban realmente atemorizados de mis poderes, ese temor pasó directo a mí. Por eso permanecí tanto tiempo encerrada, la sola idea de volver a dañar a un ser querido me rompe el corazón" Explicó, aguantando las lágrimas rebeldes que pujaban por salir.

"Eso no volverá a pasar. Lo controlas perfectamente. Eres fuerte ahora, Elsa." La animó Hans, posando una mano sobre su hombro, ahora desnudo por tanto juego.

"¿Tú crees?" Preguntó Elsa, volteando para encáralo.

"Sin lugar a dudas. Vamos, anímate. ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?" Sugirió Hans, señalando un gran montículo de nieve.

La rubia asintió feliz.

"Un amigo para Olaf" Propuso Elsa dado una ligeras palmaditas.

* * *

Los extraños ruidos parecían provenir del salón de baile. Con pasos ligeros, Anna llegó hasta el lugar. Apoyó su oreja sobre la puerta, buscando de capar algún sonido y sólo escuchó una risita. Giró el pomo con cuidado y lentamente empujó la gran puerta de madera. El cuadro que se presentó ante sus ojos fue el más extraño que hubiera visto en su corta vida. Elsa y Hans haciendo… un muñeco de nieve.

"¡Oh! Ya lo tengo" Escuchó decir a su hermana mayor, totalmente absorta en su tarea, ignorando su presencia. "Un moño"

Los vio cuchichear, completamente compenetrados en ellos y su tarea.

Cuantas veces le había pedido hacer aquello. Jugar. Divertirse. Pasar tiempo juntas. Siempre el trabajo, las obligaciones, las importantes citas con diplomáticos, los canales de comercialización de Arendelle y demás. Y ahora hacia un muñeco con… ¡Hans! Esto era sencillamente inadmisible.

Presa del enojo y con los carrillos inflados de indignación, Anna tomó la decisión más madura que podía contemplar. Juntando la suficiente nieve para hacer una bola de nieve, fabrico un proyectil nevado que aventó con furia, dando de lleno a la cara del Hans.

"¡Anna!" Chilló Elsa, observándola por primera vez.

"No puedo creerlo, Elsa" Exclamó indignada la menor, avanzando por entre los montículos de nieve. "¿Qué supone que estás haciendo? Y no me digas un muñeco… ¡Porque estoy viendo al maldito muñeco!" Agregó, haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

"Anna… yo… uhmm… No es nada malo… sólo es un muñeco" Dijo Elsa "Una muñeca, en realidad. Una amiga para Olaf" Explicó la reina, con las mejillas sonrojadas al verse pillada en su travesura. "Se llama Ginger y le encantan los abrazos, igual que a Olaf"

"Elsa" Suspiró Anna, llevándose las manos a la cabeza para masajear sus sienes. "¿Te falla la cabeza o qué? ¡Es Hans! El mismo que trato de asesinarte y quedarse con el reino."

"Creí que habíamos superado eso" Objetó Hans, aún sobándose la nariz recta por el golpe de la bola de nieve.

"Tú mantente callado." Ordenó la pelirroja. "No te quiero cerca de mi hermana más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Elsa ya tiene alguien con quien construir muñecos de nieve y esas cosas" Explicó, haciendo mucho énfasis en lo último.

"Anna, no es necesario esto. Vamos a dormir, tenemos muchas tareas mañana. Siento haberte despertado" Dijo Elsa con voz suave.

Anna miro a su hermana con expresión dolida, sin embargo acató la orden y giró sobre sus talones para marcharse. Antes de salir, observó por el rabillo del ojo como su hermana mantenía una breve conversación con aquel mayordomo inoportuno. Las mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa dulce, indicaban sólo una cosa. Problemas.

"Lo siento, An. No volverá a pasar" Anunció Elsa, cuando ambas llegaron a la puerta del dormitorio de la menor.

"Elsa, adoro que te diviertas, sé que tienes mucho trabajo. Es sólo que… sé cuan encantador puede llegar a ser y no quiero que te equivoques." Suspiró Anna, mirándose los pies.

"No lo haré" Respondió Elsa, envolviéndola con sus brazos.

Los abrazos de Elsa eran escasos, pero tan afectuosos que cuando los recibía los disfrutaba al máximo.

* * *

"¡Hola! Soy Ginger y me encantan los abrazos" Exclamó el montículo de nieve con forma de muñeco que tenía a su lado. "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Hans" Suspiró el hombre que estaba a su lado, de pie aún en el ahora vacio salón. "Ven, tengo alguien para presentarte"

La muñeca sonriente y parlanchina muñeca no dudó enlazar su mano de madera con la mano amplia del joven, que ante sus ojos parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, con una sonrisa melancólica bailándole los labios.

Llegaron hasta una puerta algo pequeña, como la de un armario. Al abrirla, una habitación apareció ante ellos, cubierta de hielo y nieve, como si fuera un paisaje del polo. En el medio, un iglú.

"Olaf" Llamó Hans, avanzando sobre el piso nevado, haciéndolo crujir con cada una de sus pisadas. "Ven, amiguito"

"Hola, Hans" Saludó el muñeco asomando la cabeza por la puerta del iglú con el ridículo gorro de dormir que usaba, confeccionado por la princesa Anna. "¡Oh!" Exclamó sorprendido, viendo a la ahora tímida muñeca que se escondía detrás de las piernas de Hans.

"Vamos, Gin. No seas tímida." Dijo el pelirrojo, invitando a que salga de su escondite.

Ginger avanzó hasta donde estaba Olaf. Ambos se dieron un afectuoso abrazo que le robo a Hans una risita, al ver como los brazos de madera se enredaban entre sí.

"¿Te gusta la nieve?" Preguntó Olaf.

"¡Me encanta la nieve!" Respondió Ginger.

Observando que ambos se llevarían bien, Hans decidió marcharse. Cosas extrañas como esas pocas veces se veían en la vida. Dos muñecos de nieve parlanchines. Ojala fuera tan sencillo entre humanos.

Sus pasos lo llevaron a su acostumbrada habitación, dentro del ala de maestranza. Tenía la ropa empapada y el trasero helado, pero se sentía completamente regocijado consigo mismo. Nunca se había sentido tan a gusto en su vida como aquel rato que había pasado con Elsa. Mientras se quitaba la ropa húmeda y la depositaba en la silla del modesto juego de escritorio que compartía el espacio junto con la cama, la mesa de noche y el armario. Completamente desnudo, rebuscó entre sus cajones un par de calzones limpios y secos.

Listo para dormir, se introdujo en la cama junto con el libro que Elsa le había prestado, dado que en los últimos días no había tenido oportunidad de leerlo. "Flotas reales del Mar del Norte" leyó en la tapa. _Elsa se tomó la molestia de buscar esto para mi, _pensó Hans, buscando entre las páginas el primer capítulo del libro. Sin duda era agradable que alguien se preocupara así por él y si ese alguien era Elsa, lo hacía más maravilloso. Un cosquilleo agradable le recorría el cuerpo al pensar en la joven soberana. Recordar su risa alegre, las diminutas arruguitas que se formaban los costados de sus hermosos ojos azules cuando reía con ganas, las mejillas sonrojadas y que, aún despeinada, era sumamente atractiva sólo derivaba en una conclusión, Elsa le provocaba cosas que no eran muy buenas para sus planes futuros. No podía permitirse sentir algo más por ella que la inocente amistad que había forjado horas antes. Una amiga. Por primera vez tenía una amiga. Era algo extraño sin duda. Él que se había criado en el seno de una familia especialmente bulliciosa y que, sin embargo, había forjado un carácter solitario, tenía un amigo y de la manera más inesperada posible. Pero había demasidas cosas adversas que podrían atentar contra ese vinculo, empezando por la princesa Anna, seguidamente por Niklas. No podía renegar del petulante príncipe de Helsingborg. Nada malo había hecho, evitaba confrontar con él y parecía adorar a Elsa genuinamente. Eso le produjo un regusto amargo.

_Si aún fuera un príncipe podría…pero qué estoy pensando. Elsa es mi amiga, _se reprochó a sí mismo. Por una vez en su vida trataría de hacer las cosas bien.

Meneando la cabeza, decidió avocar su atención al ejemplar que tenía entre sus manos. _Capítulo uno: El mar del Norte,_ leyó seguidamente de una extensa descripción de las cualidades de aquellas aguas heladas y tormentosas que engullían barcos como Anna engullía chocolate. _¡Ja! Estúpida Anna… maldita glotona,_ rió para sus adentros.

Adelantando algunas páginas comenzó a reconocer los emblemas y embarcaciones de los principales reinos con salida al mar del Norte. La flota con el mascarón de mujer guerrera de las Islas del Sur le rememoró con nostalgia a la Tempestad de la Noche, su barco, un poderoso galeón blanco, dorado y caramelo que rompía las olas más bravas sin inmutarse siquiera. De seguro, su hermano Fedrick estuviera a cargo de él ahora. En el afán de esquivar más amarguras, rebuscó algunas páginas más hasta que el esquema de una embarcación con el mascarón con cabeza de águila y cuerpo de mujer apareció ante sus ojos. _No puede ser, _ pensó Hans frunciendo el ceño y tensando la mandíbula.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Casi que este fin de semana no había actualización con la cantidad de cosas que tuve que hacer esta Semana Santa. Pero no, me hice un espacio (llegando tarde a otro lugar que debía estar) para poder actualizar porque realmente quería publicar un nuevo capítulo. Ustedes me dirán (si quieren) qué les parece. :3

Amo todos y cada uno de sus reviews! Por motivos de que debo salir rápido, lamentablemente las respuesta serán algo breves pero no quería dejar de responder cada uno ya que se tomaron el trabajo de comentar :3

Paradise cat: Vaya que si! :)

Denisa Miller: Jajaja tranquila! :)

Chiara Polairix Edelstein: A mí también me agrada! :)

Miisaki-chan: Hans tiene poco tacto al parecer y Elsa está algo indecisa, quizás necesite un poco de ayuda! :)

Tokeijikakeno orenji: Elsa necesita decidirse, claramente! Estoy muy contenta de contar contigo como lectora hasta el final! :)

: Muchas gracias por tu review! :)

Adrilabelle: Oh, Elsa necesitaba un empujoncito más para estar celosa! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Miche chekealo: Primera dosis de celos completa! :)

Snowflake14: Me alegro que te guste la historia y, lamentablemente, Helsa es totalmente shippeable! Muchas gracias por tu review! :)

Lalocanaye: La incertidumbre lo es todo aquí! Muchas gracias por tu review! :)

Edymar Guillen: Creo que Hans necesita un mapa de lo perdido que está con sus sentimientos! Me alegro que te guste tanto la historia y muchas gracias por el review! :)

Skyblue05: Todo el mundo se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos, menos Hans y Elsa, por supuesto! Todavía queda una dosis más de misterio por delante y, por supuesto, proposiciones varias! Muchas gracias por el review y espero ver una foto del gatito! :)

JustOneMorePerson: Me alegro que te guste la historia que estoy desarrollando y espero contar contigo como lectora para los demás capítulos! Muchas gracias por el review!:)

TALOS X: Me alegro que te guste mi trabajo y valor mucho tu opinión como lector! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 8: Expedición._

Elsa rebotó graciosamente en su asiento, frotando sus manos de esa forma tan suya cuando estaba ansiosa por algo. Alzando las cejas con expresión sorprendida, no pudo evitar preguntar.

"¿Qué es esto, Hans?"

"Espera y verás" Respondió con tono amable, entornando los ojos y sonriendo de lado.

La reina posó su mirada azul de nuevo en la taza humeante que estaba enfrente de ella dentro un pequeño bollo verde, similar a un capullo, giraba sobre sí mismo en el fondo del recipiente de porcelana.

"Dijiste que estabas cansada del té inglés" Señaló Hans "Mira"

Dentro de la taza y en pocos minutos, el capullo se transformó en una hermosa y tupida flor rosa, liberando un aroma cautivador.

"¡Oh! Es maravilloso. Gracias" Soltó entusiasmada, sin dejar de mirar aquel peculiar espectáculo.

"De nada" Asintió con una sonrisa.

Retirando la flor con cuidado y colocando la dosis de azúcar que usualmente tomaba, comenzó a beberlo, liberando un gemido de satisfacción que se clavó directo en la mente del pelirrojo, ansiando poder robarle más sonidos como ese a la hermosa reina que tenía sentada a su derecha. Aunque lo intentara de mil formas, sus pensamientos siempre colocaban a la soberana en un plano que superaba ampliamente el que correspondía a la amistad que pretendía sentir. Pero sabía por dentro que aquello suponía un error grave. No podía darse el lujo de pensar en ella de esa forma.

Se aclaró la garganta, a fin de despejar la mente.

"Elsa, necesito hablarte de algo importante" Anunció el mayordomo, oyendo el suave roce del fondo de la taza de porcelana rozar contra el platillo.

"Te escucho. Por favor toma asiento" Respondió la rubia con voz dulce, indicándole con la mano que se sentara en la mullida silla que tenía enfrente.

Verla así la hacía más imponente aún, el sol de verano que se filtraba por la ventana hacia resplandecer su cabello de plata y el escote pronunciado de su vestido azul marino lo distraía en su tarea.

"¿Recuerdas cuando fui al muelle?" Preguntó y su voz titubeó ligeramente.

"Si" Asintió Elsa, sonriendo.

"Bueno. Entreviste a uno de los marineros del naufragio del Rey Alberick" Explicó Hans.

"¿Qué?" Exclamó, visiblemente molesta, juntando sus finas cejas oscuras. "¿Por qué obraste sin mi consentimiento?" Cuestionó, apoyando las manos en puño sobre la superficie lustrada de la mesa.

"Lo siento. Sé que estuvo mal, que debí habértelo dicho antes" Se disculpó él, suspirando.

"Si, deberías haberlo hecho" Afirmó la reina molesta.

"Elsa, el galeón no se hundió, fue atacado" Soltó Hans, haciendo caso omiso al reproche de la muchacha.

"¿Atacado?" Preguntó Elsa cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado. "¿Quién ataco al galeón? ¿Piratas?"

"Algo así." Respondió el pelirrojo.

La puerta del estudio se abrió de sopetón, permitiendo que Anna y Kristoff ingresaran como una tromba. La princesa no dudó en mirar de mala manera a Hans como era su costumbre. El repartidor de hielo llevaba una expresión preocupada, ignorando el duelo de miradas afiladas entre su novia y el mayordomo personal de la reina.

"Majestad, lamento interrumpir así, pero una comitiva de aldeanos de las montañas quiere verla. Han sido atacados de nuevo" Dijo Kristoff, paseando su mirada color miel de la cara de Hans a la de la reina.

"Oh mi Dios. ¿Otra vez?" Dijo Elsa con temor. "Iré de inmediato" Anunció, levantándose de su silla.

La reina de Arendelle salió de la habitación seguida por su hermana y su futuro cuñado, cuando éste se decidiera a tomar cartas en el asunto, pisándole los talones. Hans aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse.

"Lo siento, Elsa, lo que tengo que hacer no te gustará" murmuró mientras huía por la escalera del servicio.

Con pasos apresurados llegó hasta su cuarto y tomó el libro que Elsa le había prestado. Sin llamar demasiado la atención, se escapó por la puerta que daba al jardín y de allí al pueblo. En el muelle había el ajetreo típico de cuando llega un barco lleno de mercancía nueva: sedas de India, té de China, jersey inglés, algunos vestidos de París. No tenía tiempo para detenerse en ello. Dando trancos llegó hasta la taberna donde había estado días antes.

"Buenas tardes, busco a Daven" Anunció al cantinero, cuya expresión cansina lo recibió de nuevo.

"¡Daven, viejo inútil, ven aquí! ¡El niño bonito te busca!" Gritó el hombre hacia la muchedumbre de hombres que se amotinaban alrededor de una mesa donde una dupla jugaba a los dados.

Hans arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado ante el mote que se había ganado dentro de la cantina.

"Hans, ¿de nuevo por aquí?" Dijo Daven a modo de saludo.

"De nuevo aquí, señor. Necesito mostrarle algo" Respondió Hans, enseñándole el libro.

"Chico no sé leer" Se excusó el hombre, rascándose la nuca como si aquello lo avergonzara muchísimo.

"No es necesario leer, sólo necesito que vea un dibujo" Explicó amablemente el pelirrojo rebuscando entre las páginas aquella que contenía la imagen del barco que recordaba Daven. "¿Es ésta la embarcación que los atacó?"

Daven miró con atención el dibujo y luego frunció el ceño.

"Es ésta, muchacho" Afirmó el hombre.

"Muchas gracias, Daven" Dijo Hans, cerrando el libro.

Estrecharon las manos al despedirse y el joven salió de la cantina.

_¿Por qué atacarían así a Arendelle?_, se preguntó Hans preocupado, mientras esquivaba los puestos y la gente. _Debo decírselo a Elsa cuanto antes, _decidió, apurando el paso hacia el castillo.

* * *

Los pobladores se mostraban visiblemente afectados por la situación. De nuevo un grupo de criminales había atacado las pequeñas villas situadas en las montañas. Era hora de actuar.

"Lamento la situación" Dijo Elsa con pesar "Iré personalmente a revisar las montañas. Nadie ataca al pueblo de Arendelle y sale invicto" Agregó con un dejo de rabia en la voz.

"¡Elsa!" Exclamó con preocupación Anna.

"Silencio" Ordenó, fulminando con la mirada a su hermana pequeña, quien se arrebujó en los fuertes brazos de Kristoff.

Ya había tenido suficiente con el atrevimiento de Hans entrevistando a los náufragos, los piratas y los atacantes en las montañas. Todo eso debía terminar. Ahora. Arendelle era un reino pacífico y lo seguiría siendo, así tuviera que congelar a los criminales y enviarlos como si fueran piezas de tasajo en la bodega de un barco.

"Elsa, querida. No es necesario precipitarse" Dijo Niklas con suavidad.

"Lo es." Gruñó la reina, entornando los ojos azules y brillantes, clavándolos en la mirada de metal del príncipe de Helsingborg. "Que preparen mi caballo, iré a las montañas" Ordenó desviando la mirada hacia Kai, quien permanecía estoico y en silencio.

_¿Dónde está Hans?_, pensó, reparando recién en el hecho que el joven no estaba con ellos. Su conversación la había dejado perturbada y pensaba retomarla ni bien regresara de las montañas. _Quizás fue a la cocina,_ supuso. La imagen de Hans besándose con Marie golpeó su mente con el impacto de un puño y le produjo una sensación desagradable en el pecho.

"Iremos contigo, Elsa" Anunció Anna.

"No, tú te quedarás aquí. Una de nosotras debe estar en el castillo por cualquier problema" Indicó la mayor, a sabiendas del berrinche que tendría la pelirroja. No se equivocaba al ver la expresión de enojo surcar su rostro usualmente dulce.

"¡Uhmm!" Se quejó "Kristoff irá contigo" Indicó, advirtiéndole con la mirada a su novio que no discutiera aquello.

El rubio frunció el ceño ante la orden de la princesa, pero la acató, asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Por supuesto que también iré contigo, amor mío" Dijo Niklas "Las montañas no son un sitio para una reina" Explicó con voz amable.

Elsa asintió con suavidad, sintiéndose reconfortada de contar con la compañía de dos hombres en su expedición a las montañas.

La comitiva salió rauda hacia el camino principal que conducía a la montaña del norte. Elsa en los lomos de Achuz, quien había estado algo reticente de salir dejando a Sitron en las caballerizas, encabezaba el grupo.

"Vamos, bonita. Ya verás como pronto estaremos de regreso" Prometió la reina en su oído, de modo que sólo la yegua pudiera escucharla.

* * *

Un revuelo acontecía en las cocinas cuando Hans llegó de su travesura por el muelle. Con prontitud dejó el libro en su cuarto, para integrarse al grupo que cuchicheaba al lado del hogar.

"Atacantes en las montañas" Dijo Berta, la cocina, llevándose con cuidado la mano regordeta a la mejilla.

"La reina los pondrá en su sitio" Afirmó Rick, uno de los sirvientes, asintiendo con la cabeza, de modo que su melena azabache se sacudía.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Hans a Marie, por lo bajo.

"Su majestad, la reina, ha marchado a las montañas a poner fin a los atacantes de las villas en las montañas" Respondió la muchacha con una sonrisa seductora "¿Te apetece un sándwich?" Preguntó con voz coqueta.

"No, gracias. ¿Quién acompaña a la reina?" Preguntó Hans con semblante preocupado.

"El joven Kristoff y el príncipe Niklas. Aquí sólo quedo la princesa Anna y vaya que está rabiosa" Respondió Marie, revoleando los ojos.

_¡No! Prácticamente fue sola a las montañas…. debo hacer algo, _pensó Hans mientras se apresuraba a la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas, Hans?" Preguntó Marie con curiosidad.

"Debo… debo buscar unas flores en el jardín. Els...La reina me pidió eso… antes de marchar" Respondió titubeante y marchó rápido antes de que la joven lo atosigara con más preguntas. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Sitron relinchó feliz al verlo y se mostró emocionado al saber que el también saldría. Hans lo espoleó con vigor de modo que el animal salió a toda carrera, tomando el mismo camino que la comitiva.

* * *

"¿Conoces algún atajo, Kristoff?" Preguntó Elsa, viendo como las montañas se hacían más y más grandes.

Los aldeanos iban silenciosos sentados en el trineo de Sven, quien tiraba de él y se desplazaba gracias a la capa de hielo que Elsa creaba a cada paso, dejando un rastro blanco por todo el camino.

"Si, pero no es seguro. Somos demasiados y aquí hay lobos" Respondió el joven mientras dirigía las riendas de su reno.

"Comprendo" Dijo Elsa con palpable decepción.

"Iremos por la vía segura, amor mío" Anunció Niklas, como si fuera la voz cantante del grupo.

Sin que él lo notara, Elsa arrugó la nariz ante el mote que le había puesto. No le agradaba que la llamara así en público y casi que no lo toleraba en privado. Se sentía algo incomoda desde que le había permitido cortejarla. El príncipe se tomaba algunas atribuciones que no le agradaban para nada.

_Si tan sólo Hans estuviera aquí,_ pensó la reina con melancolía. Superados los conflictos del principio, la amistad con el ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur la hacía sentir segura. Él la hacía sentir segura y confiada. _Quizás fui algo dura con él,_ meditó recordando la charla que habían tenido algunas horas antes. Recordó su mirada verde avergonzada. Lo que más le gustaba de Hans eran sus ojos verdes y expresivos. Pensar en el joven pelirrojo siempre le producía un cosquilleo agradable en el cuerpo y una necesidad imperiosa de estar cerca de él. _¿Cómo se sentirá besarlo?... ¡ELSA!,_ se reprendió a sí misma. Suspiró frustrada.

"Alguien nos sigue" Puntualizó Niklas, sacándola de la nube de sus pensamientos.

Elsa volteó ligeramente. Efectivamente, un bravo jinete se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos. El sol del atardecer le arranco un reflejo de fuego al jinete y supo quién era. Una sonrisa rebelde afloró en sus labios, sin que ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

"Hans" murmuró la rubia esperanzada.

A su lado el príncipe de Helsingborg hizo un mohín de disgusto.

"Sigamos camino, no es conveniente detenernos ahora. Llegáramos muy tarde a la villa si lo hacemos" Ordenó Niklas, ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de Elsa.

"Sitron es muy rápido. No demoraremos mucho si lo esperamos" Explicó la reina, tironeando de las riendas de Achuz para detenerla. "Alto todos" Ordenó, levantando su delicada mano.

Hans no tardó mucho en llegar. La velocidad del viento sobre los lomos de su semental Fjord le había arrebolado las mejillas, resaltando sus pecas y despeinando su cabello.

"Elsa… Majestad. Permítame escoltarla hasta las montañas" Pidió el pelirrojo, ignorando a toda la comitiva, clavado su mirada decidida y verde en los ojos azules de Elsa.

"Claro que si" Aceptó la reina con entusiasmo.

"No hemos traído suficientes alimentos para uno más, mi adorada reina" Puntualizó Niklas, muy pegado de sí mismo.

"Hans vendrá con nosotros" Anunció la reina, desafiando con la mirada a su pretendiente. La imagen de príncipe azul que Elsa se había forjado de él se descascaraba más y más con el correr de las horas.

"Puedo regresar al castillo, majestad" Sugirió Hans, tironeando de las riendas de Sitron quien se estiraba para frotar el hocico con Achuz, como era su costumbre siempre que se veía librado de las cuatro paredes de madera de su box en las caballerizas del castillo.

"De ninguna manera. Pero es cierto lo que dice Niklas."Señaló Elsa, posando su mirada en los ojos grises del segundo heredero al trono de Helsingborg. "Tú regresaras al castillo" Indicó.

"¡Elsa, amor mío! No te dejaré sola con esta… chusma" Exclamó con notable irritación Niklas, arrugando la frente.

"¿Chusma?" Repitió, irritada, la reina. "¿Chusma mi pueblo? ¿Mi familia? ¿Mi amigo?" Continuó, lanzándole una mirada furibunda "Príncipe Niklas le ordeno que regrese al palacio. ¡Ahora!"

El noble rubio no respondió a tales palabras y sólo se limitó a tomar las riendas de su caballo para dirigirlo al camino de regreso. Elsa suspiró resignada sobre los lomos de Achuz. Hans la observaba con expresión sorprendida.

"¿Estás segura, Elsa?" Preguntó por lo bajo

"Sí. Así estamos mejor" Respondió la rubia, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida. "Tu compañía me reconforta, Hans" Confesó con tal vergüenza que espoleó a la yegua para ganarle un tranco al pelirrojo y no seguir viéndolo a la cara. Pero lo que había dicho era cierto, la presencia de Hans la hacía sentir bien y contenida. El ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur le provocaba sensaciones que no podía dominar y estaban muy lejos del frío y el hielo.

A cada paso que daban el aire de las montañas se volvía cada vez más frío y puro, provocándole una sensación armoniosa en el cuerpo, como si realmente perteneciera allí. Observó maravillada como los picos por siempre nevados se hacían más y más cercanos. De pronto, conforme más avanzaban, un ligero ronroneo comenzó a flotar en el aire. Una canción quizás.

_Born of cold and winter air_

_and mountain rain combining._

_This icy force both foul and fair_

_has a frozen heart worth mining._

Kristoff se volvió hacia ellos con una sonrisa bailoteando en los labios.

"Estamos cerca, majestad" Indicó el joven fornido, retomando la vista al frente.

Cuanto más avanzaban, más vibrantes se hacían las notas, como picos golpeando el hielo.

_So cut through the heart, cold and clear._

_Strike for love and strike for fear._

_See the beauty, sharp and sheer_

_Split the ice apart_

_And break the frozen heart_

Por encima del hombro, contempló a Hans cerrar la fila de la comitiva, con aquel porte poderoso a lomos de su caballo. Sin duda una estampa que siempre recordaría. Suspiró soñadora.

"¡Cuidado!" Gritó Kristoff, maniobrando con el trineo. "¡Lobos!"

En una fracción de segundos todo el grupo se desperdigó por el bosque. Achuz estaba completamente fuera de control y Elsa forcejaba por dominarla. Sin embargo, su adorada yegua la tiró de su montura, de modo que la reina surcó brevemente los aires hasta aterrizar entre una mata de arbustos, congelándola al instante. Oyó unas pisadas crujir sobre la tierra, acercándose a ella, antes de quedar inconsciente entre el follaje.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Un capítulo corto para comenzar la semana (es martes... who cares?)! ¡Oh, no! Arendelle está en serios problemas, ¿Podrán Elsa, Hans y Kristoff encontrar una solución? Parece que el príncipe Niklas no es tan encantador después de todo, ¿ustedes que opinan?

Los reviews son sin duda lo mejor del FF... amo todos y cada uno de ellos, que con esmero me escriben en cada publicación! :3

_Andy_: Me alegro que te guste y que sigas cada una de mis actualizaciones. En algún momento Anna dejará de tratar mal a Hans y viceversa, lo prometo. Muchas gracias por tu review! :)

_Denisa Miller_: Genial si te resultó gracioso, era la idea! Sobre todo con los muñecos de nieve. :)

_Miche Chekealo_: Celos, celos everywhere para esta dupla! Muchas gracias por tu abrazo esponjoso, te aseguro que me brindó de inspiración para continuar! :)

_Lalocanaye_: Adoro que adores mi historia! La dupla de muñecos dará que hablar! Muchas gracias por tu largo review, sin duda, fue genial! :)

_TALOS X_: Me parece que sí, que nadie más le puso una pareja a Olaf, quizás inicié una nueva moda dentro del FF. Prometo que Hans compartirá sus hallazgos en breve, ni él se aguanta tanto chisme jajaja. Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_SkyBlue05_: Genial si logre el factor sorpresa, todos querían a una Elsa celosa! Tuve mis serias dudas si incluir o no a Ginger, porque no sabía si iba a arruinar un poco la historia, pero después dije… es un fic de Disney… bienvenidos sean los muñecos parlanchines! Hans se guardó la información, pero pronto la revelará! Muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Abby Lockhart1_: Me alegro que te guste y por supuesto que no voy a dejar a nadie con la curiosidad! Muchas gracias por tu review! :) Pd: me dejaste muy intrigada con la última actualización de tu fic :O

_Adrilabelle_: Bueno, escribiste un fic sobre mi fic prácticamente… me encanta! :)

_Edymar Guillen_: Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo y en breve sabremos quién provoca los ataques a Arendelle. :)

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein_: Me parece que sí! :)

_Ana Victoria_: Es que estoy reservando el beso para más adelante! Por cierto, he leído tu historia, está muy buena.:)

_Patzlin-Donno_: Todo debe entender, sobre los principales involucrados lo mucho que se quieren, no lo vean aún! Par de ciegos! Por suerte tenemos a Olaf, Kristoff y Anna para hacérselos ver! Muchas gracias por tu review! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus persojanes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 9: Ladrones_

"Elsa" La llamó con la preocupación vibrando en cada letra. "Elsa, despierta" Pidió nuevamente.

Llevaba a la reina en brazos, ligera como una pluma, delicada como una flor. No era la primera vez que la llevaba de esa forma, pero sin duda, la primera que sentía verdadero temor por ella. La había encontrado inconsciente a los pies de un arbusto congelado. Controlando que no estuviera herida gravemente, tan sólo tenía unos pequeños raspones producto de la caída.

"Mmhh… ¿Hans?" Murmuró y su voz débil lo reconfortó.

Avanzó hasta un claro, donde pudo colocarla sobre la mullida hierba. Estaba anocheciendo y debía buscar un refugio seguro, pero su prioridad era que la reina despertara.

Elsa se removió un poco y se aferró a su camisa, de modo tal que sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Hans tragó en seco, nunca se había sentido así de nervioso ante la cercanía de una mujer. La reina despertó lentamente y, al reconocerlo, no dudó en estrecharse contra él en un necesitado abrazo.

"¡Hans! Fue horrible… los lobos… Achuz… me caí y…" Soltó entre sollozos, su nivel de angustia era tangible a través de los pequeños copitos de nieve que comenzaban a formarse a su alrededor.

"Shh… tranquila, Elsa… todo está bien" Consoló el pelirrojo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sólo meciéndola entre sus brazos, ahora que ambos estaban sobre el pasto.

Ella no insistió con sus palabras, dejándose abrazar y mecer, relajándose con el firme cuerpo de Hans. Sus ligeros temblores, producto del llanto, se hicieron cada vez menores.

El mayordomo sólo se separó de ella para limpiarle los rastros de lágrimas que resbalaban por su fino y hermoso rostro. Casi sin pensarlo, su mirada se poso en los labios rojos de la reina. Inclinó la cabeza, dejándose llevar, esperando algún tipo de rechazo por parte de la soberana de Aredenlle. Pero, en contra de todo pronóstico, lejos de empujarlo o abofetearlo, Elsa cerró los ojos, dándole una autorización muda a lo que planeaba hacer.

Colocó su mano en la nuca de la muchacha y con suavidad la atrajo hacia sí. Estaba a milímetros de rozar sus labios, de probar todo lo que ella tuviera para ofrecer, cuando un ruido los sobresaltó. Un "plop" y otro y otro. Por todos lados. Uno a uno comenzaron a aparecer los trolls que dominaban el bosque de las montañas del reino de Arendelle.

"Es la reina" Anunció uno de los trolls, acercándose a la pareja, que permanecía abrazada.

"¿Qué rayos…?" Comenzó Hans, poniéndose de pie, ayudando a Elsa a que también lo haga.

"Príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur" Dijo otro, más añoso que el primero que habló. "Qué sorpresa verlo aquí" Comentó, abriéndose paso entre los otros.

"¿Eh?" Exclamó el pelirrojo, confundido, mirando para todos lados. Elsa, a su lado, parecía muy tranquila ante la situación. Cien pares de ojos los miraban curiosos. "¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" Murmuró.

"Los trolls sabemos muchas cosas, jovencito." Explicó Gran Pabbie, posándose ante él. "Curioso caso el tuyo." Agregó con tono misterioso.

Hans alzó una ceja, sin comprender a donde iba con esa conversación aquel hombrecito gris y arrugado.

"Un corazón a medio descongelar" Anunció, señalando el pecho del príncipe y todos los trolls hicieron expresiones de asombro.

"¿A qué se refiere con eso?" Preguntó el joven, ligeramente ofuscado. "¿Qué es todo esto, Elsa?"

"Los trolls han gobernado el bosque de Arendelle por siglos, son amos y señores de una sabiduría muy antigua, especialmente sobre temas del corazón" Respondió la reina. "Gran Pabbie, las villas de las montañas han sido atacadas, ¿saben ustedes que está sucediendo?" Preguntó esperanzada.

"Movimientos extraños, alteza. Hay hombres picando dentro de una cueva, al este de la montaña norte" Respondió el troll anciano.

"¿Mineros?" Preguntó Elsa, juntando sus cejas en una expresión de enojo

"Ladrones, Elsa. Están robando lo que se esconde dentro de las montañas de Arendelle" Explicó Hans, sonriendo de lado. "Diamantes"

"¡Oh, no! Ese es el producto principal de venta de Arendelle. ¡Debo detenerlos!" Gruñó la rubia, encaminándose hacia el bosque.

"¡Espera, Elsa! Está anocheciendo y no es prudente deambular solos por el bosque con los lobos" Dijo el pelirrojo, apresurando sus pasos para tomar a la reina por un brazo. "Podríamos pasar la noche aquí y mañana buscar a los demás" Sugirió, alzando la vista hasta el cielo ahora ya violáceo por el anochecer.

"Pero los ladrones…" Mustió Elsa, volviendo la vista hacia el bosque.

"Prometo que te ayudaré a buscarlos. Los sacaremos de Arendelle" Dijo Hans con seguridad, sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes.

Elsa correspondió su sonrisa y asintió.

Mientras la reina comía delicadamente los frutos que los trolls le ofrecían, sentada al lado del fuego, sobre un tronco, Bulda y Cliff interceptaron a Hans mientras revisaba que las riendas de Sitron y Achuz no se soltaran de su amarre.

"Dime, chico, ¿Cuándo le dirás a la reina que la quieres?" Preguntó curiosa Bulda, con su aura maternal.

"Pff… no quiero a Elsa, sólo es mi amiga" Respondió Hans, resoplando. No le gustaba para nada que lo incomodaran de esa forma. Sin embargo, la pareja de trolls no parecía muy satisfecha con esa respuesta.

"¿Amiga, eh?" Puntualizó Cliff, entrecerrando los ojos.

En un parpadeo, tenía muchos trolls rodeándolo.

_How does she know you love her?_

_How does she know she's yours?_

Cantó Bulda con voz suave, avanzando hacia el joven, haciéndolo retroceder.

_How does she know that you love her?_

Secundó Cliff, atacando a Hans por el otro flanco. El pelirrojo adoptó una expresión incomoda al verse así rodeado.

_How does she know that you really, really, truely love her? _

_How does she know that you love her? _

_How do you show her you love her? _

_How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?_

Insistieron los dos, sin dar el brazo a torcer. Quizás cantando el decimo tercer príncipe entendiera que pasaba dentro de su corazón.

Alzó la mirada buscando a Elsa para pedirle auxilio, pero la soberana estaba absorta en una conversación con Gran Pabbie, totalmente ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo a pasos suyos.

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted_

_You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say..._

_"How do I know he loves me?"_

_(How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you love her?)_

_"How do I know he's mine?"_

_(How does she know that you really, really, truely love her?)_

Cantaron los trolls, bailando a su alrededor. Hans no podía dejar de ver a Elsa. El resplandor dorado del fuego le besaba las mejillas, la conversación con el jefe de los trolls le arrancaba algunas sonrisas. Se veía radiante.

_Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?_

_Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!_

_He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday_

_That's how you know, that's how you know!_

_He's your love..._

Explicaron Bulda y Cliff entre versos, regalándose flores entre ellos. No podía negar que algo de ternura le hacían sentir. _¿Qué es este calor repentino?_, pensó llevándose una mano al pecho.

_You've got to show her you need her_

_Don't treat her like a mind reader_

_Each day do something to need her_

_To believe you love her_

Dijo Cliff, trepado a los hombros de una pirámide de trolls, para estar a la altura del alto príncipe y apretarle la cara. Hans trató de liberarse, pero debía admitir que el hombrecillo tenía fuerza.

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after_

_Everybody wants to know their true love is true..._

_How do you know he loves you?_

_(How does she know that you love her?_

_How do you show her you need her?)_

_How do you know he's yours?_

_(How does she know that you really, really, truely-)_

_Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?_

_Dedicate a song with words in_

_Just for you? Ohhh!_

Canturreó Bulda con una sonrisa, subiéndose a la otra pirámide de trolls. Su esposo libero del agarre al joven, pero ella lo retomó, haciéndole girar la cabeza en dirección a la reina.

_He'll find his own way to tell you_

_With the little things he'll do_

_That's how you know_

_That's how you know!_

Entonaron para Elsa, quien los miró extrañada, sin abandonar su sonrisa. Hans sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Nada que pudiera decir sacaría a los hombrecillos de su tesitura.

_He's your love_

_He's your love..._

Insistieron, ahora rodeando la joven, quien giró graciosamente la cabeza para obsérvalos a todos.

"¿Qué sucede?" Susurró Elsa, cuando la acercaron a Hans.

"No lo sé. Creo que tus amigos del bosque están chiflados" Respondió el joven, entre dientes. Aquel comentario le hizo ganar un codazo. "¡Oye!" Se quejó con dolor.

_That's how you know_

_He loves you_

_That's how you know_

_It's true_

"¿Cómo sé yo qué?" Soltó la reina, mirándolos con preocupación.

_Because he'll wear your favorite color_

_Just so he can match your eyes_

_Rent a private picnic_

_By the fires glow-oohh!_

Bajó su verde mirada a su ropa, los pantalones azules que llevaba combinaban perfecto con los ojos de Elsa. El sonrojo se hizo evidente en su rostro

Los trolls los empujaban a estar cerca y más cerca.

_His heart will be yours forever_

_Something everyday will show_

_That's how you know_

_(That's how you know)_

_That's how you know_

_(That's how you know)_

Chillaron todos a coro, sonriendo con dulzura.

_He's your love..._

Suspiró Bulda, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo, tomándose de la mano con Cliff.

_That's how she knows that you love her_

_That's how you show her you love her_

Explicó el hombrecito, mirando a su esposa para luego posar la mirada en la pareja que habían logrado reunir en el medio de la ronda. A Elsa no le quedo más remedio que apoyar las manos en el pecho de Hans de tan próximos que estaban.

_That's how you know..._

_That's how you know..._

_He's your love..._

Finalizó Bulda, suavizando la voz, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia Elsa. Cuando terminaron la canción, el bosque lentamente fue quedando en silencio y uno a uno los trolls se fueron marchando, dejándoles fuego, comida y unas mantas de hierba para pasar la noche.

"Bien. Eso si fue extraño" Soltó nervioso Hans, sentándose apresuradamente a comer una manzana.

"Si…" Suspiró Elsa, tomando asiento a su lado.

Entre mordisco y mordisco, el pelirrojo no podía dejar de meditar las palabras de Gran Pabbie. Un corazón a medio descongelar. Cuando se había retirado de Arendelle, la princesa Anna le había espetado en la cara que el único corazón congelado era el suyo. Lo cual, lamentablemente, era real. Jamás había experimentado a ciencia cierta el amor, sino migajas. Los pocos ratos que sus padres estaban con él, el poco interés de sus hermanos, las muchachas sólo se acercaban a él al saber que era un príncipe, buscando fortuna. Sin embargo, al llegar a Arendelle por segunda vez, las cosas habían cambiado, lentamente. _¿Cuándo comenzó a descongelarse mi corazón? ¿Y por qué?, _se preguntó mientras observaba de soslayo a la reina tratar de abrir una nuez, haciendo una mueca de concentración, mordiéndose la punta de la lengua. Seguramente la expresión más estúpida que le hubiera visto hasta la fecha. Sonriendo sin maldad, retiró la nuez de las manos de Elsa.

"Permíteme" Pidió.

* * *

Los rayos cálidos del sol casi otoñal le acariciaban las mejillas como si del tacto de una madre se tratara. Con remoloneo y pereza, comenzó a despertar la regente de aquellas verdes tierras. No había dormido así de bien en años, lo cual la hizo sonreír, aun con los ojos cerrados. _Cinco minutos más, _se permitió, acomodándose en la firme almohada. Un momento. Firme almohada. Abrió los ojos rápidamente.

Casi la mitad de su cuerpo reposaba sobre Hans Westerguard. Su cabeza sobre el pecho, el brazo derecho en su cintura, mientras que su pierna derecha se cruzaba por encima de las largas piernas enfundadas en gabardina y botas de cuero del joven.

_¡Qué vergüenza!,_ pensó Elsa, horrorizada. Cuando quiso levantarse, notó el agarre del pelirrojo.

"Hans" Lo llamó con un susurró.

"Cinco minutos más" Pidió con voz somnolienta, sin abrir los ojos y sin aflojar el agarre.

"Hans" Repitió Elsa, una octava más arriba.

"No…"Mustió, volteándose, dejándolos ambos de costado.

Elsa estaba tan cerca de su cara que podía contar las pecas que adornaban su nariz. Una nariz perfecta, por cierto.

"¡Hans!" Exclamó la reina.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?" Soltó, alborotado, el pelirrojo, aflojando el agarre finalmente. "Elsa" Suspiró "¡Elsa!" Repitió, al darse cuenta en la situación en la que estaban.

"Shhh… Vas a despertar a todo el bosque… Dios, Hans. Eres una marmota" Dijo Elsa, posando sus dedos sobre los finos labios del joven para callarlo. "Es hora de levantarse." Indicó, incorporándose con lentitud. Cuando volteó, Hans se había arrebujado nuevamente en las mantas de hierba. "¡Hans!" Se quejó la reina, comenzando a enfadarse.

El joven no dijo ni pío y su respiración acompasada le dio la pauta de que se había dormido nuevamente. Elsa pateó el suelo indignada. _¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan remolón?_, pensó, inflando los carrillos como solía hacer Anna cuando se enfadaba. De pronto, una idea maligna cruzó su mente. Con pasos sigilosos se acercó al pelirrojo y, colocándose de rodillas junto a él, formó una pequeña capa de nieve en su mano. Abrió el cuello de la camisa de modo tal que la nieve cayera por su nuca y luego por la espalda. Hans despertó al instante, dando un respingo.

"¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?" Preguntó escandalizado, mientras se movía enérgicamente para sacarse la nieve.

La reina no tuvo más remedio que echarse a reír.

"No es gracioso" Puntualizó ofendido Hans, volteando el rostro.

"Oh, vamos. Sólo es un poco de nieve." Dijo Elsa, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Estaba durmiendo muy a gusto, para tu información" Explicó Hans, sentado en el césped. "Experimentando un maravilloso sueño"

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué tipo de sueño?" Preguntó curiosa la rubia, sin abandonar su sonrisa.

"Uno donde una reina de hielo sucumbía a las cosquillas" Respondió Hans antes de moverse rápidamente y acorralar a Elsa.

"¡No, por favor!" Suplicó la rubia, entre risas, mientras sentía los dedos del pelirrojo acariciar sus costillas vestidas de satén azul y muselina.

"Es mi venganza, Elsa" Puntualizó Hans, colocándola debajo suyo, sujetando sus manos por encima de la cabeza. Sin duda la imagen más sensual que había tenido de la reina hasta el momento, recostada sobre la hierba, acalorada por el esfuerzo, jadeando y completamente a su merced.

"Bonita estampa" Dijo una voz cerca de ellos. Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacia el origen de la voz, encontrándose con la expresión sorprendida de Kristoff que compartía zanahorias con un, ahora, estupefacto Sven. "Llevo toda la mañana buscándolos. Los aldeanos ya están en la villa"

Hans fue el primero en ponerse de pie, para ayudar a la reina. Ambos cruzaron una mirada avergonzada al verse pillados en tamaña situación. _Qué hubiera pasado sí…_, pensó Elsa, pasando al lado de Kristoff para buscar a Achuz.

El tramo final hasta las montañas lo hicieron con el parloteo de Kristoff de fondo, aunque ambos iban demasiado ensimismados en sus pensamientos como para prestarle excesiva al robusto montañés. Las pocas ideas que la soberana había podido captar eran que no era habitual que los lobos estuvieran por allí, que alguien debió enviarlos y que ya sabía dónde se encontraba la problemática mina.

"Alto" Ordenó Kristoff, casi en un susurro. El rubio montañés sobre los lomos de su reno parecía preocupado. "Esto no se suponía que debía estar aquí" Explicó, señalando la gran roca que ahora obstruía el paso.

Elsa y Hans intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Preguntó la reina.

"Rodear la roca. Tengan cuidado con el desfiladero que está a la izquierda, debemos marchar por la derecha" Respondió el rubio, señalando el estrecho espacio que había entre la roca y la montaña.

Con cuidado, uno a uno pasaron por el lugar.

"La cuerva no está lejos" Indico Kristoff, señalando un lateral de la montaña.

Los ruidos de picos chocando contra la roca se escuchaban ligeramente. Los tres avanzaron en silencio hasta casi la entrada de la cueva. Descabalgaron con cuidado. Luego, se pegaron a la pared, avanzando con sigilo. Asomaron la cabeza por la entrada. Al pelirrojo le bastó ver el uniforme de uno de los hombres para saber con qué calaña estaba tratando. Tironeo del brazo de Elsa para alejarla de allí.

"Debemos detenerlos y…" Indicó la rubia con gesto furioso.

"Elsa… el reino de Helsingborg es quien está atacando a Arendelle" Soltó de sopetón Hans, interrumpiéndola, con expresión seria.

* * *

**¡Hola!** Uhhhmm el príncipe Niklas tiene muchas explicaciones que dar, ¿ustedes qué creen?

Ahora, si... review time! Hermosos y adorados reviews 3

_Megumisakura_: Me alegro que te haya gustado! :)

_Adrilabelle_: Supongo que ahora estás más contenta, dado que no fue la única actualización de la semana :)

_Maxireina2000_: Doble ración de diversión esta semana! Gracias por amar mi fic! :)

_Lalocanaye_: Evil prince! En breve tendremos sus mejores expresiones faciales, lo prometo! :)

_Patzylin-Donno_: Pregunta respondida por cortesía de Hans! :)

_Ana Victoria_: Me alegro que te guste tanto mi historia! Prometo dejar un review en la tuya! :)

_Chiara Polairix Eldestein_: Lobos, sangre y guerra… Game of Snow! :)

_TALOS X_: Oh, sí! Lo mejor viene ahora! :)

_Abby Lockhart1_: Me alegro que te guste mi fic y ahora ya sabemos quiénes son los piratas! :)

_Edymar Guillen_: Por fin actualizo y por fin puedo responderte. Ahora supongo que hay más ansias por saber cómo resuelven este nuevo dilema.

_Tokeijikakeno orenji_: Oh, God! Finales…The Horror… no sé cómo será en tu casa, pero odiaba rendir finales! Elsa y Hans a pasitos de ser algo más que amigos! (:3) Creo que eres la única que siente pena por Niklas! :)

_SkyBlue05_: Oh, no la secuestraron… pero quería dar la sensación que si, je. Perdón. Frozen Heart es mi favorita, por eso decidí incluirla… de hecho en este fic pienso incluir mis cuatro canciones preferidas! (Un secreto oscuro, he de reconocer). Creo que con este capítulo aclare un poco de toda esa intriga. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 10: Una reina muy justa_

Helsingborg. Le había abierto las puertas de su castillo, la hospitalidad de su hogar, el cobijo de su techo, ¿y así le pagaban? La ira bullía en las venas de Elsa como si el torrente de un río se tratara. Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Hans, se deshizo de su agarre y se encamino a la cueva que los ladrones estaban esquilmando. Un grupo de unos 20 hombres muñidos de picos y palas escarbaban las paredes de roca en busca del más precioso de los materiales.

"¡Alto ahí!" Gritó furibunda Elsa.

"¡Majestad!" Exclamó un muy sorprendido vizconde de Landskrona. "¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo, vizconde. Ha estado saqueando mis montañas y alborotando la vida tranquila de mis aldeanos" Respondió indignada la reina, alzando las manos lista para el ataque.

"Todo tiene una explicación, alteza. No hay necesidad de alterarse" Dijo el hombre, acercándose con cautela.

"Mantenga la distancia" Advirtió con voz grave Hans, flanqueando a la reina por la derecha.

Elsa miró de reojo a ambos lados, Hans y Kristoff la escoltaban, ambos igual de furiosos que ella.

"Príncipe Hans. Siempre supe que sería una molestia" Espetó el vizconde con desdén.

El hombre regordete y rubio avanzó algunos pasos más en dirección a Elsa.

"Le he dicho que no se mueva" Dijo mordaz Hans, casi como un gruñido, frunciendo el ceño.

"Me importa un bledo lo que digas, principito de morondanga. Muchachos. ¡A ellos!" Ordenó el vizconde.

Nadie tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, puesto que la reina había congelado el suelo de la cueva y con ello, los pies de todos los hombres, con excepción de sus dos escoltas. Los observó forcejear unos instantes antes de acercarse al vizconde.

"Sus explicaciones las escucharé en la corte" Anunció con frialdad la rubia.

Uno a uno fue forjándoles unas apretadas esposas de hielo, imposibles de derretir con el calor humano. Con ayuda de las sogas que siempre lleva Kristoff en su equipo de montaña ataron a los hombres, de modo que formaron una larga hilera de acusados que ahora debía marchar de nuevo a Arendelle.

Los aldeanos saludaron agradecidos a la reina al ver el desfile de criminales pasar por un lateral del pequeño pueblo de picadores de hielo y mineros.

"Gracias" Murmuró Elsa cuando se posicionó al lado de Hans.

"Ha sido un placer, Elsa. Pero hay más. Helsingborg es también responsable por el hundimiento del galeón" Explicó el pelirrojo en voz baja. "Siento el atrevimiento, he metido la nariz en cosas que no me correspondían" Agregó, ligeramente avergonzado.

"Es cierto. Pero sin tu atrevimiento no hubiéramos dado con los ladrones. Arendelle te da las gracias, Hans" Respondió la reina con una brillante sonrisa.

Llegaron al palacio al caer la tarde, Anna los recibió sorprendida y no dudo en arrojarse a los brazos de Kristoff al ver que el muchacho regresaba sano y salvo de su excursión a las montañas. Elsa le dedico una expresión de enfado al príncipe Niklas cuando este corrió a recibirla.

"No deseo hablar contigo" Dijo con dureza la reina, pasando de largo por enfrente del príncipe. "Hablaremos mañana en la corte. Guardias, lleven a estos hombres a los calabozos, incluida su majestad, el príncipe Niklas"

"¡Elsa, amor mío! ¡Esto es un error!" Gritó el rubio, forcejeando con los guardias.

La rubia hizo oídos sordos a los gritos de su pretendiente y se perdió tras las puertas del palacio. La desilusión que sentía en su pecho era demasiado grande como para seguir viendo aquel rostro.

Sin dirigir palabra alguna, corrió escaleras arriba y se encerró en su habitación.

* * *

Hans no pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada de satisfacción al desdichado Niklas mientras era acarreado a los calabozos. Ese era el fin de la presencia del petulante príncipe de Helsingborg en el castillo. El acusado le regaló una mirada cargada de odio.

Una vez dentro del castillo se ofreció a llevarle la cena a la reina, dado que ella había manifestado el deseo de tomar sus alimentos en su cuarto. Giró la perilla dorada y empujó con suavidad la puerta. Dentro contempló una escena que le provocó una punzada en el pecho inmediatamente. Elsa lloraba desconsoladamente en su cama, con el rostro enterrado en una mullida almohada blanca de plumas. La tristeza que sentía la reina provocaba que la temperatura bajara unos cuantos grados y algunos copitos de nieve danzaban alrededor de su cabeza.

Depositó la bandeja en la mesa que estaba a un costado en la habitación y con pasos inseguros se aproximó a la cama. Los sollozos de Elsa le estrujaban el corazón de una manera que dudaba alguna vez haber sentido.

"¿Elsa?" Mustió dubitativo.

La rubia despegó el rostro de la almohada, sus preciosos ojos azules estaban hinchados por el llanto y las mejillas sonrojadas por las lágrimas.

"Vete" Ordenó, volviendo a su posición inicial.

"No lo haré" Respondió con tono obstinado Hans.

Se aproximó más, para luego sentarse en el borde la cama. Su mano algo temblorosa se posó en la espalda de Elsa. Ella amainó el llanto. Luego se incorporó una vez más. Sentándose en la cama, se quitó los rastros de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Con ese aspecto le parecía más menuda de lo normal. La necesidad de consolarla se le hizo imposible de controlar.

"Elsa, ¿por qué lloras? Capturamos a los ladrones" Indagó Hans con voz suave, atreviéndose a tomar una de las manos de la reina entre las suyas. La tenía helada, más de lo habitual.

"Soy una estúpida" Respondió Elsa con un suspiro. "Un gobernante más hábil hubiera adivinado que no eran de fiar"

"Un gobernante con poderes para leer la mente tal vez" Puntualizó Hans haciendo una mueca "Eres una buena reina, Elsa. Justa, honesta y afectuosa con tu pueblo. Todos te adoran" Agregó sonriendo sin enseñar los dientes, como era su costumbre.

"¿Tú crees?" Murmuró dubitativa la rubia, dando algunos hipidos producto del llanto.

"Por supuesto. Elsa, eres el tipo de gobernante que me hubiera gustado ser" Confesó el mayordomo y un rubor tímido cubrió sus mejillas, dándose cuenta que había hablado de más. Jamás le había comentado tamaña cosa a nadie.

"¡Oh!" Suspiró Elsa, sorprendida.

"Lo siento. Te he incomodado." Se disculpó Hans. Se sentía muy idiota en esa situación y no sabía cómo obrar frente a la reina.

La soberana meneó la cabeza y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa. Lentamente la habitación fue cobrando una temperatura más acorde a la época del año que estaban experimentando.

"No lo hiciste" Respondió con voz suave. "Entonces… ¿ya no quieres ser rey?" Preguntó sorprendida.

El pelirrojo meditó un instante. Con tantas tareas de las cuales ocuparse como mayordomo de Elsa y al ver visto privado de tanto protocolo como miembro de la realeza, no se había planteado en meses su anhelo de ser rey.

"No lo sé… creo que ya no lo deseo como antes" Respondió antes de llevarse el dorso de la mano de Elsa a los labios. "Hora de comer, alteza" Indicó, depositando un casto beso sobre aquella piel tan tersa.

Hans no abandonó la habitación hasta que Elsa hubiere terminado de comer, hablando amenamente con ella, haciéndola reír de tanto en tanto.

"Llevamos días como amigos y hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti" Soltó la reina, antes de llevarse a los labios la copa rebosante de jugo.

"¿Qué gustaría saber de mi?" Preguntó Hans con curiosidad, sin duda que la reina se mostrara tan abiertamente interesada en él lo regocijaba.

Elsa apoyó su dedo índice sobre el mentón, en gesto dubitativo.

"¿Color favorito?" Preguntó al fin.

"Púrpura" Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

"¡El mío también!" Chillo emocionada Elsa.

"Mi turno. ¿Comida preferida?" Dijo Hans riendo ante entusiasmo de la chica.

"Sándwiches. Es una comida práctica y no corres el riesgo de mancharte" Respondió la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común, eminencia" Comentó el mayordomo, sorprendido y Elsa soltó una risita.

Descubrieron así que tenían más cosas en común de las que pensaban. La expresión somnolienta en el rostro de la muchacha le indicó que tal vez fuera hora de dormir, además, había pasado más tiempo a solas en su cuarto de lo que era correcto para una mujer de su posición. Elsa se acostó nuevamente en su cama y en pocos minutos cayó profundamente dormida. Hans la contempló unos instantes en silencio, mientras ordenaba el servicio sobre la bandeja. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró anhelando pasar mucho más tiempo de esa manera con ella. El corazón le latió fuerte al pensar en compartir el lecho, despertar con Elsa entre sus brazos, no como en el bosque, si no de una manera más intima.

Cuando estaba próximo a la puerta, la escuchó murmurar entre sueños.

"Niklas"

Una palabra fue suficiente para que un latigazo de dolor se hiciera presente en él. El corazón de Elsa pertenecía a alguien más y ese el motivo de su sufrimiento.

Hans dejó de racionalizar sus sentimientos. Estaba experimentando uno muy amargo. Celos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente una renovada Elsa amanecía en la habitación principal del castillo del reino de Arendelle. Había dormido plácidamente a pesar de los problemas que la aquejarían al día siguiente y todo gracias a su particular y atractivo mayordomo. La imagen de Hans rondó su cabeza y no pudo reprimir un suspiro, debía ser honesta consigo misma y admitir que el pelirrojo le provocaba fuertes sensaciones. Sonrió tan sólo pensar en cómo podría halagarlo por sus buenas acciones para con ella y su reino. Un suave golpe en la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones y ni bien autorizó el acceso, un cabizbajo pelirrojo se adentró en la habitación.

"El desayuno, majestad" Anunció Hans, sin mirarlas.

Aquella actitud puso en alerta a la reina, algo malo debía pasar.

"¿Hans? ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó preocupada la rubia, desplazando a un lado las sabanas y cobijas, ya la había visto en esas fachas en una ocasión, no había motivos para mostrarse pudorosa ahora.

"Nada, alteza. Por favor, beba su té antes de que se enfríe" Pidió el pelirrojo. "Volveré cuando haya terminado" Explicó, sin dedicarle más no fuera una mirada de reojo.

_¿Qué rayos fue eso?,_ pensó Elsa, observando la puerta cerrarse.

Se apresuró a tomar su desayuno, pese a su rara conducta, Hans no había olvidado ningún detalle. Dos cucharadas de azúcar en el té, galletas de limón y chocolate, su taza predilecta, esa de porcelana con pequeñas rosas dibujadas. Hasta había incluido un ramito de flores recién cortadas.

Para bajar a la corte optó por verse poderosa, lo último que deseaba era que los miembros del reino de Helsingborg pensarán que era una niña asustadiza que se refugiaba en los colores de su padre para demostrar poder. Para la ocasión se creó un maravilloso vestido de hielo, su marca personal. Ajustó su corona, con el zafiro azul refulgiendo como mil soles, y colocó algunas de las flores con las que estaba acompañado su desayuno entremezcladas con los mechones de su trenza. Luego se dispuso a bajar.

La corte de Arendelle estaba ubicada en la planta inferior del castillo. Una alargada sala con dos estrados laterales confeccionados en madera lustrada de nogal, y un estado principal y alto, de la misma madera que los anteriores. Elsa se ubicó en el trono del estrado principal y dio la orden para que entraran los acusados. En un desfile silencioso, ingreso el príncipe Niklas de Helsingborg, el vizconde de Landskrona y los mineros.

"¿Saben los acusados por qué están aquí?" Preguntó con voz grave la reina, dedicándole una mirada gélida a cada uno de ellos.

"Elsa, amor mío. Esto es un error. No tenía idea de lo que planeaba el vizconde" Respondió Niklas, con una sufrida expresión en el rostro. "Lo juro"

"Príncipe Niklas, los diamantes de Arendelle han sido robados en nombre de su reino. ¿Puede explicarme cómo es que no tenía noción de ello?" Espetó Elsa, casi como un gruñido. "Majestad sería más oportuno para nombrarme, si no le molesta"

"Hablaré por mi persona y no en nombre de Helsingborg, majestad. No, no tenía noción de ello. Jamás haría algo tan vil. Me conoce, majestad. La única cosa que deseaba robarme de Arendelle era su corazón" Respondió el rubio, con pesar.

Elsa prácticamente ignoró sus palabras y dirigió una mirada hostil hacia el vizconde.

"Vizconde, no sólo robó mis diamantes, sino que intentó atacarme, ¿cómo se declara?" Anunció la reina.

El regordete hombre se removió incomodo en el banco de los acusados.

"Inocente, majestad. Los hombres que usted ve aquí son los verdaderos ladrones" Respondió el vizconde, con voz seca.

Los mineros lanzaron una retahíla de insultos e improperios, que no hicieron más que confirmar las sospechas de Elsa. Fueron llevados allí con falsas promesas y ahora regresarían a sus hogares convertidos en criminales.

"Suficiente, señores." Dijo Elsa, alzando una mano pálida. "Me tomaré unos minutos para analizar el veredicto" Explicó con voz solemne.

Bajó del estrado y desapareció tras una puerta.

"Elsa, ¿qué piensas hacer?" Preguntó Anna con preocupación. Para ella también había sido una terrible decepción lo ocurrido con el reino de Helsingborg y en verdad tenía muchas ganas de golpear al Niklas.

"El vizconde y los mineros se marcharan de Arendelle, con pena de muerte si vuelven a pisar éstas verdes tierras. Niklas se queda" Respondió Elsa, escarchando la superficie de la mesa se la sala contigua a la corte, demostrando su nivel de nerviosismo.

"¡¿Qué?!" Estalló indignada la pelirroja.

"Anna, en tu rol de princesa te has visto beneficiada con saltearte algunas lecciones que he tenido que recibir como futura reina durante nuestra educación." Respondió la mayor de las hermana, con voz osca. "A tus amigos ten los cerca y a tus enemigos todavía más. Niklas será rehén en Arendelle hasta que Helsingborg devuelva los diamantes" Explicó la rubia.

Anna se mostró satisfecha con la respuesta y corrió abrazar a su hermana.

"Eres una reina muy justa, Elsa" Dijo Anna, estrujando a su hermana mayor.

Tal y como le había anunciado a su hermana, Elsa dictó esa sentencia. El príncipe Niklas se vio visiblemente afectado al cambiar su rol de invitado honorífico a prácticamente un rehén. Sólo podía andar libre por el castillo, no podía enviar correspondencia, para cualquier cosa que deseara hacer debía contar con el consentimiento de la reina. Niklas observó con congoja a Elsa pero no dudó en ofrecerle sus más sinceras disculpas en nombre suyo y de su reino, y que haría todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos para recuperar las mercancías perdidas. Realmente se veía avergonzado por el obrar su tío.

"Obró bien, majestad" Felicitó su mayordomo.

"Gracias, Hans" Respondió Elsa "¿Ahora me dirás qué te sucede? Has estado cabizbajo todo el día." Pidió, con una sonrisa amable. "Si algo te aqueja, seguro podré solucionarlo"

El pelirrojo meneo la cabeza. Lo escuchó tragar saliva, como si lo que viniera a continuación fuera muy difícil de decir.

"Nada me aqueja, majestad. Pero gracias por su preocupación. Es sólo que…" Respondió Hans y sus últimas palabras parecían morir allí.

"Vamos, dilo." Presionó la reina, posando su mano pálida en la mejilla del joven, a fin de inspirarle confianza.

"Ojala hubiera sido todo diferente entre nosotros" Soltó al fin.

Tomó la mano que posaba en su mejilla y la acarició con el pulgar antes de dejarla caer con delicadeza. Lo observó andar por el largo corredor que conducía a las cocinas.

_¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así de enigmático, Hans? ¡Me desesperas!, _bufó para su interior la reina. Pateó con frustración el suelo, congelándolo. Todos los que iban por el pasillo patinaron y se bambolearon con expresiones temerosas. Rápidamente deshizo el hielo.

"Lo siento" Exclamó la reina, con las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza.

* * *

**¡Hola! **¿Cuántos desean lincharme por dejar a Niklas en Arendelle? :3

Reviews! Los amo! Son fantásticos! Gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme uno! :3

_Abby Lockhart1_: "Hijo de sushi" Voy a incorporar eso a mi colección de insultos soft. :)

_TALOS X_: Me alegro que te haya gustado la parte de los trolls y pronto habrá una respuesta para ese "Y si" :)

_Ana ivet_: Me alegro que te guste mi historia. El fic de Ana Victoria se llama "Un amor de hielo" y la canción que cantaron los trolls es de la película Encantada, en español la canción se llama "Y tú sabrás". Por supuesto que no voy a dejarlos con esa duda! :)

_Adrilabelle_: Sé que he sido algo malvada en no poner un bendito beso, pero juro que estoy preparando algo bueno (ejem, yo creo que es bueno… uds me dirán). Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo! :)

_Lalocanaye_: ¡Bam! ¡Surprise! Genial si te gusto la canción y el capitulo! :)

_Kiks Cullen_: Ugh, universidad! También usaba el FF como refugio cuando estudiaba en la universidad. Me alegro que te guste como va avanzado la historia, suerte con los estudios! :)

_Edymar Guillen_: Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo y te prometo que siempre que pueda actualizare lo más rápido que pueda. :)

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein_: "Trolls: El musical" Me hizo pensar en eso. :)

_Sams Brok_: Me alegro que te guste y muchas gracias por el review! :)

_Lia-chan555_: Veo que el capítulo fue como un mar de sensaciones! Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado tanto y espero que disfrutes los que vienen! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 11: La fiesta de la cosecha_

"Princesa Anna, es hora de levantarse. Le traigo el desayuno" Se escucho decir a Gerda, detrás de la blanca puerta del cuarto de la joven princesa.

Dentro, Anna todavía resoplaba suavemente bajo las tibias mantas, con el pelo enmarañado, sonriendo de tanto en tanto entre sueños.

"Princesa" Insistió el ama de llaves.

"Estoy despierta" Respondió con voz somnolienta.

La mujer entro a la habitación, llevando consigo una bandeja con un rebosante desayuno. La princesa se sentó en la cama, tallándose los ojos como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. Un olor reconfortante emanó de la taza que reposaba en el centro de la bandeja. Chocolate caliente.

"El joven Kristoff me ha pedido que le entrego esto y que le diga que lamenta no poder acompañarle durante sus actividades del día, pero que debe escoltar a los aldeanos de las montañas para la celebración de esta noche" Dijo la mujer, mientras retiraba del vestidor el vestido que Anna luciría en la noche. Le extendió una caja rectangular y chata color verde oscuro con ligeros grabados en plata. Dentro reposaba una peineta de nácar, plata y perlas que emulaba un pequeño tocado de flores. Anna no pudo reprimir un chillido de alegría al verla. Era preciosa y ahora estaba ansiosa porque llegara la noche. La fiesta de la cosecha. El baile de máscaras de otoño. Todo Arendelle asistiría.

"Oh, está bien. Espero poder reconocerlo entre tantas máscaras" Suspiró Anna, soñadora, dándole sorbitos a su chocolate, sin dejar de ver el regalo de Kristoff. Adoraba cada uno de sus gestos, pero realmente ansiaba que le pidiera matrimonio y poder unir sus almas pasa siempre y formar una familia. De todas maneras, sería paciente con el adorable repartidor de hielo.

Volviendo la mirada, poso sus ojos en el gran ramo de rosas blancas que reposaba sobre una mesa de arrime. Las flores preferidas de Elsa.

Un pensamiento triste recorrió la mente de la princesa. Habiendo pasado ya varios días del juicio, la reina se mostraba decaída y meditabunda sin razón aparente. Helsignborg había accedido a devolver los botines robados, extendiendo una disculpa por el obrar de su familia. Aún así, Elsa seguía melancólica y Anna daba con una sola razón. Niklas. Elsa parecía muy entusiasmada con las atenciones del joven príncipe y aquello debía haber supuesto una gran decepción. Ahora, Niklas se desvivía todavía más en atenciones para con la reina, pero el daño estaba hecho. También estaba Hans, que parecía un fantasma que recorría los pasillos del castillo, totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

_ Me pregunto qué estará tramando esa mezquina cabeza suya, _pensó Anna, frunciendo sus delicadas cejas.

* * *

_Estoy enamorado de Elsa. Y ella ama a Niklas, _pensó Hans dándole un puñetazo rabioso al colchón de su cama. _Será cuestión de tiempo. Lo perdonará y seré el pobre infeliz que tenga que servirle el té a la hermosa pareja,_ meditó con amargura. El pecho le dolía ligeramente, producto de los sentimientos negativos que rondaban su mente. Posó la mirada verde y triste en el pequeño rectángulo aterciopelado que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche. Dentro se posaba el relicario que había mandado hacer especialmente para la reina días atrás. Se suponía que en la fiesta de la cosecha de Arendelle las personas obsequiaban cosas a aquellas por las que sentían profundo afecto. Sólo le bastaba el momento oportuno para darle a Elsa el regalo, a expensas de hacer el ridículo frente a ella. El relicario se abría en tres partes, en una reposaba una imagen de los difuntos reyes de Arendelle, en el medio una de Anna y el último estaba vacío. Debía reconocer que Elsa era una copia fiel de su madre, con excepción del color de cabello.

Los toques de Kai en la puerta lo sacan de sus cavilaciones.

"Su majestad ha pedido que suban el desayuno al despacho" Dice Kai, detrás de la puerta.

Y voila. La oportunidad perfecta para darle el regalo. La sola idea de hacer eso le agitó el corazón. Nervios. Temía tanto el rechazo que le sudaban las palmas. Se había sentido rechazado toda su vida por sus hermanos, pero sentir el posible rechazo de Elsa era cien veces peor. No tenía ningún motivo para aceptarlo y aún con Niklas en una situación horrible como la suya, estaba en mejor posición. Por lo menos no había intentado matarla.

Con suspiró de resignación se puso de pie y marcho a cumplir con sus tareas.

Una vez en el despacho, la reina lo esperaba sentada detrás de su amplio escritorio. Aquella mañana había elegido vestirse de purpura y negro, con los bordados nórdicos de flores y hojas decorándole el escote. El rodete francés dejaba en evidencia su pálido y largo cuello, donde deseaba enterrar su nariz y respirar su aroma.

"Buenos días, Hans" Saludó amable la reina, despegando la vista de los escritos que tenía delante.

"Buenos días, Elsa" Respondió Hans, había retomado la costumbre de llamarla por su nombre.

Se acercó al escritorio y rápidamente dispuso el desayuno. La caja del relicario parecía quemarle dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón de gabardina azul.

"Tengo un obsequio para ti" Dijeron al unísono y se sonrojaron.

Hans sacó de su bolsillo la caja de terciopelo y observó que Elsa tomaba un libro entre sus manos.

"Espero que sea de tu agrado" Murmuró con nerviosismo y timidez, el pelirrojo.

"Estoy segura que sí. Toma, recién llegado de París. Lo hice traer especialmente, porque sé lo mucho que te gusta el mar" Dijo Elsa, con las mejillas rosadas, tal y como a él le gustaba.

Cobijó entre sus manos la encuadernación "Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino" por Julio Verne. Elsa sabía quién era su autor favorito. _Amo a esta mujer,_ pensó Hans antes comenzar a ojear con afán el libro.

"Es fantástico" Exclamó con entusiasmo, observando como ella toma entre sus finos dedos el colgante.

"Hans… es hermoso" Suspiró la reina. "¿Me ayudas?" Pidió amablemente.

El pelirrojo prácticamente corrió hasta posarse detrás de la reina. Ajustó el collar en su debido lugar y no pudo evitar aspirar un poco del dulce aroma de su cabello, olía a vainilla y canela, a la brisa suave del otoño.

"Muchas gracias. Es un detalle precioso…" Comenzó Elsa, mirándolo a los ojos.

La puerta se abrió de improviso, dando lugar a que Olaf y Ginger entraran cargando una canasta consigo. Desde que habían dado origen a la risueña muñeca la dupla era inseparable, como dos hermanitos de hielo que iban de aquí para allá.

"Buenos días, majestad. Venimos a dejarles unas manzanas. Son las primeras de la cosecha y un obsequio que envía el pueblo de Arendelle en señal de eterno cariño a su preciosa gobernanta" Dijo galante Olaf, señalando la canasta.

Hans se apresuró ayudarlos. Las relucientes y rojas manzanas se veían sumamente apetitosas. Estaba terminando de colocar la canasta sobre la mesa, cuando el príncipe Niklas hizo su entrada triunfal. Poco quedaba ya del cabizbajo príncipe. Al parecer su ego había vuelto a flote con el correr de los días y el hecho de que actuara como si nada comenzaba a irritar a Elsa.

"¿Manzanas, Westergard? Eso es bajo incluso hasta para ti" Puntualizó desdeñoso el rubio, portando consigo una maravillosa y gran caja dorada con un intrincado moño blanco. "Para ti, mi dulce reina"

"Las manzanas son cortesía de Arendelle, Krull" Dijo entre dientes el pelirrojo, enfatizando el apellido del príncipe.

Elsa tomó el presente y deshizo el moño ante la mirada atenta de Niklas. Chocolates. No cualquier chocolate, eran chocolates Lindt traídos de Suiza. Un manjar muy poco común en un sitio tan alejado como Noruega.

"Muchas gracias, Niklas" Dijo Elsa, tomando un chocolate. Luego ofreció a los demás.

El rubio tomó uno, pero parecía ligeramente decepcionado. _¿Para él no había ningún obsequio?,_ se preguntó Hans y una llama de esperanza se encendió en su ser. Una oportunidad quizás.

* * *

Sus dedos con perfecta manicura delinearon una a una las plumas blancas que adornaban la máscara que usaría en el baile por cortesía de Anna. Diminutos cristales negros delinearían sus ojos y emularían la mirada de un cisne, puesto que ese era el animal que inspiraba su atuendo. Un hermoso cisne blanco. Como si se tratara de una bailarina sacada de una obra de Tchaikovski.

Siempre que tenía que lidiar con esa clase de eventos no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, aunque tenía sus poderes bajo su estricto control y nada podía salir mal, guardaba aún en su haber los terribles recuerdos de la noche de su coronación.

"Estás lista. Sólo falta la máscara" Anunció Gerda con una sonrisa.

Elsa la observó a través del espejo, devolviéndole una sonrisa tímida. En aquella ocasión luciría un vestido blanco decorado con perlas y cristales, la cintura ceñida con un delicado moño y los brazos cubiertos hasta el codo con una fina capa de encaje traslucido, como si llevara escarcha. La espalda iba casi por completo al descubierto.

"Luces muy hermosa. Estoy segura que más de uno caerá rendido a tus pies, pequeña" Dijo el ama de llaves, pellizcándole con suavidad las mejillas para darles un poco de color. "Se bien de uno que lo hará."

"¿Quién?" Preguntó con curiosidad la reina, mientras se ponía los pendientes de diamante.

"Ah. No me corresponde a mi decirlo" Respondió risueña la mujer, sin abandonar su aura misteriosa.

Elsa asintió con una sonrisa cordial y cuando la mujer se retiró del cuarto, no pudo evitar correr hacia donde había dejado posado el relicario. Lo abrió por sus tres partes y contempló las que estaban rellenas. Sus padres y Anna. Las personas más queridas. Pero aún faltaba una.

Se mordió el labio de sólo pensar en quién podría ocupar aquel lugar.

Golpearon a su puerta.

"Adelante" Anunció la reina.

"Los zapatos, Elsa" Escuchó decir a Hans, mientras se abría la puerta.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del mayordomo no hizo otra que provocarle un profundo sonrojo.

"Eres hermosa" Confesó el pelirrojo, inclinándose ante ella para ayudarla a calzarse.

"Gracias" Mustió la rubia.

Sintió un agradable vuelco en el estomago cuando las manos de Hans tomaron con delicadeza su pie envuelto en sus medias blancas. Los dedos en su tobillo se sentían como un fuego abrazador y necesidad de que esos mismos dedos recorrieran la piel tierna de sus muslos no ayudaba en nada a su rostro cada vez más enrojecido.

"Hans" Suspiró.

Él sólo alzó la mirada desde su posición. Una mirada cargada de complicidad, deseo y algo más que aún no lograba descifrar.

"Dime" Murmuró el mayordomo, levantándose con lentitud.

Elsa meditó sus palabras dado que lo único que deseaba pedirle es que la acariciara entera como si no hubiese mañana. Pero, claramente, no podía decir tamaña atrocidad.

Su corazón palpitó embravecido ante la cercanía con aquel hombre que llevaba días nublándole los pensamientos. Él era su primer pensamiento de cada mañana. Meneó la cabeza, sintiéndose muy confundida.

"Nada. Te veré en el baile" Respondió al fin.

"Desde luego" Mustió Hans y abandonó la habitación, dejándola sola y sumida en sus pensamientos.

Se desplomó en la cama, con tan poca gracia que su madre, en su rol de institutriz, la hubiera regañado bastante. Estaba yendo en contra de todas sus lecciones. No se concentraba. Sentía.

* * *

El baile se desarrollaba bullicioso y alegre como se esperaba que fuera un baile de esa envergadura. En el salón principal, la corte de Arendelle. En los jardines y la explanada del castillo, el pueblo. Miles de luces reflejaban los colores cada persona hubiera elegido para su atuendo. La princesa Anna iba de verde y rosa, como si fuera la diosa de la primavera, con una máscara decorada por flores. El grandulón Kristoff iba de azul con una máscara negra. Pero todas las figuras, la que más resaltaba era Elsa. A penas si podía respirar en su presencia.

No pudo evitar levantar la mirada y verla una vez más, como llevaba haciendo toda la noche. Se veía magnifica en medio del salón, bailando como un gracioso cisne. Aunque odiaba su pareja de baile. Niklas, vestido de negro. Como el cuervo vil que era.

"Creo que tu también deberías divertirte, muchacho" Susurró por lo bajo el metre, apenas separando los labios, estoico al lado de la mesa principal, donde Hans acomodaba unas copas. "Gerda tiene algo para ti en las cocinas"

"¿Seguro que…?" Comenzó dubitativo el pelirrojo.

"A la cocina. AHORA" Objetó Kai con voz firme.

Hans asintió y se marchó apresuradamente a las cocinas. Gerda lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

"Aquí estas, jovencito. Ven. Tengo algo para ti" Dijo la mujer, señalando un bulto de ropa que tenía entre las manos. "Sé que has dejado tu ropa de gala en las Islas del Sur. De modo que te he confeccionado un traje con los colores de Arendelle"

"¿Cómo?" Soltó sorprendido, abriendo mucho sus grandes ojos verdes. "No era necesario, Gerda. No me molesta trabajar en el baile y…"

"¿Y dejar que ese petulante príncipe acapare la atención de la reina? Hans, quizás obraste muy mal en el pasado. Pero creo que todos tenemos arreglo y merecemos una segunda oportunidad" Explicó la mujer, entregándole la ropa. "Cámbiate y ve a divertirte".

"Muchas gracias" Dijo Hans, besando rápidamente la mejilla de la mujer.

Gerda había confeccionado un traje excelente. Le recordaba mucho al que portaba el rey de Arendelle, el padre de Elsa, en el cuadro que estaba colgado en el estudio. La máscara que usaría era un sencillo antifaz negro y para pasar inadvertido llevaba una capa oscura con capucha. Cuando se asomó por el gran salón, todos habían salido a los balcones a observar el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Aprovechando la distracción, se aproximó a donde se encontraba Elsa. Posó las manos sobre sus hombros desnudos y la sintió dar un pequeño respingo.

"No te asustes. ¿Quieres hacer algo estúpido?" Susurró en su oído.

Elsa liberó una risita.

"Si, sácame de aquí" Respondió la reina.

La tomó con suavidad del brazo y la haló lejos de la muchedumbre. Para su alivio, Anna y Kristoff se encontraban en la otra punta del balcón.

"Tu vestido es maravilloso, pero me temo que llama demasiado al atención." Explicó Hans, mientras se sacaba la capa, para pasarla por encima de los hombros de la reina, cubriendo el blanco de su vestido.

"Perfecto. ¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Elsa, ajustando la capucha de la capa.

"Es una sorpresa" Respondió el pelirrojo sin dejar de sonreír.

Caminaron con sigilo entre las personas, buscando de no llamar la atención. Atravesaron los jardines hasta encontrar una pequeña colina dentro de los mismos. Elsa sabía perfectamente que era ese lugar. El jardín privado de su madre. La fiesta aún se escuchaba con claridad allí y las notas musicales que la orquesta estaba tocando entre las glorietas del vasto jardín flotaban por todos lados.

"Gracias por sacarme de allí, Niklas realmente me estaba aburriendo" Confesó Elsa, revoleando los ojos detrás de su máscara.

"Es un idiota" Puntualizó Hans. "No has comido en toda la noche, te he estado observando. Por eso traje esto" Agregó, revelando una cesta de picnic.

"¿Qué haría sin ti, Hans?" Suspiró Elsa, antes de atacar los sándwiches que asomaban de la canasta. "Por cierto, lindo traje"

Hans sólo libero una risita ante su comentario.

"Gerda lo hizo para mí. Es mi hada madrina, me concede ser un príncipe por una noche" Explicó mientras devoraba un sándwich de jamón y queso. Fue el turno de la reina de reír con ese comentario.

Cuando se hartaron de comer, el pelirrojo le ofreció una mano a Elsa para ayudarla a levantarse.

"¿Me concede esta pieza, majestad?" Preguntó, posicionando su cuerpo para dar comienzo a la danza. Elsa asintió y comenzó a acompañarlo con los tan aprendidos pasos de baile.

Dieron algunas vueltas al compás y no pudo evitar perderse en la inmensidad del mar que los ojos de la reina representaban para él. Casi sin proponérselo, comenzó a cantarle con entusiasmo.

_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Elsa lo miró sorprendida, pero sin dejar de sonreír. Eso fue pauta suficiente para continuar.

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

La luna la hacía brillar y los cristales de su vestido regalaban mil destellos con cada vuelta. Con cada gesto de ella se sentía más y más seguro de continuar.

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see, I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

La amaba. Que ella lo observara tan embelesada, la hacía amarla más. Calor, dolor, emoción. Todo junto. Como un vendaval.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

Quería gritárselo a todo el mundo. Él, el frío y descreído de todo, decimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur, había encontrado el amor y de la manera más loca y risible.

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

La estrechó contra sí y Elsa levantó la cabeza. Sin dar tiempo a nada, la besó como ansiaba hacerlo hace meses. La reina lo recibió gustosa. Sabía a chocolate y menta. Olía a rosas y promesas. Las tímidas manos de Elsa se enredaron en su cuello y cabellera, acercándolos más. La piel de su espalda era tan tersa que podría pasar la vida entera acariciándola. Sólo se separaron cuando el aire comenzó a escasear. Estaba tan sonrojada y con labios hinchados y rojos, que no se resistió y la tomó una vez más. Ella no opuso resistencia alguna, dejando escapar algunos suspiros.

"Elsa" Murmuró entre besos "Te amo" Confesó al fin, con los estallidos de la segunda batería de fuegos artificiales iluminando el cielo nocturno.

* * *

**¡Hola! **¿Alguien dijo beso? :B

La canción es "Your song" de Sir Elton Jhonn, aunque me inspiré en la interpretación de Ewan MacGregor en Moulin Rouge (Hermosa película... ¡véanla! Es una orden).

Review time! Lovely and sweets reviews! :3

_Lalocanaye_: Bueno, muchas gracias por el cumplido, espero que ésta dosis de fic te sirva para aguantar hasta la siguiente actualización. :)

_Sams Brok_: Niklas es todo un misterio en realidad. De nada, siempre es un placer poder compartir una historia así con la gente del FF. :)

_Jessie_: Me alegro que te guste y te hayas animado a dejar un review, siempre es fantástico saber que piensan los lectores de cada cosa que una publica. Creo que volví hacerlo, a cortarlo en medio de lo más interesante. :)

_TALOS X_: Oh, sí. Camino libre para Hans. :)

_Megumisakura_: Gracias! :)

_JDayC_: Me alegro que te haya gustado y por lo que veo Niklas tiene un fanclub de gente que lo odia. Pobrecito. ¿Pedias una escena de beso? :)

_SkyBlue05_: El príncipe Niklas es todo un misterio, ¿no? Ahora tiene devolver todo lo robado. ¿Hay ladrones en tu escuela? (o.O). Estos dos tienen mucho en común, veremos cómo les va juntos.

_Abby Lockhart1_: jajajaj Niklas percibe tu furia y huye corriendo. :)

_Ana ivet_: ¡Oh! Antes de leer un fic tenes que ver que sea K para poder leerlo con tu hermanita, T y M suelen tener material más maduro. De hecho, este fic menciona algunas cosas no aptas para niños. Gracias por tu review! :)

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein_: ¡Oh, sí! :)

_Edymar Guillen_: Creo que con este capítulo agregaron sus sentimientos a la lista de cosas en común. :)

_Patzylin-Donno_: Hans ha hablado… ¡Al fin! :)

_Chibimariana:_ Es que estoy super inspirada, por eso actualizo tan rápido! Gracias por hacerte un huequito para leer la historia! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

_Advertencia: El presente capítulo contiene algunas situaciones... subiditas de tono._

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 12: Los secretos de una reina_

"Nos van a ver" Murmuró con preocupación Elsa, entre suspiros.

"No lo harán. Elsa…"Susurró Hans.

Tenía a la reina acorralada contra la pared de su escritorio, muy cerca del ventanal principal. Había aguantado toda la mañana y no podía más, o besaba a Elsa o explotaba allí mismo. La reina, por su parte, sólo se resistió unos instantes, antes de entregarse de lleno a un beso febril. Elsa aprendía velozmente y no pudo reprimir un gemido de satisfacción cuando la tibia lengua de la soberana delineó su labio inferior, pidiéndole acceso.

Estaba besando su cuello níveo cuando un golpe en la puerta los puso en alerta. Nadie en el castillo sabía aún de su relación y el hecho de mantenerla oculta lo hacía más excitante aún. Siempre se las rebuscaba para robarle un beso a escondidas, dejarle un presente o intercambiar alguna mensajería cariñosa.

"Adelante" Dijo la rubia, apresurándose a regresar a su asiento detrás de gran escritorio.

Hans se posicionó detrás de ella, de modo tal que ocultara aquello que indecorosamente se empeñaba en hacer su cuerpo en presencia de la reina y con tales actividades.

"Buenas tardes, majestad" Saludó Kristoff y por el aspecto que llevaba, parecía muy nervioso.

"Buenas tardes, Kristoff. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó amablemente Elsa. Cierto era que rara vez el joven se aparecía por allí sin la princesa Anna revoleteando a su alrededor como un colibrí en plena primavera.

"Vera, alteza… resulta que…" Balbuceó el rubio, frotándose con su amplia mano la nuca.

El pelirrojo revoleó los ojos impaciente. Su sesión de cariño con su flamante reina había sido interrumpida por el grandulón baboso novio de Anna que no dejaba de dar vueltas a un asunto que de seguro era alguna estupidez.

"Kristoff me estas preocupando, ¿Anna está bien?" Dijo la rubia, alzando una ceja.

El repartidor oficial de hielo exhaló una buena cantidad de aire. Alzó la mirada y Hans supo que había decisión en esos ojos ambarinos.

"Quiero que la princesa Anna sea mi esposa y desearía que su majestad me ayudara a elegir el anillo perfecto" Soltó de una vez.

_¡Al fin! El estúpido monigote toma cartas en el asunto, ¿qué sigue?,_ pensó el mayordomo, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro para contener la risa ante la expresión de sufrimiento del rubio. Era como si estuviera esperando que Elsa lo congelara y lo enviara al mar como si fuera un iceberg.

"¡Oh, Kristoff! ¡Es maravilloso!" Chilló emocionada Elsa, en un tono que duda recordar haber escuchado antes. "Por supuesto que te ayudaré, ¡ven! Creo que tengo la solución" Agregó, levantándose como un resorte de su asiento.

Un perplejo y frustrado Hans había quedado a solas en el escritorio. Comenzó a recoger la bandeja, cuando la reina entró nuevamente a la sala. Cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, no dio tiempo a nada cuando se arrojo a su cuello y besó sus labios con avidez.

"Nos vemos más tarde" Anunció Elsa, soltándolo con la misma rapidez que lo había agarrado.

Él sólo se limitó a suspirar con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro. Adoraba a esa rubia por sobre todas las cosas.

* * *

"Era el anillo de compromiso de nuestra madre" Anunció Elsa con voz tierna, enseñándole el contenido de una diminuta caja negra a un muy nervioso Kristoff.

"Pero tú…" Comenzó el rubio.

"Nada. Estaré más que feliz que lo uses para pedirle matrimonio a Anna. Si ella es feliz, yo soy feliz" Interrumpió la reina con voz maternal.

"Gracias, alteza" Respondió el rubio, tomando la caja que le era ofrecida.

Elsa rodó los azules con una expresión de fastidio.

"No me llames así" Pidió, chasqueando la lengua "Ya somos casi familia, puedes decirme Elsa"

Kristoff asintió contento y volvió la mirada a la cajita negra, donde reposaba su promesa para con Anna.

"Elsa… hay otra cosa que deseo hablar contigo" Comentó el rubio "Sé que no es asunto mío y es un atrevimiento de mi parte… Pero… Los he visto a Hans y a ti… no fueron muy discretos en las caballerizas" Rió el hombre, con una sonrisa amplía.

La reina enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo. La mañana anterior había ido a cabalgar un rato. Pasearon un rato por las praderas hasta que decidieron improvisar un breve picnic allí mismo. El sol otoñal los cobijaba con un calor reconfortante y, ovillada entre los brazos de Hans, no pudo evitar confesarle que deseaba congelar aquel momento y vivir allí pasa siempre. Al regresar, Hans no dudó en besarla dentro del box de Achuz, había sido tan ardiente que sólo se separaron cuando Sitron relinchó con vigor, sobresaltándolos. Hans había caratulado de "envidioso" a su caballo. Kristoff debía de estar alimentando a Sven en ese momento. Cuando estaba con el cobrizo perdía completamente la noción del tiempo y las circunstancias.

"Yo… uhmmm… ehh" Balbuceó Elsa, buscando la respuesta correcta ante tal hecho.

"No tienes que darme explicaciones a mí. Anna se pondrá furiosa" Puntualizó el rubio, alzando sus pobladas cejas.

"Por favor no se lo digas a Anna" Pidió la rubia haciendo un mohín de suplica "Hans y yo… estamos intentándolo y…" Trató de explicar.

"Elsa. No le diré nada a Anna, eso queda entre tú y tu hermana. Sólo… ten cuidado" Dijo Kristoff, posando una de sus amplias manos sobre el hombro de la reina.

Elsa asintió, reconfortada con las palabras de grandulón. Con sólo verlo, sabía que su hermana estaba en buenas manos.

Caminaron juntos por el corredor y luego cada uno fue por su camino. El repartidor de hielo en busca de su hermana, tenía planeada una merienda en la playa. Ella regresó al despacho, donde encontró a su pelirrojo favorito enfrascado en la lectura del libro que le había regalado días atrás. Hans leía con una avidez envidiable y compartían muchos gustos literarios.

"¿Resuelto el problema?" Preguntó sin despegar sus ojos verdes de la página que estaba leyendo.

"Sí" Afirmó Elsa, sentándose a su lado. De la mesa pequeña tomo el libro que había comenzado a leer. Uno recién llegado de Inglaterra, "Persuasión" por Jane Austen.

Ni bien se acomodó, Hans decidió que era buen momento para cambiar de posición, posando su cabeza sobre el regazo de Elsa. Era realmente cómico ver como sus largas piernas se repartían el espacio restante, una posada en el apoyabrazos, la otra flexionada y con el pie en el suelo. Sin duda, un hombre de casi un metro noventa no encontraría una posición extendida y cómoda en aquel sofá tan estrecho.

"Así puedo leer y admirar tu belleza, cariño" Explicó el pelirrojo, alzando sugestivamente las cejas.

Elsa rodó los ojos con una sonrisa y prosiguió con su lectura, depositando una mano sobre los suaves cabellos de Hans. Un ronquido leve le confirmó que el joven había caído en un profundo sueño a los pocos minutos, con el tomo de Julio Verne reposando sobre el pecho. Delineó su perfil con los dedos, maravillándose con la suavidad de la piel de su rostro.

Continuó acariciándolo un buen rato, sin que él se mosqueara, seguía sumido en sus sueños. Él le provocaba cosas que jamás había sentido antes, una calidez extraordinaria que se oponía a sus poderes de hielo. Si bien no había respondido a la declaración de Hans, estaba segura de sentir lo mismo por él. Sólo que aún no encontraba las palabras justas.

Quería así para siempre, con el semblante tranquilo y relajado del pelirrojo gravado en su memoria.

_¿Así se siente estar enamorada? ¿Esto siente Anna cuando ve a Kristoff?_ pensó Elsa, dejando escapar una risita al recordar lo melosa que se ponía su hermana en presencia del repartir. _Me pregunto cómo le estará yendo,_ meditó, recordando la cita que tenían en la playa.

Sintió a Hans removerse bajo su tacto y pronto abrió los ojos, como dos luceros verdes.

"Lo siento. Me quedé dormido" Se disculpó con voz somnolienta, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado sobre el sofá.

"No importa" Dijo Elsa antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla.

Los golpes en la puerta los pusieron en alerta. Elsa miró con preocupación a Hans y éste le devolvió la misma expresión. Él debía estar en las cocinas, no durmiendo la siesta en el regazo de la reina. El único sitio para esconderse, el balcón.

"Adelante" Anunció Elsa, con tono dubitativo, mientras de reojo controlaba que Hans estuviera bien oculto en el balcón.

"Buenas tardes, alteza" Saludó Niklas, ingresando al estudio "¿Disfrutando de la brisa otoñal?"

"Ehh.. Sí" Respondió la reina, comprobando que había olvidado cerrar el ventanal por donde había salido Hans. "¿Puedo ayudarlo, príncipe Niklas?"

"Sí, verá usted" Respondió el príncipe, algo nervioso. "Sé que lo nuestro se ha ido… al caño, si me permite decirlo… pero realmente deseo enmendar las cosas entre nosotros… una amistad quizás" Explicó.

"Mmmh… No lo sé" Dudó Elsa, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

"Por favor, majestad." Rogó el rubio, haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa seductora. "La invitó a una cena, sólo nosotros dos. Como amigos." Pidió

La brisa que se colaba por la ventana trajo consigo un gruñido y sabía exactamente a quien pertenecía. Algo incomodo se removió en su interior. Pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de entrar en algún tipo de conflicto una vez que Helsingborg devolviera los diamantes. Una vez que la deuda estuviera saldada, el príncipe Niklas regresaría a su hogar y ella podría dar vuelta la página.

"De acuerdo. Sólo una cena" Acordó la reina, con una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa.

_Por favor, no te enfades conmigo,_ pidió mentalmente Elsa a un escondido Hans. De nuevo el gruñido en la brisa.

* * *

Un fisgón, sí. Era un fisgón, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que vigilar al petulante hijo de mamá que era Niklas Krull, segundo príncipe de Helsingborg. En Elsa confiaba ciegamente, llevaban juntos una semana idílica y mágica donde nada malo podía pasar. Con excepción de que Anna los sorprendiera. Su nariz tenía muy malos recuerdos de la temperamental princesa de Arendelle. Hablando de narices, ahora tenía la suya pegada al vidrio, oculto tras el oscuro cortinado, para contemplar la cena que se estaba llevando a cabo en la terraza del palacio. Demasiado privado, demasiado perfecto. Las glicinas que sobrevivían aún perfumaban el ambiente, la luna brillaba redonda en el cielo sin una gota de nubes, las estrellas tintineaban en el firmamento y Elsa estaba en una cena claramente romántica… sin él. No. A su lado, Niklas. Del otro lado del vidrio, un celosísimo decimo tercer príncipe. No pudo evitar repara en Elsa, recatada y cuidadosa en sus gestos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Política. Si lo pillara controlando la cena de seguro se enfadaría, así que lo mejor era dejarla sola, por mucho que le doliera.

Salió de su escondite con pasos sigilosos, de espaldas. Cuando volteó se encontró la expresión de clásico enfado de la princesa Anna y la preocupada de Kristoff. Genial.

"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?" Inquirió con tono chillón la pelirroja que alguna vez supo ser su prometida, al menos por unas horas.

"Nada" Respondió con fingida inocencia Hans.

"¿Fisgoneando?" Preguntó de nuevo, haciendo oídos sordos a la respuesta del mayordomo. "Horrible de tu parte, si me permites decir"

"Ya estás hablando, qué más da" Objetó el pelirrojo con desdén.

"¿Qué dijiste?" Exclamó furiosa, inflando los carrillos. A Hans le recordaba a esas litografías de peces globo de Oriente. "Al menos Niklas trata de recomponer las cosas"

"Anna" Dijo con preocupación Kristoff.

Hans sólo se limitó a echarle una mirada furiosa a la pareja antes de continuar su camino hacia el ala de maestranza.

"¡Robar unos diamantes siempre es mejor que intentarla matarla!" Exclamó Anna. Luego escuchó una serie de sonidos extraños y por el rabillo del ojo observó como el grandulón hacia callar a su novia poniéndole una mano en la boca.

Aunque quisiera hacer caso omiso a las duras palabras de la princesa, no podía hacerlo, puesto que en un punto tenía razón y aquello le producía una fuerte punzada en el pecho. _Elsa… Elsa, me perdonó… y el perdón de ella bien me basta, _se dijo a sí mismo, mientras avanzaba con pasos firmes por el corredor oscuro.

* * *

"Quiero proponer un brindes por la pronta unión entre la princesa Anna y el joven Kristoff" Dijo Niklas, alzando la copa de vino.

"Porque sean muy felices" Segundo Elsa, levantando su copa.

El alegre tintineo de los cristales coronó el brindis. Anna estaba radiante y emanaba una alegría que contagiaba a cualquiera. Elsa creyó ver una sonrisa tímida en los labios de Hans, observándolo de reojo. Ansiaba tanto poder compartir momentos como este con él. Que en lugar del rubio bronceado y aburrido de Niklas, estuviera su adorado almirante. Sólo era cuestión de esperar. Enviaría una carta al rey Jensel pidiéndole que levantara el castigo a su hijo menor y así Hans sería libre de volver a su rol. Por un lado la idea la excitaba pero por otro le estrujaba el corazón. _¿Y si él decide marcharse?,_ pensó con pesar la reina. Su relación estaba oculta y ningún compromiso real los unía, bien podía marcharse viéndose libre de su castigo. Meneó la cabeza para apartar ese horrible pensamiento de su mente.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Elsa? Estás un poco pálida" Preguntó con dulzura y preocupación Anna, extendiendo su mano izquierda hasta la derecha de su hermana mayor, por encima de la mesa.

"Si, no te preocupes" Respondió rápidamente la reina, enredando sus dedos con los de su hermana, contemplando el delicioso diamante que brillaba allí. "Estoy muy feliz por ti" Confesó.

Anna sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha con la respuesta.

* * *

"Cuestiones de política, bien lo sabes, Hans" Murmuró Elsa, contra su oído, casi como un jadeo, mientras él se dedicaba a depositar besos húmedos sobre su cuello. Estaban discutiendo sobre la cena de dos noches atrás. "Niklas…"

"No lo menciones" Pidió Hans, atacando sus labios, sin darle margen a replica.

Era hora de dormir pero la reina no parecía muy dispuesta hacerlo, dado que le obstruía la puerta de salida de su despacho con su cuerpo. El hielo que salía de sus manos contrastaba con el fuego que corría por sus venas cada vez que la tocaba. Jamás indecorosamente. Antes que nada era un caballero y por más que ella le provocara las sensaciones más primitivas del ser humano viril, evitaría incomodarla a como diera lugar. Aunque la propia curiosidad y pulsiones de la reina la estaban llevando al borde también. Cada vez se volvía más atrevida, como ahora, por ejemplo, donde tenía colada una mano entre los botones de su camisa blanca y delineaba con la punta de sus fríos dedos el comienzo de sus abdominales. No pudo reprimir un gruñido de placer cuando se deshizo de un botón más y la atrevida y pequeña mano recorrió más de la extensión de su pecho firme.

"Elsa, a la cama. Ahora. Es una orden" Suspiró Hans, despegándose de ella.

Elsa dejó escapar una risita coqueta. Estaba tan sugestiva, con la trenza alborotada y las mangas de su vestido caídas por debajo de los hombros que terminaría haciendo una locura sino paraba allí mismo.

"No…" Dijo ella. Un puchero. Si hacia esa expresión de cachorro una vez más definitivamente no la dejaría ir nunca más. Él debía ser fuerte.

"De acuerdo. Me iré yo" Anunció Hans.

"Uhmm… aburrido" Se quejó la reina.

"No soy aburrido. Te amo demasiado sucede" Respondió el cobrizo, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras reajustaba su ropa. "¿Te apetece el desayuno en la cama?" Preguntó, casi como un ronroneo.

Elsa asintió con una sonrisa y lo dejó salir del estudio.

Llegó tarareando una canción a su cuarto, deshaciéndose de sus prendas puesto que pensaba tomar un baño con abundante agua fría. Las plantas de sus pies tocaron la madera del piso y estas dejaron salir un crujido. Se adentró en su habitación a oscuras y notó como una tenue luz comenzaba a crecer, su lámpara de kerosene. Posada en su cama, casi completamente desnuda, Marie.

* * *

Aún sentía sus labios sobre la piel cuando se desnudó para ponerse la ropa de dormir. El roce del lino contra su pálida piel desnuda poco tenía que hacer frente a las manos de Hans cuando le acariciaba los brazos.

Caminó hasta su tocador y comenzó a cepillar con cuidado su melena color plata. Quizás mañana la llevara suelta, a Hans le gustaba cuando la tenía así. Resolvió uno de los pequeños cajones en busca de alguna cinta como las que usaba de niña.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la sobresaltaron pero luego reguló su palpitar al notar la voz de Kai del otro lado de la puerta.

"Disculpe que la moleste a estas horas, majestad. Pero ha llegado una carta urgente" Anunció el metre del castillo.

Echándose el echarpe a los hombros, abrió con prisa la puerta. El hombre le extendió el sobre. Tenía el sello de las Islas del Sur. Rompió el lacre y se dispuso a leer con ojos ávidos la misiva. El rey Jensel le comunicaba el hundimiento del galeón insignia de la flota real de las Islas del Sur, Tempestad de la Noche, y la desaparición del decimo primer príncipe, el joven Fedrick, quien estaba comandando la embarcación.

_¡Oh, no! Debo decírselo a Hans de inmediato,_ pensó alarmada Elsa.

Ajustando su ropa de noche echó a correr por los pasillos del castillo.

* * *

"Marie… Esto es un error" Dijo Hans, cuando la mujer insistía en sacarle la ropa.

"No lo es. Tú me deseas. Me lo has dejado muy claro en tu nota" Respondió risueña la morena, mientras con manos traviesas desabotonaba la camisa del mayordomo.

"¿Qué nota?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño y sujetando las manos de la joven. Tanto movimiento revelaba la planicie de su vientre y sus redondos senos, mientras que aun tenía las piernas enfundadas en unos calzones blancos terminados en puntillas. "Marie, no hay necesidad de esto. Eres una hermosa chica y…" Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los labios rojos de la joven.

"Deja de hacer eso, por favor" Pidió Hans, tomándola por los hombros, sin tocar más piel de lo estrictamente necesario. "Simplemente vete a tu habitación y finjamos que nada de esto paso"

"Pero…" Comenzó Marie con un mohín de frustración.

"Por favor" Insistió el pelirrojo.

Ella volteó la cara molesta y se apresuró a tomar su vestido. Hans la siguió hasta la puerta, de modo tal que al cerrarla, la muchacha no volviera a entrar. _¿Qué rayos sucede con ésta mujer?,_ pensó con fastidio. Lo último que deseaba era que una cosa así llegara a oídos de Elsa. Cuanto más rápido se fuera de su cuarto, mejor sería.

"¡Oh!" Escuchó decir a una voz a su derecha, cuando asomó la cabeza por la puerta. De todas las personas que espera ver en esos instantes, la última que deseaba ver en tal bochornosa situación era a Elsa. Marie con su vestido tapándole el torso y él casi desnudo no era el cuadro más honorable. Sin dar tiempo a nada, echó a correr detrás de Elsa. Debía explicarle.

"¡Vete!" Gritó la reina "Eres un cerdo" Espetó con rencor.

"Elsa, espera por favor. Es un error" Exclamó Hans desesperado. La reina no daba tregua y la oscuridad de los corredores dificultaba la visión.

"¡Déjame en paz!" Gritó furiosa, creando con sus manos una pared de hielo con filosas puntas.

"¡Elsa!" Insistió, con la angustia bullendo en su ser. Diversos ruidos en las habitaciones le indicaron que todo el castillo había despertado con sus gritos.

Completamente derrotado y furioso regresó a su cuarto, debía elucubrar un plan para reparar las cosas con la reina. Cuando entró en su cuarto, observó un papel blanco en su mesita de noche. Leyó la breve carta. Era la que supuestamente había enviado a Marie. Una sola persona era capaz de un plan tan perverso. _Niklas Krull,_ pensó enardecido de ira, estrujando la misiva en un puño.

* * *

**¡Hola! **¿Cuántos me odian? ¿Muchos? ¡Lo siento! Quienes me conozcan de otros fics sabrán que siempre en los míos hay un twist plot extra antes del tan querido "The End".

El capítulo anterior fue récord en reviews y adoré todos y cada uno de ellos, mil gracias! :3

_Miche Chekealo_: Si, se hizo esperar pero valió la pena, creo. :)

_Edymar Guillen_: Muchas gracias por esa nominación, espero ganar (?) :)

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein_: Oh, sí. :)

_Guest_: No! Revive! Quedan algunos capítulos más. :)

_Maxireina2000_: Muchas gracias! :)

_Denisa Miller_: Casualmente usé esa canción porque me recuerda a Love is an open door, bien por ti que te diste cuenta! :)

_Abby Lockhart1_: Insulina, insulina! :)

_TALOS X_: Lo bueno siempre se hace esperar, es ley. :)

_Lalocanaye_: Con que pelea, eh? :)

_Azura Grandchester Potter_: Me alegro que te guste tanto la historia y que consideres que está bien narrada, es muy importante para mí éste tipo de opiniones! :)

_Patzylin-Donno_: Muchas gracias! :)

_JDayC_: Creo que lo vas a odiar más, tengo el presentimiento. :)

_Kiks Cullen_: Siempre es un placer poder contentar a los lectores, suerte con los estudios! :)

_Sams Brok_: Muchas gracias! Anna es terrible, en el buen sentido! :)

_Adrilabelle_: Me alegro que te encante! :)

_Lia-chan555/SkyBlue05_: Alguien debería hacer algo con los ladrones en tu escuela (Cuando iba a la escuela si cachábamos alguien robando, pasaba un maaaaaal rato ¬¬). Me alegro que hayas amado el capítulo y que no desesperes mucho con este! :)

_Ana ivet_: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo! :)

_Jennifelsa_: Amigas? Claro, podemos hablar por PM, no hay problema. Sí, escribir un fic lleva su tiempo, planificarlo, escribirlo y poder plasmar lo más fiel posible lo que la mente maquina, es complicado, pero lo hago con gusto. :)

_Alison liza_: No sé si piensas lo mismo ahora del príncipe Niklas. Me alegro que haya gustado la canción! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 13: Trucos_

_Ante todo, temple sereno, Elsa. Eres la reina de Arendelle y debes comportarte como tal,_ se repitió a sí misma mientras revisaba algunos papeles. La planificación del reino era mucho más llevadera cuando contaba con los interesantes aportes y consejos de Hans. Tranquilo y relajado, el muchacho había demostrado una inteligencia aguda y un genio sagaz para la administración de los recursos, las vías de comercialización y las tácticas diplomáticas. En poco tiempo se había mal acostumbrado a contar con su presencia para definir cuestiones y resolver sus dudas. Pero una vez debía apañárselas sola. Lleva dos días evitándolo a toda costa. La imagen de aquella indecorosa doncella abandonando su cuarto semi desnuda y a altísimas horas de la noche era harto sospechosa. No importara cuantas notas le dejara disculpándose, explicándole; ni lo lastimero que sonaba detrás de su puerta, rogándole en murmullos ser escuchado, no daría el brazo a torcer. Se sentía lastimada, herida en el orgullo y profundamente celosa y rabiosa. _¿Por qué hizo eso?,_ pensó Elsa, con las lágrimas una vez más pujando por salir de sus ojos. _¡Concéntrate!, _se aconsejo. Mas no podía hacerlo y eso comenzaba a notarse, sobre todo en la escarcha que cubría el suelo bajo su silla y el borde la mesa.

"Majestad, el almuerzo está servido" Anunció Kai, entornando la puerta.

"Gracias, Kai. Iré al comedor enseguida" Respondió la reina, incorporándose de su asiento.

Al regresar del almuerzo supo que debía tomar una decisión. Conteniendo las ganas de llorar y sollozar hasta quedarse seca, comenzó a redactar una formal y seria carta. La llave para ponerle punto final a tanto sufrimiento.

"¿Kai?" Murmuró a su fiel mayordomo, quien la acompañaba en esos momentos, luego de haber relevado a su acostumbrado pelirrojo de tales tareas.

"¿Si, alteza?" Respondió el hombre, acercándose de forma servicial.

"Necesito que envíe está carta al rey Jensen de las Islas del Sur y que traiga a Hans Westergard a mi despacho" Respondió la reina, entregándole el sobre.

Kai asintió y marchó con el sobre entre sus enguantados dedos.

En la soledad de su escritorio, Elsa dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que tanto querían salir. Tenía el corazón roto y sus poderes estaban cada vez más indómitos, como ahora, que habían congelado parte del cortinado y los cristales de gran ventanal. Sin embargo, debía ser fuerte, no podía dejar que nadie más supiera de ello.

Los leves toques en la puerta hicieron que borrar el rastro líquido de su desgracia. Hans ingresó cabizbajo y meditabundo y sólo levantado la mirada cuando estuvo a pasos de su escritorio.

"¿Mandaste por mí, Elsa?" Preguntó el pelirrojo con voz quebrada.

_Tiene el tupé de verse dolido,_ pensó la reina con una pizca de rencor.

"En efecto. Acabo de mandar una carta a tu padre para pedir que autorice tu regreso a las Islas del Sur. Arendelle agradece tus servicios prestados pero es hora que regreses a tu hogar. Tu familia ha de necesitarte" Respondió Elsa, apretando con las manos el borde de la mesa para no dar rienda suelta su nerviosismo.

"¡No!" Bramó Hans "No pienso irme sin que me escuches…. Elsa ya te dije que todo fue un error. Que alguien está jugando sucio y envió a Marie a mi dormitorio… Te amo y lo sabes" Agregó rápidamente.

"¡No menciones esa palabra en mi presencia!" Exclamó, visiblemente disgustada, con lágrimas bajando por las mejillas y el hielo serpenteando por las paredes.

"La mencionaré hasta el día en que muera, porque me enamoré de ti. Si quieres que me marche, me iré. Nada tengo que hacer en las Islas." Dijo el cobrizo, golpeando con las palmas la superficie plana y congelada del escritorio, sin importarle el frío de la habitación ni lo congelados que tenía los pies. "Dime qué quieres que me vaya y lo hare. Sólo por tú me lo pides. Si el Tempestad en la noche yace en el fondo del mar y Fedrick no aparece poco tengo para hacer allí. Lo más probable es que mi payasesco hermano haya abandonado la nave antes que la misma tenga agua siquiera en las bodegas" Explicó con las palabras embebidas en amargura.

"Sólo vete… por favor" Rogó la rubia desde su ahora trono de hielo.

"Esto… voy a pelear por ti" Prometió Hans, retrocediendo unos pasos, con la mirada cargada de dolor.

Lo observó marchar en completo mutismo. El dolor se arremolinaba en su pecho como un tornado.

* * *

Sumido en un sinfín de pensamientos horribles y tormentosos, el príncipe más joven de las Islas del Sur tomó una decisión. La discusión con Elsa le había dejado un regusto amargo en la boca. Cortaría el hilo por lo más delgado. Había confiado demasiado en el corazón blando de la soberana de Arendelle y ahora tenía los minutos contados. Había pedido demasiado para la situación delicada en la que se encontraba. Ambos eran víctimas de una jugarreta sucia, producto de una mente más sucia aún. Pero aquello terminaba hoy y ahora.

Con paso vigoroso avanzó por los corredores, ignorando miradas curiosas, miradas de reproche, miradas dudosas. Salió a la explanada del castillo y encontró lo que buscaba. El príncipe Niklas en medio de su rutina de esgrima. El rubio no reprimió una sonrisa llena de fingida inocencia al verlo.

"Buenas tardes, Hans, ¿deseas practicar? Recuerdo que eras muy bueno con la espada" Saludó Niklas, bajando la espada que tenía en sus manos.

"Ahórrate tus palabras, sé lo que hiciste" Acusó el cobrizo, tomándolo por un hombro para aventarlo contra la pared más cercana.

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Acaso te volviste loco?" Rugió el rubio, buscando de deshacerse del agarre.

"Elsa" Respondió entre dientes el mayordomo, con los ojos flameando de ira.

"No te sigo" Soltó Niklas, limpiándose la ropa, ahora libre de las manos del pelirrojo. "Pero me has hecho enfadar"

"Vaya, qué susceptible… para ser una vil rata traicionera" Espetó Hans, alzando la cejas.

"Hagamos una cosa. Un duelo. Como caballeros. Quien gane, se queda con la reina de las nieves" Propuso el rubio, tomando nuevamente su espada.

"Elsa no es un trofeo que haya que ganar." Declaró con acidez el sureño. "Mejor que sea así. Quien gane, dejará de interferir en la vida del otro"

"De acuerdo. Pero sigo sin entender de qué estás hablando" Aceptó el príncipe de Helsingborg.

"De Elsa, de la nota que enviaste a Marie" Explicó Hans, desvainando una espada de la armería. Volver a tener un arma de ese tipo entre sus dedos lo hacía sentir poderoso y la pulsión por vengarse de aquel hombre se hacía cada vez más grande. Por primera vez en su vida se había sentido querido y amado, valorado. Los momentos vividos con Elsa los atesoraría por siempre, puesto que le había enseñado qué era la ternura y el afecto en primera persona, había pasado los primeros veinticuatro años de su vida rodeado de lujos y excentricidades pero no de lo más básico que necesita un ser humano, en pocos días ella se lo había brindado a raudales. No necesitaba ni oro ni poder, sólo las frías pero tiernas manos de Elsa acariciando su rostro mientras dormitaba, su risa cual jilguero aun ante el más tonto de los chistes, su voz de ruiseñor arrullándolo en una tarde otoñal. Niklas había puesto todo aquello en la punta de un precipicio. Niklas ahora debía pagar.

"¿Qué nota?" Preguntó con inocencia el joven.

"Deja de hacer el papel de inocente. No va contigo" Gruñó Hans, iniciando la primera estocada que ágilmente fue interceptada por el rubio.

"Eso no ha sido para nada caballeroso, Hans. Veo que el tiempo con la maestranza te ha hecho olvidar lo que son los modales" Reprendió Niklas, moviendo su espada al ritmo que la otra atacaba.

El ruido de las espadas besarse retumbó por toda la explanada y alertó la mirada atenta de algunos de los guardias que allí se encontraban.

"Muy por el contrario, principito" Retrucó el pelirrojo cuando sus espadas chocaron al igual que sus miradas, una batalla entre jade y acero. "Me han ensañado cosas que no aparecen en los libros de protocolo"

"¿Ah, sí? Como jugar con el corazón de una mujercita inocente, ¿eh?" Preguntó el rubio, con voz melosa. "La reina está muy triste. Quizás deba consolarla" Instigó, despertando lo más violento en Hans.

"No te atrevas a posar ni uno solo de tus asquerosos dedos en ella" Rugió el cobrizo, sin dar el brazo a torcer, librando varios ataques veloces.

"Haré lo que me plazca… ahora que me has dejado el camino libre… al fin" Declaró Niklas, contraatacando, haciendo retroceder a su oponente algunos pasos. "No has hecho otra cosa más que estorbar."

"La reina no te quiere" Gruñó Hans, configurando una expresión de profundo odio, las palabras del príncipe parecían esconder un significado todavía más oscuro.

"Me importa un bledo lo que quiera la reina" Susurró Niklas "No es más que una chiquilla confundida con un reino demasiado rico" Explicó dando a entender que aquello era lo más obvio del mundo.

Entonces Hans lo dedujo. El plan de aquel hombre era apoderarse de Arendelle, al igual que alguna vez fue el suyo, en ese pasado bochornoso que deseaba olvidar a como diera lugar.

"No te permitiré hacerle daño" Prometió Hans, empujándolo.

"Me desilusionas, Hans. Nunca creí que fueras tan estúpido y sentimental" Confesó el rubio con una mueca desdeñosa.

"¡Cállate!" Gritó encolerizado el pelirrojo, alertando todavía más a los guardias del castillo. Embistió una vez más y, para su desgracia, Niklas bajó la guardia en el último instante, recibiendo irremediablemente un corte en el lateral del abdomen, lo suficientemente superficial para no ser mortal, pero escandalosamente sangrante. La camisa blanca del príncipe fue tiñéndose de un profundo color bordó. Hizo una agonizante parodia de dolor de modo tal que los guardias intervinieron. Después de todo, Niklas era un príncipe rehén en Arendelle, pero Hans un simple mayordomo.

"Un verdadero estúpido" Le susurró el rubio con una maliciosa sonrisa mientras los guardias lo socorrían y arrestaban a Hans.

* * *

Elsa corrió por los pasillos del castillo hasta los aposentos del príncipe Niklas. Ante la noticia del ataque de Hans, su malestar para con el ex príncipe de las Islas del Sur iba en aumento. Primero se comportaba como un cerdo con una de las criadas y luego atacaba a un "invitado" del reino. Definitivamente estaba fuera de control y no era el hombre maravilloso redimido que ella pensaba que era y del cual se había enamorado.

"Príncipe Niklas, ¿se encuentra usted bien?" Preguntó cordial cuando ingresó a la habitación.

El hombre se encontraba tumbado en la cama sin camisa con el torso vendado.

Excelente. Justo lo que necesitaba para sus tratativas con reino de Helsingborg. Devolverle al segundo heredero al trono herido por un príncipe devenido en desgracia. _Muchas gracias, Hans. Muy amable de tu parte,_ pensó con amargura la reina.

"Ahora que estás aquí, sí. De maravillas" Respondió con galantería Niklas, incorporándose sobre sus codos, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

La soberana revoleó los ojos ante tal comentario.

"Me alegro que se encuentre bien. Ruego que este incidente no dañe la buena relación que tenemos. Prometo que su atacante recibirá el castigo justo" Anunció Elsa, parada estoica en el medio de la habitación, visiblemente incomoda ante tamaña conversación.

Castigar a Hans le removía sentimientos oscuros y dolorosos. Pero tendría que hacerlo.

"No es necesario. Hans es un hombre temperamental, todo ha sido producto de la bravura de la pelea. Es un hombre muy sanguíneo, es todo" Comentó el rubio, buscando de sacarle peso al asunto.

"Si usted lo dice. De igual forma, unos días en los calabozos estimo que le quitarán esa bravura." Condescendió la reina, con cierto pesar.

Enviarlo a los calabozos había sido algo muy duro. Le recordaba al Hans enceguecido de poder y violencia que había intentado matarla un año atrás. _¿Cuál es tu verdadero rostro? ¿El ser vil y sediento de poder, que sólo busca tener una corona en la cabeza y las posaderas en un trono? ¿O el hombre tierno y dulce que juega en la nieve, hace chistes y besa tan maravillosamente? ¿Qué hay en ese corazón?_, se preguntaba Elsa.

* * *

Suspiró con resignación, era lo único que le quedaba. La resignación. Sentado sobre el frío banco de piedra de su celda el joven mayordomo que alguna vez supo ser un príncipe engreído y frío, liberó algunas lagrimillas. Había caído en la jugarreta más sucia de su vida y debía haberlo supuesto. Era la segunda vez en su vida que pasaba por aquello. La primera cuando tenía doce años y había sido cordialmente invitado junto con su familia a pasar una breve estadía en la corte de Helsingborg. El segundo heredero al trono tenía su edad y los reyes consideraron que era oportuno que el hosco y regordete Niklas se juntara con niños de su misma edad y condición, dado que su hermano mayor estaba siendo preparado como heredero al trono y sus otros hermanos apenas eran bebés que berreaban en brazos de sus nodrizas. En todas las actividades el rubio daba asco. Esgrima, equitación, ciencias y ajedrez. En todas. El maestro de armas no dudó en abocar su atención en el joven y habilidoso Hans y aquello puso furioso al rubio inútil. Tanto así que organizó un breve encuentro de esgrima y realizó la misma jugada que hacía unos días, sólo que en aquella ocasión las espadas eran de madera y el golpe apenas un magullón en las costillas. Pero bien le había costado una reprimenda por parte del rey Jensen.

No lloraba por su orgullo herido, ni porque estaba en un calabozo. Lloraba porque Elsa no daría marcha atrás para con él. La justicia de la reina era indudable. Le perdonaría la vida, pero lo enviaría de nuevo a las Islas del Sur, condenándolo a la soledad en medio de un castillo rebosante de gente. Extrañaría absolutamente todo de Arendelle. La sonrisa de Gerda cuando le servía el desayuno, las historias de Kai durante la cena con el personal de servicio, las preguntas de Olaf acerca de todo, a la tímida Ginger y su fascinación por las flores del jardín, incluso los ojos entornados de enojo de Anna, al grandulón baboso de Kristoff y su bobalicón reno. Y, por sobre todas las cosas, a Elsa. Plantear ahora una vida sin ella, era como nunca más ver el sol, ni sentir la brisa en el rostro, todo tenía el mismo sabor desabrido. A su lado se sentía un mejor hombre, lo motivaba a serlo. Lo dejaría todo por quedarse a su lado.

_Si me pidiera ser su mayordomo por siempre, lo aceptaría con gusto. Ser parte del mundo de Elsa, aun en una ínfima parte, siempre era mejor que no estar en él,_ pensó Hans, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos. De pronto, una oleada de calor lo recorrió por completo, reconfortándolo, como si la esperanza viva de que siempre había una solución para todo se inmiscuyera por cada uno de sus poros. Cuando regresara a las Islas del Sur haría correr la voz sobre el horrible accionar de Helsingborg, advertiría a todos los reinos sobre esos horribles ladrones, vengaría a los marinos muertos del galeón de Arendelle, en especial al hermano de Dave y…

"¿Está seguro que puede montar, príncipe Niklas?" Oyó decir a la inconfundible voz de Elsa.

Su celda subterránea estaba pegada a las caballerizas, de modo que allí escuchaba todo lo que sucedía en aquella parte del castillo. Rápidamente se paró sobre su asiento de piedra, de modo que pudiera ver por el ventilete de su celda. Elsa lucía hermosa, aún con el semblante preocupado.

"Elsa" Susurró Hans, sus manos apenas lo sujetaban por los gruesos barrotes de la diminuta ventana.

"Claro que sí. Un paseo nos vendrá bien ambos" Respondió Niklas, con su voz empapada de seguridad. "Además, hay algo muy importante que deseo hablar contigo. A solas" Agregó con tono misterioso. Aquel tono se colocó por la ventana, llenando a Hans de un mal presentimiento.

"¡Elsa!" Gritó Hans.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó la reina.

Pudo ver como ella se detenía y volteaba en su dirección, pero tan abajo seguramente no podría verlo. El príncipe de Helsingborg irrumpió en su campo visual, ocultando a la reina.

"Nada. Adelántate por favor, he de revisar algo antes de marchar" Respondió rápidamente el rubio.

El crujido de las botas sobre la grava del camino le indicó que alguien caminaba en dirección a la ventana. Lo observó ponerse en cuclillas y prontamente la soberbia cara de Niklas quedó casi frente a él.

"¿Qué quieres? Si pudieras dejar de molestar sería excelente para todos" Preguntó con palpable enojo el rubio.

"Déjala la en paz. Elsa no te necesita para nada" Gruñó Hans desde adentro de su celda, apretando el agarre sobre los barrotes.

"Quizás ella a mi no, pero yo a ella sí. Bueno, no a ella. Su reino. Por Dios, ¿quién puede soportar a alguien tan quejica? ¡Y su hermana! Hay tanta dulzura en este castillo que creo que voy a comenzar a lamer sal." Confesó Niklas con una sonrisa como si aquello fuera sumamente divertido. "Cuando me haga con este reino, mandaré a la estúpida pelirroja y su novio idiota lo más lejos posibles, quizás de embajadores a la India. Y, por supuesto, haré derretir esos malditos muñecos de nieve"

"No te atrevas hacerles daño. A ninguno" Bramó el pelirrojo, zarandeando las rejas, como si aquello fuera el cuello del príncipe.

"¿O sino qué? ¿Qué hará el poderoso almirante Hans Westergard? ¿Servirme el té muy, muy caliente?" Cuestionó el rubio, sonriendo de lado. "Te preocupas demasiado por algo que no vale la pena. Te volveré a decir lo mismo que te dije cuando éramos niños, al parecer las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde entonces… Oh, Hans, si tan sólo hubiera alguien te amara."

Y rió. Rió como él lo había hecho con la princesa Anna. Niklas lo dejó allí, furioso y frustrado, agarrado de los barrotes de su fría celda. Lo observó marchar y luego vio como la pareja salía montada sobre los lomos de sus caballos.

Tenía que salir de allí, advertir a Elsa. Mejor dicho, salvar a Elsa de los macabros planes de aquel ser.

* * *

"¡Oh, Kristoff! Qué bueno que apareces" Soltó Anna, ni bien vio aparecer a su hermoso prometido por el hall del castillo. Iba con su ropa de fajina, así debía venir de darle de comer a Sven y atender a los aldeanos. "Debemos bajar a los calabozos. Al parecer Hans no pará de gritar. Esta muy alterado y me da miedo bajar sola" Explicó, bajando la mirada, ligeramente avergonzada.

Kristoff asintió con la cabeza. Nuevamente había sido el testigo molesto de una situación que no le correspondía, pero claramente sabía cuál era la razón de los gritos de Hans.

"Princesa Anna, Kristoff" Dijo Hans, algo aliviado al verlos.

"¿Se puede saber qué rayos te sucede?" Exigió Anna, frunciendo el ceño.

"Necesito que me saquen de aquí. Elsa está en peligro" Respondió Hans, pasando las manos por sus cabellos de fuego, delatando su nerviosismo.

"¿En peligro? Elsa fue a cabalgar con el príncipe Niklas y…" Comenzó Anna.

"Libéralo, Anna" Interrumpió Kristoff. Hans lo miró entre asombrado y agradecido.

"Pero que dices, Kristoff. Es otro truco de este ser… despreciable" Inquirió la princesa, clavando una mirada mezquina en el desesperado mayordomo.

"Anna, confía en mí. Libéralo. Seré responsable si hace algo malo" Pidió su prometido, mirándola con preocupación.

"¡Kristoff!" Exclamó sorprendida, pero debía confiar. Si él confiaba en liberarlo, entonces no había demasiadas opciones. "De acuerdo. Guardias, liberen al prisionero" Ordenó la princesa, arrebujándose en el abrazo protector de su prometido.

"Gracias, yo…" Soltó Hans, emocionado.

"Sólo vete." Ordenó Kristoff "La India suena como un lugar muy caluroso" Murmuró

"¿Eh?" Exclamó Anna, levantando la cabeza, con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro.

* * *

Corrió como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Sus piernas deseaban flaquear por la poca actividad en días pero no se los permitió. Entró a las caballerizas con urgencia y Sitron relinchó feliz al verlo. No había tiempo de ponerle la montura, sólo le colocó el freno para llevarlo por la rienda. Montó de un saltó y lo espoleó con maestría.

"Vamos, amigo. Debemos salvar a la reina" Anunció Hans con una gran sonrisa y Sitron comenzó a galopar con energía.

* * *

**¡Hola!** Oh, oh. Niklas es el malos de los malos, el más malo de todos. Con tantos mensajes me hicieron sentir la G.R.R. Martín del Helsa, prometo que no habrá decapitaciones... quizás alguna que otra pelea... nada más. :3

¡Woah! Si que provocó revuelo el capítulo anterior, me pregunto si este será igual! Amo sus reviews, aunque me digan que me odian, tengo el síndrome de Estocolmo del FF

_Azura Grandchester Potter_: Plot Twist! Nunca voy al Happy Ending de una, siempre tiene que pasar algo más, pero no te preocupes, esto termina bien! :)

_TALOS X_: Quizás sientas un poco más de pena por Hans ahora. :)

_Adrilabelle_: Me odias un poco menos ahora? Hans es un caballero ante todo y Elsa está en vías de definir lo que quiere… o no :)

_Miche Chekealo_: Im an evil person, i know. Pero era necesaria otra vuelta en la trama. :)

_Lalocanaye_: Niklas te produce sentimientos encontrados, eso me agrada. Estás batiendo records de caracteres con los reviews, eso me agrada también. :)

_Abby Lockhart1_: Muy pero muy Hijo de sushi Niklas. :)

_Edymar Guillen_: Niklas ya está avisado y tendrá mucho cuidado de no cruzarse contigo. :)

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein_: Oh, sí. :)

_Chibimariana_: Nunca entendí bien como aplica el término "fresa", ¿podrías explicarme? Me alegro que te guste el fic :)

_Jennifelsa_: PM es mensajería privada, si te haces una cuenta en el FF tienes acceso a eso y podemos hablar por ahí. Gracias por no odiarme… todavía :)

_Patzylin-Donno_: Otra dosis de Helsa para arrancar el fin de semana! Hans y Elsa van a estar un rato para arreglar las cosas, me da que pensar. :)

_Elix_: Me alegro que te guste tanto mi fic :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

_Advertencia: Éste capítulo contiene escenas un tanto fuertes, por favor tomar los recaudos pertinentes._

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 14: Doble cara_

Debía aceptar que el príncipe tenía razón. La tarde estaba espléndida y el clima vigorizante la hacía sentir un poco mejor. El pobre hombre llevaba parloteando un buen rato pero no estaba segura de haber comprendido ni una sola palabra. Tenía demasiadas cosas merodeando en su cabeza y la incómoda sensación de que algo andaba mal. Ese feo presentimiento la acompañaba desde que había abandonado el castillo.

"¡Oh, qué maravilla!" Exclamó jovial Niklas "¿Habías visto algo tan bonito en tu vida?" Preguntó, posando su caballo junto a Achuz.

Se encontraban frente a una maravillosa catarata inmersa en la espesura del bosque de Arendelle, rodeada de árboles y entre sus piedras crecían arbustos de coloridas flores. Si la había visto. Durante un paseo con Hans, hasta se habían animado a remojar los pies allí, la sensación barrosa bajo las plantas de los pies le había provocado cosquillas y él había bromeado sobre un monstruo de barro que le gustaba acariciar así a las doncellas.

_ Oh, Hans. Aún no te has ido y ya te estoy extrañando,_ pensó con pesar y se dio cuenta que estaba tardando demasiado en responderle a su acompañante.

"Es muy hermosa" Mustió, casi sin ver.

"No tanto como tú" Halagó el príncipe, descendiendo de su montura. "¿Damos un paseo?" Propuso, con una sonrisa afable.

Elsa no tenía ni una pizca de ganas de caminar por allí, pero tampoco podía ser desagradable con el príncipe que sólo buscaba hacerla sentir mejor. Aceptando su ayuda para bajar del lomo de Achuz, posó sus pies enfundados en sus bailarinas negras sobre el mullido césped. Estaba tan deprimida que ni siquiera tenía los ánimos para confeccionar sus trajes de hielo. Aquel día llevaba uno de sus viejos conjuntos de falda azul, corsé negro, camisa blanca y chaqueta azul con los bordados nórdicos típicos.

Mientras caminaban por las cercanías, Niklas confeccionó un modesto pero hermoso ramillete de flores silvestres y, muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar recordar a Hans una vez más, él había hecho lo mismo. Recordaba lo mucho que refunfuñaba cuando una hormiga lo picó. Aquella memoria la hizo esbozar una sonrisa, había puesto un poco de nieve en la picadura y él le besó la punta de la nariz. Hans era una caja de sorpresas, un sinfín de travesuras y locuras, donde Niklas era un reloj suizo de modales correctos, puntualidad y, sobre todo, monotonía.

"Elsa, ¿puedo hablar con franqueza?" Pidió el joven, volteándose a verla, mientras le tendía el ramillete.

"Si, por supuesto. Adelante" Respondió la reina, apenas mirando las flores.

"Elsa… Sé que el obrar de mi tío me ha dejado en una posición horrible… Pero he buscado la mejor forma de enmendar las cosas, porque… Porque estoy profundamente enamorado de ti, mi bellísima reina, y quisiera… Quisiera pedirte… ¿Te casarías conmigo, amor mío?" Respondió Niklas, con la mirada profunda, hincándose ante ella, enseñándole un precioso anillo.

Matrimonio. Con Niklas. Imposible. Había entregado su corazón a alguien más y sólo se casaría si había amor de por medio. Si no, no. Las reinas no tenían tantas opciones, pero esa era una de ellas. Si la reina Isabel I de Inglaterra lo había hecho, por qué la reina Elsa III de Arendelle no habría de hacerlo.

"Me honra con su proposición, príncipe Niklas, pero me temo que no puedo aceptarla" Respondió Elsa con suavidad, buscando de sonar lo más dulce posible.

"Pero te amo, Elsa. Seré un buen rey y un buen esposo" Insistió con desesperación el rubio.

"No dudo de ello. Pero he de declinar su proposición." Afirmó la reina, arrugando la nariz.

"Le pido que recapacite sobre ello" Rogó Niklas, abandonando ligeramente es tono almibarado que solía usar para con ella. "Sé que no me amas, pero haré lo que sea por conquistarte" Anunció.

Quizás fue su tono, quizás fueron sus palabras, pero algo le dejo un gusto agrio en la boca a Elsa. No quería pasar ni un minuto más allí.

"Por favor, regresemos al palacio" Pidió la reina, volteando hacia el camino, para volver a donde estaba Achuz.

"Mi dulce y querida Elsa, realmente deseaba que las cosas fueran más sencillas entre nosotros" Lo escuchó decir a sus espaldas y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. A penas pudo dar dos o tres pasos veloces, cuando él la tomó por los hombros. "He sido dulce, amable y obediente para contigo y es hora que devuelvas el favor" Explicó, volteándola con violencia, de modo que quedaron cara a cara.

"Niklas, le ordeno que me suelte y…" Comenzó Elsa, buscando que su voz no se quiebre, producto del miedo y la desesperación.

"Ordenas. Mandas. Dictaminas. Es hora de que cierres ese precioso pico que tienes y sé muy bien como" Interrumpió Niklas con rudeza, acorralándola contra el tronco del árbol más cercano. "No te daré tantas opciones" Explicó, antes de estampar sus labios sobre los rojos de la reina.

Elsa se removió inquieta, buscando deshacer el agarre, pero el príncipe la aprisiona de tal manera que a gatas si podía respirar. Sintió una mano ancha colarse por su chaqueta y corsé, para sopesar uno de sus senos sobre la camisa. Mordió su lengua y él se alejó resentido.

"¡No me toques!" Gritó furiosa. Pero su libertad duro poco, porque él volvió al ataque.

"No irás a decir que no te gusta, reinita. Sé muy bien que disfrutas del manoseo de tu fiel mayordomo" Murmuró Niklas en su oído, mientras le sujetaba las manos encima de la cabeza con una mano y con la otra buscaba de subir las faldas de su vestido. "Odio que se me haya adelantado en el trabajo, pero supongo que eso hará las cosas más _fáciles_" Confesó, con una expresión libidinosa en el rostro.

"Basta, por favor. Para ya" Sollozó desesperada. "Hans nunca…"

"¡Oh, el caballeroso Hans! ¿Nunca te ha tocado? Vaya, es más inútil de lo que pensé. Con razón estaba tan alterando porque envié una doncella a su cuarto" Rió con crueldad, mientras reducía su vestido a jirones.

Marie. Él había enviado a Marie al cuarto de Hans. No mentía. Era inocente. _¡Elsa, por favor! Abre la puerta, déjame explicar, _rogó el recuerdo de su pobre pelirrojo en su mente. Niklas había sido el artífice de todo y estaba completamente segura que también era culpa suya la herida que llevaba en el abdomen. Una jugada sucia. Él debía estar en el calabozo, no Hans. ¡Él!

Debía regresar al castillo y resolver aquello.

Pataleó con fuerza hasta que logró darle entre las piernas a su atacante.

"¡Auch! ¡Hija de…!" Gritó Niklas.

Elsa echó a correr, esquivando arbustos y árboles cuyas ramas le arañaban las manos que llevaba levantadas para protegerse el rostro. Los relinchidos de Achuz le indicaron que estaba cerca de ella.

"¡No tan rápido!" Exclamó el malvado hombre, derribándola. "Vas a ser mía, lo mismo que tu maldito reino y luego… ¿quién sabe?" Explicó, tomándola por el cuello.

Estaba tan ansiosa por liberarse que no podía encontrar la concentración para dejar salir sus poderes. Ese hombre planeaba hacerle daño y mucho, como nunca antes lo había sufrido.

"Dé..ja..me" Logró articular Elsa, entre bocanadas de aire.

"Por favor, Elsa, no lo hagas más difícil" Pidió Niklas, abriéndole las piernas. "¿Quién va a querer una reina _usada_? Murmuró, mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja. "¿Quién va a quererte sabiendo que en el fondo sólo eres un monstruo digno de un circo?"

_Nunca pensé que fueras un monstruo… simplemente tus poderes descontrolados son monstruosos. Tú no, _dijo la voz de Hans en su cabeza y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, creó una ráfaga helada que remontó a Niklas, liberándola de su prisión. Ira, miedo, horror, furia y rabia la invadieron por completo. Creó una pared llena de agujas de hielo y comenzó a moverla en dirección a Niklas. Lo mataría allí mismo. _¡No seas el monstruo que todos creen que eres!_, gritó su amado pelirrojo. Él tenía razón.

Dejándolo aprisionado en el hielo, se hizo un nuevo vestido de hielo y pateó furiosa el suelo.

* * *

"Más rápido, Sitron" Pidió Hans. Ambos avanzaban lo más rápido que podían en dirección a las montañas, hacia donde se dirigían Niklas y Elsa.

De pronto, mientras atravesaban en camino principal a toda velocidad, observaron como el hielo y la nieve comenzaban a reptar por la tierra desde el bosque.

"Oh, no. ¡Elsa!" Bramó el pelirrojo, haciendo que su animal avance a paso vigoroso.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar a una muy alterada Achuz que coceaba contra la nieve, aún atada a un árbol. De Stear, Niklas y Elsa no había rastro. Una mancha llamó la atención del joven y descendió rápidamente del lomo de su caballo. Tomó entre sus manos un trozo de tela y lo reconoció al instante. Era un pedazo del vestido de Elsa. Había varios pedazos más.

"Mataré a ese bastardo" Prometió Hans "Sitron, regresa al castillo con Achuz" Ordenó a su fiel caballo, lo tenía tan entrenado que entendía a la perfección sus palabras. Ambos animales marcharon y él siguió el rastro de las poderosas ráfagas de viento helado. La montaña del Norte. Elsa debía de haber buscado refugio en las ruinas de su palacio de hielo.

* * *

Anna no se apartaba de los ventanales, envuelta en un halo de preocupación. Al liberar a Hans, no dudó en someter a Kristoff a un duro interrogatorio, obligándolo a darle explicaciones de por qué pidió liberación de Hans. Aún le costaba creer que Elsa y Hans se amaran, pero si su prometido decía que lo hacían, entonces debía creerle. No podía negar que estaba algo dolida con Elsa, esperaba que su hermana confiara ese tipo de cosas con ella, pero entendía que se trataba de una situación delicada. Ahora entendía porque estaba tan contenta y porque Hans lucía tan amable, ¡si hasta la había felicitado el día que Kristoff le pidió matrimonio!

Contempló horrorizada como las montañas y parte del bosque se tornaban violentamente blancos. Dos figuras corrían entre la nieve. Sitron y Achuz.

"¡Kristoff!" Gritó escandalizada "Algo salió mal. Está nevando. Elsa y Hans están en problemas." Dijo rápidamente, muy nerviosa. "Debemos ir"

"No es prudente, Anna. Recuerda lo que sucedió la última vez. No pienso arriesgarme a que suceda lo mismo contigo de nuevo" Dijo el rubio, con preocupación "Enviaremos a los guardias"

"¡Es mi hermana y está sola allí arriba! ¡Algo debe haber pasado con Hans!" Gritó furiosa la pelirroja, corriendo a su habitación para ponerse sus ropas de abrigo. "¡Abrigate, Kris! Vamos a patear el petulante trasero de Niklas si le hizo algo malo a Elsa" Canturreó.

Kristoff suspiró. Allí iban de nuevo.

* * *

"Oh, Elsa. Sal, pequeña. El frío no es impedimento para mi" Canturreó Niklas, espada en mano, preparado para eliminar a la rebelde reina que se había escullido a las minas, al ver impedido su paso a la montaña del Norte, los aldeanos había decido cortar el camino por la cercanía al precipicio.

Encerrada en la cuerva había descubierto que la misma no tenía salida. Aguardaría a la llegada de Niklas y lo combatiría con hielo. El frío no sería un impedimento, pero las estacas de hielo seguro que sí.

"Elsa, vamos. Prometo no ser tan malo contigo" Insistió el príncipe y, por el tono de su voz, supo que lo decía con total malicia.

Sus pies enfundados en cuero hicieron crujir el suelo rocoso de la cueva y ella, escondida tras un carrito minero, contuvo la respiración.

"¡Elsa!" Escuchó a lo lejos el grito de Hans.

_Oh mi Dios. ¡Hans!,_ pensó con preocupación.

"¿No es encantador, cariño?" La voz del rubio retumbó entre las paredes de la cueva. "Tu príncipe azul al rescate. Se merece un buen recibimiento, ¿no crees?" Puntualizó.

Elsa salió de su escondite, pero de Niklas ni la sombra. Estaba lo suficiente oscuro como para no ver con nitidez, pero la luz que se filtraba por la boca de la cueva hacia dibujar sombras a todo lo que tocaba.

"¡Elsa!" Volvió a exclamar Hans, cada vez lo sentía más cerca.

"Huye" Rogó Elsa, en un murmullo, avanzando sigilosa por la cueva, en dirección a la salida. El malvado príncipe de Helsingborg debía estar escondido en alguna sombra o tras una roca quizás, listo para el ataque.

"¿Elsa?" Preguntó Hans, asomando la cabeza por la entrada de la cueva.

"¡Vete!" Sollozo Elsa.

"Elsa, por Dios. Estaba buscándote. ¿Estás bien?" Exclamó el pelirrojo, ignorando el pedido de la reina, corriendo hacia ella.

"Tienes que irte, Hans." Insistió Elsa mirando nerviosa para todos lados.

"No sin ti" Respondió él, envolviéndola entre sus brazos.

La reina sollozó contra su pecho, tomando con sus puños la ropa del joven.

"Vete. Él está aquí. En algún sitio y…" Explicó la reina presa de la desesperación, con las lágrimas bañándole el rostro.

"¡Qué hermosa pareja! Es una lástima tener que interrumpir tamaña reunión" Escucharon decir a Niklas, de pie empuñando una filosa espada en la cercanía de la entrada.

"Has ocasionado demasiados problemas" Espetó Hans al escucharlo, escondiendo a Elsa detrás suyo para protegerla.

"No, mi estimado amigo. Los problemas los ocasionas tú. Se suponía que odiaras a la reina, no que te enamoraras de ella. Eso supone un terrible escollo para mis planes" Retrucó el rubio. "Pero eso termina ¡Ahora!" Exclamó, lanzando la primera estocada.

Rápidamente Elsa creó un escudo de hielo para protegerlos. Hans desenvainó la espada que había tomado de la armería antes de salir hacia las montañas.

"Es hora de darle a este imbécil su merecido" Murmuró por lo bajo, sólo para que ella lo escuche, ganándose una tímida sonrisa. "Quédate aquí"

Hans salió al ataque. Ambos comenzaron una danza de caballeros y espadas y Elsa no dudó en colaborar con el bando del pelirrojo, aventando bolas de nieve y ráfagas de hielo para distraer al rubio. Hasta que algo salió mal. Cuando parecía que Hans iba ganando, una bola hechizada de nieve impactó contra el pecho del pelirrojo en el instante que Niklas fue demasiado rápido para ambos. El mayordomo perdió la conciencia al desplomarse sobre el suelo frío de la cueva

"¡No, no!" Chilló asustada la muchacha, saliendo de su escondite, moviéndose a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde yacía Hans. Con sumo cuidado lo abrazó como pudo, controlando que aún respirara. El decimo tercer príncipe de las Islas del Sur perdía calor corporal a una velocidad alarmante y un mechón de pelo blanco aparecía entre su rojiza melena.

"Vaya, vaya. Golpeaste a tu adorado principito" Ronroneó Niklas, emergiendo de las sombras. Allí dentro, su silueta se hacía cada vez más siniestra.

"Déjame salvarlo, por lo que más quieras. Haré lo que me pidas, pero déjame salvarlo" Rogó Elsa entre sollozos, apretándose contra el frío cuerpo de Hans.

No hubo respuesta alguna. Un fuerte golpe en su cabeza la hizo desmayar.

"Callada eres más bella" Escuchó decir en la lejanía antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**¡Hola!** Qué dramático, ¿no?

Les cuento que termine de redactar la historia por lo que nos quedan dos capítulos y el epílogo, pero no desseperen, son dos capítulos larguísimos. :P

El capítulo anterior fue una cataratas de reviews y fue fantástico! :)

_JDayC:_ Me hizo mucha gracia tu review! :)

_Lalocanaye:_ Otra dosis de pelea! Si tu lado malvado insiste en molestar a Elsa, también recibirá pelea, está advertido. :)

_Patzlin-Donno:_ No tarde tannnnto! Niklas es muy, muy malo. No sé qué hacer con él. :)

_Adrilabelle_: Me muero muerta si haces un fanart con alguna escena del fic :)

_Jennifelsa_: Para darte de alta en el FF tenes que ir a Log in y completar los datos que te piden, no hay nada raro, podes hacerlo con total confianza, sólo requiere un e mail. Con el usuario hecho podemos mantenernos en contacto aún si no estoy con el desarrollo de algún fic. Estoy trabajando en otra historia, pero la verdad es que es algo esclavo, no me gusta dejar historias colgadas y si no estoy segura que voy a poder terminarla, no las público. Es por eso que no sé si va haber otro Helsa. :)

_Azura grandchester potter: _Sip. Es más malo que Hans, creo que con este capítulo quedo más que claro. Supongo que eres la capitana del Team Hans con esas porras. Anna es muy cabeza dura, por eso puse a Kristoff como el ser racional de la pareja. :)

_Elix: _Creo que la demostración de afecto se hará esperar un poco más. :)

_Paradise cat_: Kristoff lo sabe todo, como Clarissa. :)

_Edymar Guillen:_ Corre como el viento Tiro-al-blanco… Ah,no. Esa no iba acá. Niklas es un concentrado de todos esos malos. :)

_TALOS X_: ¿Cómo quedaste con este capítulo? :)

_Ana Victoria:_ Muchas gracias! :)

_Abby Lockhart1: _Honestamente? Si. :)

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein: _Oh, sí. Ojala pudiera! Pero es tarea de Hans. :)

_Ana ivet:_ No te preocupes, kokoro! La historia queda colgada en el FF para cuando gustes leerla o tus padres te permitan usar internet. :)

_Jess: _Es muy malo :)

_SkyBlue05: _Era el giro inesperado que quería dar, al estilo Frozen, el príncipe encantador que se vuelve loquito. :)

_Evagante:_ Muchas gracias por halagar mi escritura, significa mucho para mí. Si, la idea general era también poner el fic en un contexto historia puntual sin dejar de lado la fantasía, obviamente, más adelante aparecen otros detalles de contexto. Estaré encantada de recibir tus reviews aunque vengan con delay. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disnery, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 15: Corazón congelado_

"Gran Pabbie, necesitamos su ayuda, por favor" Dijo Anna con preocupación, observando al claro del bosque lleno de rocas. Las mismas comenzaron a moverse, como si desperezaran de un breve sueño. Los trolls del bosque recibieron con sonrisas a los nuevos visitantes, aunque rápidamente cambiaron el semblante al notar que algo no iba bien.

"¿Qué le sucedió?" Preguntó el más anciano y sabio de los trolls, abriéndose paso entre los miembros de su familia para acercarse hasta donde Anna y Kristoff estaban parados. Sobre el lomo de Sven yacía Hans inconsciente.

"Elsa lo golpeó con sus poderes" Mustió la pelirroja, ayudando a su prometido a mover el cuerpo laxo del sureño.

Gran Pabbie pasó una mano por el pecho del joven y meneó la cabeza con decepción.

"Golpeó su corazón. No del todo. Pero un corazón descongelado que vuelve a congelarse, es imposible saber que sucederá" Explicó el hombrecito gris, moviendo las manos gruesas alrededor de la cabeza de Hans "Debo modificar su memoria, pero el precio que pagará es alto" Indicó con tono amargo.

"Pagaremos lo que sea necesario" Respondió Anna, sosteniendo la cabeza de Hans.

"No es con oro que se paga esta magia, Anna. En el caso de Hans, será su profundo amor por Elsa" Murmuró Gran Pabbie, posando su palma sobre la frente del pelirrojo.

Anna miró con dolor a Kristoff, imaginándose en la misma situación y sufriendo de ante mano los pesares próximos de su hermana mayor.

"Anna, recuerda que el amor es compartido. La única esperanza de Hans es Elsa. Protejan a la reina" Dijo el anciano troll, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

* * *

Se removió en su posición y sintió la suavidad de la tela acariciarle las extremidades. Una fuerte presión en la cabeza la hizo suspirar de dolor, dejando escapar un leve quejido entre sus labios.

"¿Elsa?" Oyó decir, con preocupación, a Anna.

Con lentitud abrió los ojos, la luz que entraba a raudales la encegueció por unos instantes. Le dolía horrores al cabeza. Cuando se acostumbró a la luminosidad de la habitación, captó el preocupado y triste semblante de su hermana en su campo visual.

"Anna…" Su voz salió ronca.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó su hermana, tomando su mano entre la suyas. Al ver sus manos unidas observó algo que no recordaba, un brillante solitario en su dedo anular.

"¿Qué rayos pasó?" Preguntó Elsa, con la cabeza zumbándole y ansiosa por recordar algo. Sólo tenía flashes. Una pelea. Nieve. Hans. "¡Hans…!"

"No te preocupes por él. Está en cama, aún no despierta." Respondió Anna y su semblante dubitativo no pasó desapercibido para la reina.

"Lo golpee con mis poderes. ¿Cómo está?" Murmuró ansiosa, buscando de sentarse en la cama.

Voluntariosa, Anna ayudó a Elsa a sentarse. La princesa parecía algo triste y eso no le daba buena espina.

"Fuimos a buscarlos. Kristoff, los guardias y yo. A mitad de camino nos encontramos con Niklas. Tanto tú como Hans iban inconscientes, pero bastó ver el cabello de Hans para saber que había sucedido. Niklas explicó que él se había vuelto loco, que intentó matarte de nuevo y que tú solo te defendiste" Respondió la más joven de las hermanas, como si fuera sumamente doloroso relatar aquello. "Llevamos a Hans con Gran Pabbie. Al parecer golpeaste su corazón, pero no del todo. El problema es que el corazón de Hans se había descongelado y ahora, con el nuevo golpe, no sabemos que pueda suceder cuando despierte. Gran Pabbie hizo todo lo que pudo. "Continuó Anna con pesar.

"Llévame con él." Pidió Elsa, con voz quebrada.

Con lentitud, la reina de Arendelle abandono su lecho, observando por la ventana el nuevo invierno a destiempo que había acarreado al reino nuevamente.

"Oh, no" Murmuró con pesar.

Avanzaron por los corredores, hasta una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. Hans parecía inmerso en un sueño tranquilo. Del ataque el único rastro que quedaba era un mechón blanco como el que llevaba Anna. Elsa sintió una punzada en el corazón al verlo así.

"Hans. Despierta, por favor" Rogó la reina, sentándose en la cama, a su lado. "Por favor. No quise hacerte daño"

Su tono era tan lastimero que los ojos azules de Anna se aguaron ante tal escena.

Hans ni se inmutó ante el llamado, continuó durmiendo. La reina acarició su rostro, comprobando que su temperatura era la normal. Tenía algunos magullones producto de la pelea.

Elsa necesitaba desesperadamente que despertara, comprobar que estaba bien.

"Despierta" Pidió una vez más. "Como sea. Sólo despierta" Sollozó, apoyándose contra su pecho, de modo que pudiera escuchar sus latidos.

Esta vez parecían haber surtido efecto sus palabras. El joven se removió en su lecho y Elsa se incorporó emocionada. Sus amados ojos verdes la miraron desde su posición. Contuvo la respiración. De nuevo esa mirada… fría.

"Majestad, que recibimiento" Espetó Hans, con voz seca y cortante.

La reina contuvo la respiración para no llorar. El viejo Hans parecía haber regresado. Pero era como ella había pedido. Como fuera. El hecho que estuviera vivo debía regocijarla. O al menos era lo que quería creer.

"Hans. Me alegro que estés bien" Murmuró Elsa, levantándose de la cama.

"¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Menudo descanso." Cuestionó con frialdad el pelirrojo haciendo las mantas aún lado. "El hecho de estar a su servicio no implica que no respete mi privacidad, ¿me haría el favor de salir de mi cuarto, majestad?" Agregó, alzando una ceja.

Elsa asintió y se marchó seguida de Anna. Cuando cerraron la puerta, no dudó en refugiarse en los brazos de su hermana para dar rienda suelta a su llanto. Hans estaba vivo, a salvo y había vuelto a ser _Hans._ Regresaron al cuarto de la soberana.

Con ayuda de Anna logró vestirse y bajar a comer. Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Kai ingresó al comedor, aún portando nieve sobre los hombros de su chaqueta.

"Llegó esta carta de las Islas del Sur, alteza" Anunció el metre, enseñándole el sobre.

Lo tomó entre sus finos dedos y comenzó a leer. El rey Jensen desconocía el hundimiento de su galeón insignia, el príncipe Fedrick estaba contrayendo nupcias con una duquesa española y autorizaba el regreso del príncipe Hans a la Islas. No necesitaba más pistas para saber que todo había sido parte del juego sucio de Niklas.

La reina de Arendelle suspiró con resignación y cuando el mencionado príncipe apareció por el comedor con su uniforme de mayordomo le anunció que volvería a su hogar. La expresión de felicidad y soberbia en el rostro ligeramente pecoso de Hans fue tal que Elsa tuvo que morderse el labio hasta sangrar para no llorar allí mismo.

"Prepare sus cosas… Príncipe Hans" Pidió Elsa, antes de abandonar el comedor, ante la mirada triste de Anna y Kristoff.

"Como usted ordene, eminencia" Respondió chasqueando la lengua el pelirrojo.

"Hola, Hans" Saludó Ginger entrando al comedor.

"Hola… cosa" Murmuró el joven, casi pateando a la muñeca.

La explanada nevada del castillo fue lo primero que vio. Alzando sus manos y moviéndolas con gracias deshizo el invierno y trajo el otoño. Los guardias suspiraron aliviados. Ingresó nuevamente al palacio. Le faltaba resolver un asunto.

El príncipe Niklas estaba sentado en el mullido asiento detrás del escritorio de la reina, revisando informes de acopios, éxitos comerciales e invitaciones a eventos sociales en toda la región, cuando la soberana entró al recinto.

"Veo que se ha puesto muy cómodo" Puntualizó con voz agria Elsa.

"Oh, sí. Es una silla muy confortable" Concordó el hombre, sin ánimos de abandonar aquel lugar.

"Estás en mi lugar" Dijo entre dientes la reina, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

"Elsa, cariño. ¿No fastidies, si? Permití que salvaran a tu estúpido mayordomo. Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa con tal que te dejara salvarlo, ¿no? Bueno, eres mi futura esposa. Me parece un trato justo" Explicó Niklas, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo, levantándose de su asiento, avanzando hasta donde estaba la muchacha.

"¿Futura esposa?" Cuestionó la reina, frunciendo el gesto.

"Amor mío, es lo acordado. Tú aceptaste esto" Respondió el rubio, tomando la muñeca de Elsa, de modo tal que levantó su mano hasta la altura de sus ojos, enseñándole el anillo. "Quizás fui un poco brusco. Es que me disgusta muchísimo cuando me dicen que no." Agregó con fingida inocencia. Como si intentar abusar de ella en medio del bosque fuera un simple plato roto.

"Jamás me casaré contigo. Arendelle es mi reino. No pondrás ninguno de tus sucios dedos sobre él" Gruñó furiosa, soltándose.

"¡Uf! Si que pasaste mucho tiempo con Hans, si hasta se te pegaron las frasecitas. Y hablando del honorable príncipe, ¿despertó? Vamos a necesitar esa cama libre para hospedar a los invitados. Ya envié las invitaciones"

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritó iracunda Elsa. "¿Cómo te atreves?"

"¿No lo comprendes, verdad? Helsingborg está pasando por un problemilla de tipo económico y realmente necesita de las riquezas que Arendelle pueda facilitarle. Algunos diamantes hubieran estado bien, siempre que el principito Hans no hubiera metido su recta nariz donde no lo llamaban. En fin, el hecho es que si bien perdimos poder económico, no perdimos nuestro estilo bélico. Arendelle es un reino pacifico, ¿serías capaz de entrar en guerra con un pueblo así? ¿Qué clase de reina eres? Además no tienen ninguna idea de cómo es combatir ni conducir un ejército. Y la única persona que podría aconsejarte y hacerte vencer es un ridículo mayordomo. ¿Pretendes poner a un mayordomo como consejero de guerra? ¿Esa es la imagen que quieres mostrarle a los demás reinos?" Explicó el rubio, tomándola por la barbilla para mirarla directo a los ojos. "Todo hubiera sido más sencillo si te hubieras enamorado de mi"

_Si. Seguramente todo hubiera sido distinto,_ pensó con amargura Elsa, meneando la cabeza para que la soltara.

"Si aceptaras ser un poco más cariñosa conmigo, sería estupendo. Para ambos" Puntualizó Niklas, posando sus manos sobre sus brazos, apretándolos con el fin de hacerle daño. "Colabora, Elsa, por favor."

La joven creó una ráfaga de hielo que los separó a ambos. Se sentía cansada, angustiada y furiosa ante el curso que habían tomado las cosas. Miró a su "prometido" con la rabia crepitando en su mirada azul profundo.

"Aceptaré casarme contigo. Pero no me pidas ni pretendas que te quiera" Espetó la reina, alzando las manos, lista para el ataque.

"¡Bien!" Bramó disgustado el joven, regresando a su asiento. "Si así van a ser las cosas…"

"Si, así van a ser" Puntualizó con visible enfado la joven reina.

* * *

La brisa marina, el sol en el rostro, el tacto del lustre de la madera bajo las manos. Era todo lo que necesitaba. El barco estaba listo y sólo faltaba que soltaran amarras para abandonar el puerto de Arendelle. Siguiente destino, las Islas del Sur.

La sonrisa de plena satisfacción se rehusaba abandonar su rostro. Al fin lograría su cometido, París, fiestas, óperas y tantas amantes como el dinero pudiera pagar. _Eso es vida,_ pensó Hans mientras ascendía al puesto de mando del barco.

"¡Suelten amarras!" Ordenó con voz firme al grupo de marineros que sin chistar acataron la orden.

_Parece que van a extrañarme,_ pensó con sorna el último heredero al trono de las Islas del Sur, recordando los rostros tristes de la princesa Anna, Kristoff y algunos miembros de la maestranza. La reina no se había dignado a mostrar el rostro, algo muy desconsiderado viendo y considerando que regresaba a su hogar con un mechón blanco producto de un desliz de los poderes de la mujercita. Dos días en cama se había ganado por tal "problemilla" y apenas si podía recordar algo. Lo último que recordaba de esos días era llevarle el estúpido té, limpiar el salón para el estúpido baile y la petulante cara de Niklas. Una de las cosas más maravillosas de abandonar Arendelle para siempre era que jamás volvería a ver a Niklas ni a Elsa, ni nadie más.

Cuando llevaban algo más de 20 millas de viaje, un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo obligó a reposar en su camarote. No tardó mucho en caer en un profundo sueño.

La reina tarareaba una canción muy simplona, mientras pasaba las manos por sus cabellos, le sonreía de una manera tan dulce que le estrujaba el corazón.

"Ojala pudiera quedarme contigo así para siempre" La escuchó murmurar

Un brusco movimiento del barco lo obligó a despertar, jadeando y con el corazón palpitando furioso. Todo había sido un sueño.

* * *

Exhausta se tumbó en la cama. Había pasado todo el día encerrada para no enfrentarse a la cruda realidad cuando observara el barco que transportaba a Hans abandonar el puerto, llevándoselo muy lejos de ella, sabiendo que jamás volvería a verlo. Sufría y mucho. Había congelado toda su habitación, en especial la puerta, de modo que nadie pudiera entrar. De pronto, los toques. Por la forma de golpear sabía que se trataba de Anna.

"¿Elsa? Sé que estás ahí adentro… Sal por favor" Pidió su hermana y no pudo evitar rememorar cuando eran niñas. La necesitaba y mucho.

Abrió la puerta y su hermana ingresó, cargando una bandeja con comida consigo. Se apresuró a dejar la bandeja en la mesa y correr donde su hermana. Bastaba solo con verla para saber que la vieja Elsa había vuelto, encerrada en sus problemas y completamente temerosa.

"Elsa, hablemos, ¿Sí?" Murmuró Anna con una sonrisa, buscando de infundirle valor.

Elsa solo hizo su mueca clásica de dolor, juntando las cejas.

"Niklas… Hans… Arendelle… Guerra" Balbuceó.

"Shh. Shh. Despacio. Vamos por el principio, ¿Qué sucede con Hans?" Pidió la pelirroja, sin abandonar su tono tierno, acariciando los cabellos casi blancos de su hermana mayor. "Puedes decírmelo sin medio Elsa"

"Me enamoré de él" Confesó la reina, casi con un quejido, haciendo una mueca que iba del dolor a la vergüenza. "Lo siento Anna, tú me advertiste, me dijiste que…"

"Qué se yo sobre el amor, Elsa. Las personas no cambian del todo, pero se pueden arreglar, ¿Por qué él no habría de tenerlo?" Interrumpió la menor con una media sonrisa.

"Oh, Anna. Teníamos tanto en común. Es tan inteligente y hábil. Cuando estaba con él no tenía miedo y era como si mis poderes desaparecieran" Suspiró la rubia. "Me equivoqué. Debí haberlo dejado hablar cuando tuve la oportunidad… Todo fue un plan de Niklas"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Cuestionó la pelirroja con expresión perpleja.

"Niklas quiere apoderarse del trono de Arendelle y me ofreció la guerra si no acepto casarme con él" Respondió con la voz ronca por tanto llanto.

Su hermana se llevó una mano a la boca para contener la sorpresa.

"¡Pero no puede!" Chilló

"Si puede y lo hará. Los libros de papá están repletos de historias sobre las guerras que Helsingborg ha librado y ganado, no puedo exponer a mi pueblo a una guerra. Suficiente que sufren inviernos cada vez que mis poderes se salen de control, no puedo pedirles que vayan a desangrarse en una guerra solo porque no deseo casarme" Explicó Elsa, pasándose las manos por los cabellos, deshaciendo mechones de su trenza. "Como reina debo velar por el bienestar de mi pueblo, es mi obligación…. Así que… Tenemos que planear una boda"

Anna dejo caer una expresión de derrota, su hermana tenía razón.

"Por supuesto. Haremos como tu desees" Suspiró la mejor, tomando una de las frías manos de su hermana entre las suyas. "Chocolates, una orquesta, ¿y el vestido?"

"Usaré el de mamá si no te molesta" Respondió Elsa, esbozando una leve sonrisa al ver que su hermana meneaba la cabeza, dándole a entender que no le disgustaba la idea. "Quiero _Estrellas de plata_ por doquier"

"Bien, iré a comenzar con los preparativos" Anunció la pelirroja, depositando un beso breve sobre la mejilla de Elsa.

_Me encantan estas florecitas, me recuerdan a ti, las Estrellas de plata o Flores de la nieve_, murmuró en su mente Hans. Se tumbó sin gracia sobre la cama, lanzando copitos de nieve por el aire. Ahora tendría que hacer el esfuerzo por olvidarlo, o se volvería loca.

* * *

Haciendo uso de sus dos palmas abrió las gruesas puertas lustradas y bañadas de blanco y dorado de gran comedor del castillo de la noble familia de las Islas del Sur. Sus padres junto con una gran parte de sus hermanos tomaban sus alimentos sentados a lo largo de la gran mesa de roble que había en el centro. Una docena de pares de ojos recayeron en él, como la primera vez que había vuelto de Arendelle envuelto en un manto de desgracia, ésta vez lo hacía triunfal. Había cumplido con su castigo y ahora era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

"Buenos días, majestades" Saludó en un intento de sonar jovial. Lo cierto era que todo el trayecto de regreso a las Islas la había pasado fatal, con constantes jaquecas y sueños de lo más extraños.

"Qué bueno tenerte de regreso, hijo" Saludó el rey Jensen, sentando a la cabecera. Su expresión seria, con sus fríos ojos color esmeralda, le daban a entender que no esperaba verlo hasta dentro de unos meses más. "Toma asiento, por favor."

Hans ocupó su viejo puesto en la gran mesa, casi al final y bien lejos de la cabecera. El mayordomo no tardó en servirle la comida y posarse a su lado a la espera de alguna orden. Un sentimiento de incomodidad lo recorrió, reconociendo que la maestranza de Arendelle era ligeramente más libre, sólo iban cuando eran solicitados, luego podían disponer de su tiempo.

Ni bien se llevó el primer bocado a los labios sus hermanos mellizos, Kirk y Hendrick, noveno y décimo en la línea sucesoria al trono, comenzaron a fastidiarlo.

"¡Oh, el pequeño Hans está de regreso! ¿Serías tan amable de servirnos el té? Estamos sedientos" Canturreó Kirk, sonriendo de lado con malicia, Hendrick lo secundó con una risotada.

"Vaya, me había olvidado cuán idiotas eran" Siseó Hans, cortando su porción de carne.

"Esa no es forma de expresarse para un mayordomo, pequeño Hans" Puntualizó Hendrick, alzando las cejas, como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Qué sabes tú? Déjenme en paz" Gruñó el menor de los hermanos Westergard con notable enfado.

"No molestes, Hendrick. No ves que Cenicienta se disgusta. Tengo un par de botas que seguro te gustará limpiar… Hanicienta" Rió Kirk, como si hubiera liberado el mejor chiste del mundo.

Ofendido por los comentarios de sus hermanos mayores, Hans se levantó de la mesa sin solicitar permiso alguno y marchó a un lugar más ameno. Las cocinas.

El ayudante de cocina del cocinero principal de las Islas del Sur lucía nervioso al contar con la presencia del joven príncipe en aquel recinto lleno de harina, verduras y algunas piezas de pescado sin cocinar.

"¿Cómo te llamas, chico?" Preguntó con cierta hosquedad Hans, sentándose en el taburete al lado de la mesa de trabajo, su lugar predilecto en las cocinas del castillo noruego.

"Fr-Frey" Respondió el jovencito de cabellos dorados ensuciados con harina, al tiempo que limpiaba los restos de masa que había entre sus dedos. "¿Desea algo, alteza?

"¿Puedes prepararme un sándwich?" Inquirió el pelirrojo, algo incomodo por el nerviosismo del muchacho.

"Desde luego, ¿desea alguna combinación en especial?" Respondió el mozo, extendiendo una mano para tomar una gran hogaza de pan aún tibia por la reciente cocción.

El príncipe meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa leve.

"Sorpréndeme"

* * *

Lejos del jolgorio que debería ser el castillo ante tamaña novedad, lo cierto es que el mismo parecía estar de luto. El príncipe Niklas se pasaba las horas enfrascado en el estudio de Elsa, develando los misterios de la economía de Arendelle. La reina le había permitido aquello en pos de que no dañaría a nadie en el castillo. Todos parecían andar en puntitas de pie en presencia del oscuro príncipe que distaba mucho del joven encantador que suponía ser. Para proteger a sus muñecos, Elsa los había exiliado al bosque de los trolls, Ginger era la que más parecía afectada por la noticia y no había contralado sus lagrimitas de nieve en todo el camino.

"Es por tu bien" Advirtió la reina, palmeándole la fría cabeza de nieve. El pequeño gimoteo de la muñequita era como agujas en su pecho.

La buena voluntad de todo el personal del castillo era innegable, la vieja ama de llaves no escatimaba en sonrisas y buenos modos para con el próximo nuevo rey, quien al parecer disfrutaba plenamente de las atenciones y hasta había dado rienda suelta a un voraz apetito. Elsa lo observaba casi asqueada engullir pasteles y cosas dulces.

Al momento de probar el vestido, las hermanas notaron que su madre había sido una mujer de un busto menor la de Elsa, por lo cual la prenda requería algunos ajustes, sino deseaba escandalizar al párroco con tamaño espectáculo.

Suspiró cansina y resignada frente al espejo, admirando el trabajo de Gerda sobre el vestido. Un escote recatado, un talle imperio hermosamente logrado y los bordados en rojo realzados con nuevos hilos.

* * *

"No soporto más esto. Si tú no haces algo, lo haré yo" Gruñó Kristoff casi al oído de Anna, mientras contemplaban la prueba de Elsa.

"¿Crees que estoy feliz con esto?" Contraatacó desdeñosa la pelirroja en susurros, encarando un duelo de miradas con su prometido. "Mi hermana va a casarse con un ser despreciable sólo para salvarle el trasero a Arendelle" Volteó hacia Elsa, que seguí parada sobre un banco dejando que Gerda le diera los últimos toques al vestido. "¡Oh, Elsa! Luces hermosa" Chilló, buscando de infundirle ánimos a su hermana. "¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Enfrentarme con Niklas? De buena gana lo haría, le estamparía el puño en ese rostro bonito que tiene" Cuestionó entre dientes regresando la atención a Kristoff.

"Tú no, pero sé de alguien que si" Respondió el montañés, girando sobre sus talones y marchando a toda prisa. Debía trabajar rápido.

* * *

La ropa de cama le resultaba completamente incomoda, demasiado calor, demasiado frío. Nunca había notado tanta humedad en el ambiente como esa noche. O quizás era él. Se sentía preso de un cuadro febril y no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama. Hastiado de no poder dormir, decidió abandonar su lecho en busca de un vaso de agua.

Al salir al corredor, el castillo entero parecía inmerso en un mutismo total. La luz de la luna que entraba por los numerosos ventanales dibujaba sombras y siluetas diversas. El único sonido que parecía escucharse era las olas del mar al romper en la playa.

Llegó a la cocina arrastrando los pies, rogando que no hubiera nadie. Revoleó los ojos al notar el halo de luz bajo la puerta. Al sirviente debía de estar despierto y seguro lo atormentaría a preguntas. Empujó la puerta con suavidad y encontró a la última persona que él hubiera imaginado. Elsa.

La hermosa reina de Arendelle tomando un té tranquila y ausente de todo, sentada sobre su taburete preferido de la cocina.

"¿Alteza?" Preguntó atónito, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos mostraban.

"¡Hans!" Saludó ella jovial, saltando de su asiento. Iba vestida como el día de su coronación. "Tienes que venir conmigo a los jardines. Es maravilloso"

"¿De qué habla, excelencia? ¿Qué hace aquí?" Insistió con extrañeza, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella le regaló esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando algo le hacía mucha gracia. Estiró su mano y enlazó sus dedos con los de él. Comenzó a jalarlo hasta que atravesaron la puerta que daba a los jardines. Con su mano libre se protegió del sol que le daba de lleno en la cara. Todo se volvía más y más extraño. Ante sus ojos apareció el jardín del castillo de Arendelle en plena primavera, con sus montañas siempre nevadas de fondo.

"Ven, vamos" Insistió Elsa, arrastrándolo entre los arbustos que le pinchaban las piernas puesto que sólo llevaba puesto su pijama.

"¿A dónde desea llevarme, majestad?" Inquirió el pelirrojo, tratando de seguirle el paso.

"No me digas así, tu siempre me llamas Elsa, ¿lo recuerdas?" Rió la rubia, arrugando la nariz, volteando para abrazarlo por la cintura. La sintió apoyar su cabeza sobre su pecho. "Está frío" Suspiró con pesar. "Pero creo que tiene solución. Todo tiene solución." Comentó, alzando la cabeza.

Sin pensarlo la estrechó contra si, como si la vida le fuera en ello.

"¡Vamos hacer cosas estúpidas!" Propuso con entusiasmo, separándose ligeramente. "Aunque con esta ropa no puedo" Murmuró.

Cuando bajo la vista para observarla, ella llevaba ropa de dormir igual que él y los cabellos completamente alborotados.

Congeló una pequeña loma y comenzó a rodar por ella, muerta de risa al terminar enredada con la nieve y su ropa al final del recorrido. Hans no podía negar que aquello era divertidísimo cuando se dejo caer por la ladera. Lo hicieron repetidas veces, hasta que Elsa cayó arriba de él. Sus caras estaban tan próximas que no pudo reprimir el impulso de besarla y ella gimió satisfecha por ello. Rodaron sobre la mullida capa de nieve, hasta que cubrió el menudo cuerpo de Elsa bajo el suyo, para besarla con mayor comodidad.

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the wold_

Cantó, rozando los labios contra los rojos de la reina. Nunca en su vida lo habían mirado con tal ternura como estaba haciéndolo esa mujer en ese instante. Quería quedarse allí para siempre. Giraron una vez más y ella se acurrucó contra su pecho.

"Tibio" Murmuró haciendo un puño con la camisa de su ropa de dormir.

Posó sus manos sobre ella para acercarla más y aquel gesto pareció sobresaltarla. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y todo el bucólico paisaje se torno frío, gris y oscuro.

"Oh, no. Tienes que irte Hans" Pidió ella con temor, zarandeándolo un poco. "Vete"

"No sin ti" Argumentó el cobrizo, levantándose de su posición.

Elsa comenzó a llorar y echó a correr, internándose en un bosque cercano. Le siguió el paso cuanto pudo, gritando tu nombre, con la desesperación por encontrarla palpitándole en el pecho. La encontró en medio de un claro lúgubre, encerrada en una delicada jaula de hielo. Se aferraba a los barrotes como si de un pajarito se tratara.

"Elsa, hay que sacarte de ahí" Soltó asustado, evaluando como romper la jaula.

"Es inútil. No puedo salir, no debo salir. Es lo mejor para todos" Suspiró cansada la reina, sacando una mano por entre las rejas para acariciarle el rostro.

"No te voy a dejar aquí" Dijo obstinado el príncipe, envolviendo con sus manos los fríos barrotes de hielo. "Ayúdame. Dime cómo sacarte" Desesperándose.

Ella meneó la cabeza, sonriendo con tristeza.

"No puedo salir, no debo salir" Insistió la reina.

Comenzaba a desvanecerse ante sus ojos, todo iba volviéndose cada vez más negro.

"¡Elsa! ¡Elsa, no me dejes!" Rogó Hans, tratando de meter sus manos por entre las hendijas de la jaula. La joven monarca solo se limitó a limpiarle las lágrimas que corrían por el perfilado rostro del joven. "¡Elsa!" Chilló al verla desaparecer por completo.

"Caliente" Dijo su voz, flotando entre tanta oscuridad.

Como flashes, miles de recuerdos golpearon su memoria. En todos, la reina sonreía, hablaba, gritaba, lloraba de felicidad y de tristeza, cantaba, pero siempre lo miraba con amor infinito.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire despertó, con el pulso acelerado y gotas de sudor frío bajándole el rostro. Pateó las mantas a un lado y encendió la lámpara de kerosene. Estaba en su cuarto del palacio en las Islas del Sur. Tenía que volver con ella antes de que Niklas le hiciera daño.

Cual torbellino corrió a su armario a vestirse, partiría de inmediato, rogando que no fuera demasiado tarde. Unos golpes en la puerta lo sobre saltaron.

"¿Si?" Gruñó mientras forcejeaba para ponerse una de sus clásicas botas bucaneras negras.

"Le ruego interrumpir su descanso, pero le ha llegado un mensaje urgente desde Arendelle" Explicó el mayordomo con tono cansino, seguramente el mensajero también hubiera interrumpido el descanso del hombre.

"Muchas gracias, puede ir a descansar si lo desea" Respondió Hans, apresurándose a tomar el sobre. El hombre lo miró sorprendido.

"Gracias, alteza, que tenga un buen descanso" Agradeció el mayordomo marchándose.

_A su alteza real, el Príncipe Hans de la Islas del Sur. Tiempos oscuros corren en Arendelle y rogamos atienda nuestro pedido, a sabiendas que lleva poco tiempo de nuevo en sus tierras. La reina Elsa está próxima a contraer nupcias con el Príncipe Niklas de Helsingborg. La fecha pactada es el 15 de Octubre. Consideramos que dicha unión representa un potencial peligro para el pueblo de Arendelle y solicitamos su pronta intervención, dado que nadie más cuenta con las facultades y habilidades necesarias para tal oponente._

_Sin más y rogando disculpas por molestarlo,_

_Kristoff Bjorgman_

Sus ojos ávidos devoraron la carta rápidamente, sorprendiéndose de que fuera el grandulón rubio quien interviniera en esto y no la Princesa Anna, aunque también era probable que la princesa estuviera atada de pies y manos con tamaña situación. Niklas había ido demasiado lejos y tenía menos de una semana para regresar a Noruega a impedir aquella locura.

Terminó de vestirse con rapidez, cuidando de no olvidar su espada, idéntica a la destruida en Arendelle. En esta ocasión la usaría con un fin mucho más noble.

Bajó a la planta inferior del castillo y salió sigiloso rumbo al muelle. Algunos marinos que andaban de juerga se sorprendieron de ver al almirante tan temprano por allí.

"Partimos a Arendelle, señores, quiero este barco listo en una hora" Ordenó mientras regresaba al castillo en busca de su inseparable corcel.

"Pero señor…" Comenzó un marinero, rascándose la nuca.

"Le daré 100 monedas de oro a la tripulación que más rápido tenga listo mi barco" Interrumpió. Complacido observó cómo se generaba un gran revuelo en el muelle. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, el Tempestad de la Noche estaría listo en media hora.

* * *

**¡Hola! **Nada como terminar el fin de semana con una actualización express. Espero que la disfruten y ya nos queda un solo capítulo. :)

Adoré el Team Haters de Niklas, veo que tiene muchos adeptos. Sus reviews fueron geniales, todos divertidisimos!

_Sams Brok: _Tu review sobre el capítulo 13 entró justo cuando estaba subiendo el 14, me disculpo por no haberlo visto antes. Si, salió la mejor cara de Niklas, ¿verdad? :)

_Ana Victoria_: Sí, lo que resta de la historia viene en capítulos más largos. :)

_Lia-chan555/SkyBlue05:_ Me alegro que te haya gustado mucho la narración, la verdad es que me costó muchísimo hacerla. Si, lo golpeó como Anna, pero sin los mismos resultados, por suerte. De nada, es un gusto poder compartir esta historia con ustedes. :)

_Paradise cat: _Prometo que Niklas recibirá su merecido en breve. :)

_Lalocanaye:_ Para no fomentar más tu ansiedad colaboro con otra actualización, espero que puedas aguantar con esto hasta el próximo capítulo. Niklas recibe su merecido en breve, lo prometo. :)

_TALOS X: _Todos quieren la cabeza de Niklas en una pica y no sé por qué. :)

_Jess: _Prometo que recibirá su merecido, no quedará impune. :)

_Azura grandchester potter:_ Menos mal que me decidí por actualizar hoy y no mañana, temo que te de algo. Me hiciste reír muchísimo con tu review, gracias! :)

_Abby Lockhart1: _Por supuesto, I am an evil person. Cuando termine el fic lo entregaré como tributo para que todos hagan lo que quieren con él, lo prometo. :)

_Chiara Polairix Edelstein: _Casi me muero con este review! :)

_Jennifelsa: _Podes abrirte un correo en Hotmail o en Gmail, porque lo necesitas para hacer el Log in en el FF, si no tenés un usuario difícilmente podamos seguir hablando por este medio, en caso que no publique nada más por un tiempo. No suelo publicar un fic detrás del otro, suelo tomarme un tiempo. Así que, ve alguna de esas páginas y hazte un email. :)

_Miisaki-chan:_ No hay problema, todo review es bien recibido, aunque no publiques uno en cada capítulo. No habrá cabezas cortadas, perooooo… :)

_Patzylin-Donno:_ No te muerdas las uñas que queda feo! Si, todavía quedaba una aparición más de los trolls. :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Frozen es propiedad de Disney, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Capítulo 16: Finalmente y como nunca_

Siempre se sentía nervioso en su presencia, en el buen sentido. Es decir, cualquier hombre normal se sentiría así en una primera impresión. Su belleza era impactante y el halo enigmático que la rodeaba habitualmente, la hacía más exótica aún. Pero de eso, hoy casi nada quedaba. Era desgarrador verla así, tan sumisa y temerosa. No tuvo oportunidad de verla antes, pero seguramente su aspecto fuera similar a éste. Frágil, delicada, como un cristal a punto de romperse. La reina de Arendelle se había convertido en una parodia sin gracia de lo que solía ser. Y eso le estrujaba el corazón, porque estaba acostumbrado a verla fuerte, gentil y maravillosa. Una persona con el corazón tan grande que no había dudado en aceptarlo como un miembro más de su familia por el mero hecho de amar a su hermana con locura. Porque amaba a Anna y había desarrollado un gran aprecio por Elsa. Ahora tenía que conducir a esa misma Elsa a un destino completamente innecesario y cruel tan sólo por evitar una guerra.

"¿Estás lista?" Preguntó con toda la dulzura que fue capaz.

"Sí" Suspiró ella, volteando. Tenía la mirada clavada en el muelle, como esperando algo o alguien.

Había enviado la carta sin ningún tipo de esperanza. El Hans que se había marchado no distaba mucho del Hans que se había marchado la primera vez, con excepción del balde en la cabeza. Aún así, esperaba un milagro, un poco de luz entre tanta oscuridad.

"Debemos marchar entonces. Anna me pidió que te diera esto" Indicó Kristoff, enseñándole un ramo de flores. Estrellas de plata, rosas blancas y helechos.

Elsa esbozó una sonrisa, que más bien resultó una mueca, tomando el ramo. El prometido de la princesa Anna vestido en un traje de gala con los colores de Arendelle, azul, bordo y gris, le ofreció un brazo para conducirla al carruaje que la llevaría hasta la catedral.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el trayecto, ella seguía con la mirada perdida en el azul del mar.

* * *

Apretó el barandal con fuerza, como si quisiera romperlo por mera presión de sus dedos. Iba parado en la proa del barco, con la ansiedad estrujándole las entrañas. Necesitaba arribar y lo necesitaba urgente. Su tripulación era consciente de su nerviosismo por lo que sólo se dirigían a él por lo estrictamente necesario. Y la vio. Al fin. La costa de Arendelle y, prontamente, el muelle. Estaba el barco en las proximidades del muelle cuando el ruido del campanario lo sobre saltó. La boda iba a tener comienzo y él aún estaba parado sobre la cubierta de su barco.

"Arendelle a la vista, capitán" Anunció el grumete con expresión seria.

Con grandes zancadas se dirigió al jaulón donde encontraba Sitron. Sacó de allí al animal y unieron sus frentes.

"Necesito que me ayudes, amigo" Murmuró.

El caballo relinchó afirmativamente. Montó sobre sus lomos y, tomando mucha carrera, corrieron juntos sobre la cubierta, lanzándose luego al vacío. Un fuerte estruendo y algunos gritos se escucharon cuando aterrizaron en el muelle, pero no había tiempo para disculpas. Debían correr.

Esquivaron puestos, personas, cajas y demás. Subieron a toda velocidad por múltiples rampas y escaleras. El campanario de la catedral se hacía más y más visible. Hans rogaba llegar a tiempo.

* * *

"Estás muy bella, Elsa. Siempre estaremos cerca para cuidarte de este… tipo" Murmuró Kristoff, acomodando el tocado de la reina antes de la entrada triunfal. Era su rol entregar a la reina mientras Anna se encargaba de los invitados. Gran parte de sus familiares lejanos habían asistido y eso la ponía mucho más nerviosa. Tenía que dar un buen espectáculo.

"Gracias, Kristoff" Mustió la rubia, liberando un poco de aire para no llorar.

Ese debía ser uno de los días más felices de su vida y lejos estaba de serlo. Casi podía ver los ojos maliciosos y la expresión victoriosa de Niklas en el altar. Una puerta de madera aún la separaba de su cruel destino. Algunos pasos más y uniría su vida con ser horrible, que no dudaría en hacerle daño si no cumplía con sus caprichos.

Observó a su acompañante, sus ojos ambarinos repletos de frustración y tristeza, aunque se las apañara por sonreír. _Hazlo por ellos, Elsa, _se motivó a sí misma.

Ajustó el agarre de su ramo y se afirmó contra el brazo fornido de su futuro cuñado.

"Vamos" Anunció la reina, alzando el mentón, enderezando la espalda. Enfrentaría su destino con la frente bien alta.

* * *

"¡Alto ahí!" Exclamaron los guardias engalanados de verde, alzando armas. "La boda real está teniendo lugar y el príncipe Niklas dijo expresamente que nadie entraba luego de cerradas las puertas"

"Pues me importa un bledo el príncipe Niklas. Déjenme pasar" Pidió Hans, montado sobre Sitron.

"De ninguna manera" Dijo uno, empuñando una bayoneta.

"Por favor, caballeros. No hagan las cosas más difíciles" Rogó amablemente el pelirrojo, con la exasperación bullendo por dentro, sabiendo que cada minuto contaba. "Bien. No me dejan otra opción"

Espoleó a su corcel y el animal no tuvo ningún reparo en atropellar a los guardias para encaramarse contra las puertas lustradas de la catedral. Los cascos de Sitron las abrieron de par en par y todo el público diversas exclamaciones de susto y sobresalto. Elsa lucía extraordinariamente hermosa, la luz del día que se filtraba por los diversos vitreaux la bañaban con un arco iris único.

"¡Elsa!" Exclamó Hans avanzando hacia el altar con grandes zancadas ante la mirada atónita de los invitados.

Para su felicidad ella se soltó de la garra de Niklas, demasiado estupefacto para reaccionar con la expresión más idiota que le hubiera visto. La envolvió en un abrazo febril para nunca jamás dejarla escapar. Sintió como el mundo a su alrededor se desvanecía, sólo estaban él y ella allí, nadie más.

* * *

La ancha mano de Niklas se cerraba como una manopla de acero sobre la suya, haciéndole saber sin hablar que ya no tenía escapatoria, que cuando el párroco diera la sentencia final no habría más salida que resignarse a la vida a su lado. Mentalmente se despidió de la única persona que había amado con fervor más allá de su hermana. Escuchó los ruidos extraños detrás de la puerta, los gritos de los guardias. Decidió concentrarse en cada una de las palabras del hombre que tenía enfrente, hablando con la voz más lacónica que ella pudiera recordar.

"Si alguien tiene alguna objeción que hable ahora o que calle para…" El estruendo en la puerta los sobresaltó a todos. La imagen de Hans montado sobre los lomos de Sitron le parecía sub real. Había regresado. ¡Hans había vuelto!

Lo observó avanzar en su dirección, a través de la nave central de la catedral. Deshizo el agarre y echo a correr. Cuanto lo había extrañado. Él le ofreció los brazos y no dudo un instante en apretarse contra su cuerpo. Casi había olvidado lo que sentía estar así, reconfortada en el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, el aroma embriagador de su colonia y el palpitar de su corazón.

"¿No pensabas casarte con este pardiez?" Lo escuchó decir y no pudo reprimir una risita, negando con la cabeza.

"Muy bello reencuentro, pero me temo que estamos en medio de una boda" Dijo Niklas a sus espaldas. "Elsa, amor mío. Suficiente espectáculo, ya hablaremos en el castillo" Agregó con ese tono almibarado que en el fondo sólo oculta crueldad pura.

Roían las ganas de congelarlo y golpearlo, pero no haría tamaña cosa enfrente de todos los invitados y adentro de la iglesia.

* * *

"Me temo que la boda se cancela, Príncipe Niklas" Gruñó el cobrizo, moviéndose rápidamente de modo tal que la novia quedara detrás de sí, protegiéndola. Observó la angustiosa expresión de la princesa Anna anticipándose a la pelea que tendría lugar allí mismo.

"No recuerdo haberlo invitado, Príncipe Hans" Puntualizó Niklas "Pero déjeme decirle que tiene unos modales horribles y en mi rol como rey he de corregirlos" Espeto, desenfundando una poderosa espada de puro acero alemán.

"Por favor, señores, que estamos en la casa de Dios" Exclamó el párroco con voz trémula, todavía con la Biblia en las manos, marcando la página para continuar con la ceremonia.

"No hay necesidad de esto. La reina bien sabe cuál es su obligación" Dijo una mujer y en su mente la recordó, su majestad, la reina Agnetha.

"La reina es libre de hacer lo que quiera." Anunció Hans, sintiendo las manos de Elsa apretando en un puño su chaqueta. "No hay necesidad de casarla con el heredero de un reino traidor y dedicado a la piratería. Si sufren problemas económicos bien sabrá usted cuales son las causas, majestad. Las juergas del rey Mikell, las muchas amantes del príncipe Alrik y su tendencia por el despilfarro. Así no existe economía que aguante" Agregó, con un tinte de sorna en la voz.

"¡Pero cómo…!" Comenzó furiosa la reina Agnetha.

"Soy un príncipe muy aplicado, me gusta hacer bien la tarea. Jamás voy a una batalla sin conocer al enemigo, majestad. Los dimanantes de Arendelle, los hilados de Corona, las cosechas del Golfo de Riga. Han estado picoteando por diversos reinos, me da que pensar" Explicó el pelirrojo, sonriendo de lado. La satisfacción fue mayor al ver varios invitados sacando conclusiones y comenzando a protestar.

"Pues no vas a pensar mucho cuando acabe contigo" Bramó Niklas blandiendo su espada.

Hans desenvainó la suya y volteó ligeramente para ver a su adorada reina.

"Sal de aquí" Pidió, sabiendo que la determinación en sus ojos indicaba que se quedaría allí. La empujó como pudo contra el público. Si mal no le fallaba la memoria, la recibieron los brazos del esposo de su prima del reino de Corona.

Las espadas comenzaron a chocar y sacarse chillidos una a la otra. El cobrizo retrocedió unos pasos, de modo que la acción se llevara a cabo en la puerta de la catedral y no en su interior con los invitados.

* * *

Los redondos y sumamente expresivos ojos de su prima materna estaban clavados en ella, mientras se removía en los brazos del esposo de la misma. El joven matrimonio de los príncipes de Corona estaban segundos en la fila de invitados.

"Gracias, príncipe Eugene" Murmuró Elsa, poniéndose de pie.

"¡Elsa! ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con preocupación su prima.

"Lo estoy. Muchas gracias." Respondió cordialmente la reina, retirándose el tocado de la cabeza. "Ahora si me disculpan, debo intervenir en una pelea" Indicó, sin abandonar sus buenos modales.

Al salir, tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a la boca para reprimir un grito de terror. Hans se sujetaba el vientre, mientras la sangre manaba entre sus dedos, manchando su ropa. Pero herido y todo, no daba tregua y seguía peleando con Niklas, quien también portaba unos cuantos cortes y magullones. La palidez en el rostro del último heredero al trono de las Islas del Sur le indicaba que no aguantaría mucho a ese ritmo. Debía tomar cartas en el asunto. Alzó sus manos y concentró todos sus poderes en un disparo que, a como diera lugar, debía ser certero. Antes que pudiera hacer algo, el pelirrojo cayó desplomado en su sitio y el rubio se dispuso a darle el toque de gracia. Y disparó.

El impacto del hielo fue tal que el cuerpo del príncipe de Helsingborg se congeló al instante, dando lugar a una horrible estatua de hielo en posición de batalla, a punto de guillotinar a alguien.

Elsa corrió hacia donde estaba Hans. Apenas si podía enfocar sus ojos tan verdes. Le abrió las manos, enseñándole la profunda herida. La sangre manaba sin piedad y con ella las esperanzas de vida del príncipe.

"No te vayas. No te atrevas a dejarme" Demando histérica, acariciando su rostro pálido. Las débiles gotitas que aparecían sobre aquella cara eran las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. "¡Alguien que me ayude, traigan al médico real!" Exigió desesperada, con alarido desgarrador. Una mano la tomó por el hombro, buscando de alejarla del agónico joven. Ella se resistió pero al instante notó como su prima se posaba al otro lado de Hans, liberando algunas lágrimas sobre él. "¿Qué…?"

"No entres en pánico" Escuchó decir esperanzado al príncipe Eugene. "Observa" Pidió haciendo una mueca.

Rapunzel tarareó una suerte de canción de cuna y la herida comenzó a brillar, liberando largos halos de luz que dibujaban el símbolo del reino de Corona, un brillante sol dorado. La herida comenzó a cerrarse. El pequeño camaleón que siempre llevaba sobre el hombro sonrió. Hans se removió, aún la cabeza sobre el regazo de Elsa, abriendo los ojos con lentitud. La reina miró con una expresión de total gratitud a la princesa de Corona.

"Estuve en un sitio horrible" Confesó, con la voz ronca.

"¿Ah, sí?" Preguntó la reina, con una sonrisa de felicidad plena.

"Si. Uno donde tú no estabas" Señaló, alzando una mano para tocar las mojadas mejillas de la rubia. "No me iré a ningún lado, cariño"

Ignorando a todo el público presente, se inclinó para besarlo como nunca había hecho, entregándole toda su devoción con cada caricia.

"Te amo, Hans." Murmuró contra sus labios, para luego tomarlos una vez más.

* * *

El festejo de una boda fracasada resultó en una gran oportunidad para que los reinos visitantes estrecharan lazos entre sí, poniendo de común acuerdo no tratar nunca más con el reino de Helsingborg. Éste tendría que apañárselas solo. Los miembros del desprestigiado reino huyeron en sus barcos esa misma tarde, llevándose consigo al congelado príncipe, jurando vengarse.

Todos disfrutaron de una maravillosa cena y un estupendo baile y, por primera vez en tanto tiempo, Hans tuvo el honor de compartir la mesa con la familia real de Arendelle, aunque había pasado por las cocinas a saludarlos a todos. Las cocineras pellizcaron sus mejillas, Kai palmeó sus hombros, Gerda le dio un beso en la frente y Marie se disculpó por su obrar tan bochornoso.

"Creo que no me entra ni un bocado más" Suspiró Anna al lado de la mesa de postres.

"Si serás glotona" Bromeó el pelirrojo, metiéndose un bombón en la boca.

"¡Uf! Mira quién habla. Sigue con el chocolate y pronto tendremos que agrandar todas la puertas" Respondió desdeñosa la princesa.

"Imposible. Hago mis ejercicios todas la mañanas, en cambio otras…" Canturreó el príncipe, rodando los ojos.

"Todas las mañanas, ¿eh? Te recuerdo que eres muy perezoso" Comentó Elsa, a espaldas de Hans.

"No soy perezoso… Me gusta dormir" Se defendió el cobrizo, arrugando su nariz recta en un mohín de disgusto.

"Está bien, Hans. Todos tenemos algún secreto oscuro, el tuyo es ser un oso perezoso" Rió Anna con malicia, sabiendo ahora con que fastidiarlo cuando el comenzara a molestar con su ingesta de dulces.

"Tú también lo eres, Anna. Son mis dos osos perezosos" Indicó la reina, enlazando los brazos con ambos. "Y quiero que se lleven bien. Por favor. Por mi, ¿sí?" Haciendo su clásica expresión de cachorro.

"No, Elsa, la cara no. Nadie puede decirle que no a esa cara" Gimoteó su hermana, tratando de taparse los ojos.

"Por mi está bien. Si su alteza real, la princesa Anna evita cualquier intento de golpe en mi cara" Dijo Hans, encogiéndose de hombros, tendiéndole una mano

"Lo haré si tu prometes que jamás intentaras matar a mi hermana" Espetó cruelmente la pelirroja, estrechando su pequeña mano con la enguantada del príncipe. Éste, lejos de amedrentarse con el comentario, sonrió de lado mirando a la reina.

"Con lo único que intentaré matarla es a besos y cosquillas" Soltó, haciendo enrojecer la cara de Elsa hasta la raíz del pelo.

"¡Son dos cursis, me voy!" Exclamó indignada Anna, abriéndose paso entre los invitados en busca de su prometido.

* * *

La tarde otoñal estaba fresca pero el sol aún le besaba las mejillas con calidez, por lo que había decido tomar el té en la terraza, admirando el paisaje, como se preparaba para recibir el invierno inminente. El invierno natural, no el provocado por sus poderes y rogaba que nunca más se salieran de control así.

Estaba en las páginas finales de un intrigante libro de Charles Dickens cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

"¿Más té, majestad?" Preguntó alguien a sus espaldas y sabía muy bien de quien se trataba.

Aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

"Eres un idiota, hiciste que me perdiera en el párrafo" Farfulló la mujer, marcando la página antes de cerrar el volumen.

La risa masculina inundó el silencio de la tarde y, aun se las apañara para mostrar un semblante molesto, por dentro le encantaba oírlo reír.

"¿Dos cucharadas de azúcar?" Preguntó Hans, rellenando la vacía taza de porcelana con más té.

"Ya sabes que si" Respondió Elsa, sonriendo.

Terminaron de tomar el té y se recostaron en el sillón que allí se encontraba dispuesto. Era su lugar favorito, íntimo y reservado. Elsa estaba dormitando acurrucada contra Hans cuando éste la zarandeo suavemente para despertarla.

"Cariño, mira" Susurró.

Elsa abrió sus grandes ojos azules para ver que sucedía. Algunas estrellas fugaces se precipitaban a la Tierra.

"Tenemos que pedir un deseo" Dijo la reina emocionada. "¿Listo?"

Él asintió y ambos cerraron los ojos unos instantes. Al abrirlos sus miradas se encontraron.

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here, suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I am meant to be_

Cantó Elsa con dulzura, estirando una mano para acunar la mejilla de Hans. Él parecía completamente absorto al escucharla cantar, puesto que no era una de sus actividades más comunes.

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

El cobrizo cubrió la suave mano de Elsa con la suya, algo más grande, buscando de grabar sobre su piel aquel tacto.

_All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things, the way they were_

_Now she's here shining in the starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I now_

_If she's here it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

Se animó a responder al canto de su maravillosa reina. La amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

_And at last I see the light_

Insistió ella, acercándose más a él, sin abandonar esa mirada dulce que reservaba para la intimidad.

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

Explicó el príncipe, llevando la mano de la reina a su corazón.

_And at last I see the light_

Cantaron al unísono, riendo.

_And it's like the sky is new_

Soltó Elsa, alzando la vista al cielo pincelado de rosa y violeta.

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

Sus voces se unieron en una representación ecléctica de sus sentimientos por el otro, quien los viera no podría dudar que aquello era genuino.

"¿Qué pediste?" Preguntó con curiosidad el pelirrojo.

"Si te digo no se cumplirá" Respondió la reina sonriendo con aire misterioso.

"Oh, vamos. No creí que fueras tan supersticiosa. Te diré que pedí si tú me dices" Canturreó el príncipe.

La rubia rodó los ojos, tenía que reconocer que era muy infantil cuando se lo proponía.

"De acuerdo. Dime" Rió, enlazando los dedos con los del joven.

"Quiero que seas mi esposa" Soltó de sopetón, con las mejillas sonrosadas. Al ver que ella no respondía comenzó alarmarse, cayendo en la idea en que lo que había dicho era precipitado y estúpido. "Elsa… yo…uhmm" Balbuceó avergonzado.

"Sí" Asintió la monarca, con un amplia sonrisa.

Soltó una risita de júbilo, abrazándola y besándola con pasión. Ella devolvió la caricia con la misma flama. Abandonó sus labios para proseguir por su mentón hasta su cuello. Cuando estaba besando su escote y Elsa desabotonaba por completo su camisa para acariciar su marcado torso sin pudor, alzó la cabeza.

"¿Qué…?" Suspiró la rubia, deseando volver atrapar sus labios.

"Tú no me has dicho que pediste" Respondió el pelirrojo, descendiendo nuevamente a su cuello.

"Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar siempre en el desayuno" Soltó y lo sintió reír contra su piel nívea. "Y un castillo lleno de príncipes y princesas que hagan mucho ruido". Ahora no reía tanto. Fue el turno de Elsa de reírse.

_Fin_

* * *

**¡Hola! **Oh, el final. Los finales siempre me ponen triste, porque ver culminado un trabajo que implico tanto trabajo siempre me deja un vacío. Peeeerooooo... ¡Queda el epílogo! Ñaka ñaka

Espero que hayan disfrutado el desenlace de esta historia tanto como al escribirlo!

Datos curiosos o, mejor dicho, cosas que no sé si quedaron claras:

a) Entre el inicio de la historia y el final pasa, aproximadamente, 5 meses.

b) La distancia entre Arendelle y las Islas del Sur no es mucha, con barcos de aquella época, les tomaría uno días hacer esa distancia, por lo que ocurren 15 días entre que Hans abandona Noruega y regresa.

c) Si, me robe dos escenas de Enredados.

d) Para el vestido de Elsa me inspire en vestidos nórdicos del 1800, al parecer no iban sólo de blanco.

It's review time!

_Patzylin-Donno: _Bueno, terminó como un cubo de hielo! :)

_Megumisakura:_ Muchas gracias! :)

_TALOS X: _No me mates, pero nunca vi Avatar, igual gracias por la recomendación. A mí también me deja con ganas de seguir escribiendo, pero no quería desvirtuar la historia con muchos capítulos. :)

_Jessie:_ Espero que este capítulo te haya dejo mejor sabor! :)

_Ana Victoria: _¿Arreglado el problema? :)

_Abby Lockhart1: _Lo convirtió en un cubito de hielo, con trasero incluido! :)

_JDayC: _Tanto no puedo escribir, el fic más largo que tengo escrito es de 30 capítulos y al final era una agonía redactar. Ninguna de mis historias termina en tragedia, porque no me gusta que terminen de esa forma. :)

_Elix: _Dudé en dejarlo un rato más desmemoriado, pero después me dio lástima. :)

_Jennifelsa:_ Estaré encantada de recibir tus mensajes al inbox :)

_Ana ivet: _Espero que el reencuentro haya quedado lo suficientemente romántico! :)

Saludos,

Ekishka


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Frozen no me pertenece, sólo me divierto con sus personajes :3_

* * *

**Un té con dos cucharadas de azúcar**

_Epílogo_

La luz que se filtraba le dio la pauta que era de día. Frotándose los ojos con suavidad se dispuso a despertar a la primera persona de su lista. Consultó la hora en su reloj. Las nueve de la mañana. Al costado del reloj reposaba el relicario que Hans le había regalado, todavía con las imágenes de sus padres, Anna y, desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, el nueve rey de Arendelle.

Rodó con cuidado en la cama, de modo de quedar cara a cara. Fue recibida por la tupida y rojiza barba de Hans, su nariz perfecta y sus ojos completamente cerrados. Su respiración ligera le indicaba que estaba profundamente dormido. Comenzó a depositar pequeños besos por toda su cara.

"Cinco minutos más" Pidió con voz somnolienta, afianzando el agarre sobre su cintura.

Rió ante tamaña respuesta. Pero después de diez años de matrimonio estaba más que acostumbrada a ella. En todos esos años había aprendido muchas cosas sobre Hans: no le gustan los platos encebollados, cuando está nervioso hace crujir sus nudillos, el té le gusta amargo, que no ronca al dormir pero sí babea ligeramente la almohada, los baños los toma de noche, en la espalda tiene treinta y siete pecas y da asco jugando a las cartas españolas pero nadie le gana al ajedrez.

Pasó una de sus manos por su espada, solo enfriando con los dedos y él despertó al instante.

"Qué malvada eres" Murmuró dejando ver sus dientes blancos en esa selva color rojo.

La tumbó sobre la espalda con suavidad y flanqueándola por los dos costados con sus brazos, cuidando de no aplastarla. Cuando se disponía a besarla, un estruendo.

"Rey Alberick"

_¡CLASH!_

"Rey Frior" Suspiró ella, rodando los ojos.

_¡PUM!_

"Rey Frere" Continuó Hans.

Silencio. Ambos suspiraron. La besó finalmente y ella enterró sus manos en su melena de fuego. El gemido en sus labios y la forma que movía el cuerpo, indicaban que esperaba algo más que unos arrumacos matinales. Con una sonrisa ladina, deslizó los breteles de su camisón para liberar más piel. Sonrió al ver el visible efecto de sus caricias sobre su piel, poniéndola como la de una gallina. Estaba entreteniéndose con el nacimiento de sus senos y la reina con tratar de arrancarle la camisa del pijama cuando escucharon otro ruido más.

_¡CRASH!_

"Rey Brock" Suspiraron al unísono.

Hans descendió hasta el apenas redondo vientre de su esposa.

"Por favor, te lo ruego, dime que serás tranquilo" Pidió a su hijo nonato.

"Todos son tranquilos… por separado" Puntualizó Elsa con una sonrisa.

Ambos abandonaron el lecho para salir al corredor, muñidos de sus batas, para tratar de poner un poco de orden en el castillo. Tal y como pensaban, las armaduras de los antiguos reyes de Arendelle yacían desperdigadas por el corredor. Sus hijos y sobrinos correteaban por todo el hall con una energía envidiable, un tropa de querubines que iba de algunos meses de edad hasta los diez años.

"Alix, por favor. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no congeles la escalera para hacer un tobogán?" Regañó Elsa a su hija mayor, heredera de su corona y de sus poderes de hielo.

La niña rodó los ojos verdes y esperó que sus primos más pequeños terminaran de deslizarse antes de sacar el hielo, sin olvidar liberar un bufido exasperado. Los mellizos más pequeños de Anna y Kristoff comenzaron a llorar al verse privados de su fantástico juguete, claro que a sus dos años de edad difícilmente comprendieran cuan peligroso era aquello. La mayor de sus primas no dudo en créales algunos copitos para que se entretuvieran y dejaran de llorar.

"Phin, hijo, ¿Era necesaria esa laguna?" Preguntó Hans a su hijo menor, tomándose el puente de la nariz. "¿Han puesto a Ginger a flotar sobre un pedazo de hielo?" Exclamó observando como la muñeca hacía equilibro sobre una isla blanca.

"Es un bote de hielo, padre" Explicó Phin, como si aquello fuera una total obviedad, pasándose una mano por los cabellos rojizos y mojados.

Phin, el tercer hijo del matrimonio real, y Bulda, la hija mayor de Anna y Kristoff, tenían una suerte de poderes para dominar el agua y lo que más los divertía era crear lagunas en cualquier sitio, como ahora, en medio del hall principal.

"¿Otra vez?" Chilló Anna, del otro lado del castillo, en las mismas condiciones que su hermana mayor y su cuñado, con los cabellos de fuego completamente alborotados. Despertar así era tan habitual en el castillo que nadie se hacía demasiado problema. "No, no. Cliff, Astrid y Eire, dejen a Olaf en paz… No, no, le están poniendo el trasero debajo de la cabeza" Regañó la pelirroja a tres de sus seis hijos.

"¿Sven junior, tú también?" Exclamó Kristoff con un peinado similar al que llevaba su esposa, observando cómo el pequeño reno resbala en el hielo y daba vueltas.

"¡Mamá! Vilfred… _se hizo_" Exclamó desde abajo Ingrid, la segunda en la sucesión al trono, sosteniendo al menor de los hijos de los reyes de Arendelle por las axilas para alejarlo lo más que podía con una mueca de desagrado. El bebé balanceaba sus piernas regordetas en el aire mientras reía inocentemente enseñando algunos dientes diminutos.

"Altezas, el desayuno está servido" Anunció Kai, ingresando al hall. El viejo mayordomo tan sólo se encargaba ahora de hacer los anuncios, pero siempre se deleitaba con los desastres que hacían los pequeños príncipes.

Como si de una estampida se tratara, un ejército de cabezas rojas, rubias y plateadas ingresó al gran comedor. Cuando los niños salieron de escena, Elsa deshizo toda la nieve restante. Del agua tendría que encargarse Phin y Bulda.

"Y tú querías un castillo lleno de niños" Puntualizó Hans alzando una ceja, tomando a su esposa por la cintura.

"Oh, cállate y sírveme el té" Ordenó Elsa, parándose de puntitas para besar a su esposo "Tenemos antojo de galletas de limón" Agregó con un puchero, tocándose el vientre.

Hans suspiró resignado, sus oscuras intenciones para con su esposa, que implicaban básicamente encerrarse todo el día en su cuarto sin ser molestados, demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba, habrían de esperar. Besó la frente de la reina y se dispuso a bajar a las cocinas. Al pasar la puerta que conducía al comedor pudo apreciar el bullicio de los niños, la sonrisa en la cara de Anna mientras untaba tostadas para sus hijos más pequeños, la competencia de muecas entre Kristoff y Phin. Lo mejor de Arendelle no eran sus diamantes, ni su flota, ni sus montañas nevadas, sino lo que había conseguido allí y no se refería a la corona que a veces tenía que usa, sino algo mucho más valioso. Amor. Tal y como lo habían cantado con Anna muchísimos años atrás aunque sin comprenderlo del todo, _la puerta es el amor_.

* * *

**¡Hola y hasta pronto!** Oh, la triste despedida. De todo corazón les agradezco que hayan dedicado parte de su tiempo a leer el fic, honestamente cuando subí el primer capítulo no le tenía mucha fe porque la temática era algo repetitiva, pero el apoyo de todos ustedes me animo a seguir escribiéndola hasta el final y aquí estamos, 17 capítulos más tarde y con más de 200 maravilloso reviews. En verdad, muchas gracias a todos! :)

It's review time!

_JDayC: _Por supuesto! El amor siempre triunfa! :)

_Paradise cat: _Seamos amigas y lloremos juntas! Me hiciste reír muchísimo con ese comentario! :)

_Miisaki-chan: _Oh, sí. El vacío, te entiendo. Los autores también sentimos ese vacío al terminar el fic, son días, semanas, meses pensando sobre lo mismo y un buen día ¡BAM! Terminó. Tenía que salvarle la vida a Hans con algo, Rapunzel fue lo más a mano que estaba (:3) Espero que no hayas muerto con el epílogo! :)

_Lalocanaye: _Muchas gracias por amar mi historia con tanta pasión (:3). No te hagas problema por no haber comentado el anterior, son cosas que pasan, para mí lo más importante es que disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo! :)

_Snowflake14: _Te juro que largué una carcajada camino al trabajo cuando leí tu comentario sobre los mocos! :)

_TALOS X: _Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutando tanto a mi fic, me haces ponerme colorada! :)

_Kiks Cullen: _Niklas se hizo odiar, creo que hasta tiene su propio club de odiadores. Muchas gracias por tener tan buen concepto sobre mi narración, la verdad es que a veces sudo la gota fría tratando de expresar al máximo una escena tal cual la tengo en la cabeza y que no termine en un VCV (¡Vaya caca de vaca!) (:3), así que cuando me dicen que está bien narrado es genial. :)

_Ana Victoria_: Bien por los problemas resueltos! :)

_Jennifelsa: _No podía dejarte con la intriga de los hijos, espero que te haya gustado el epílogo! :)

_Abby Lockhart1: _Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto y si, la insulina para estos fics es un mal necesario. :)

_Jessie: _Genial que disfrutaste tanto la historia y espero que te haya gustado el epílogo! :)

_Haru-vale chan: _Oh, exámenes (puaj!). Menos mal que está el FF para distraerse un rato. Me alegro que te haya encantado la historia. :)

_Ari: _ De nada, fue un placer! :)

_Patzylin-Donno: _La cara de haber sido impagable, por eso la deje a criterio de cada lector. Me alegro la hayas disfrutado tanto y espero que el epílogo haya sido de tu agrado! :)

_Tomoyo-neechan: _Muchas gracias! :)

_F: _Me alegro que te haya gustado! :)

_Adrilabelle:_ OMFG un fanart de mi fanfiction. Me voy a morir, en seguida vuelvo. Muchas gracias por adelantado! :)

_Azura grandchester potter: _Muchas gracias por los elogios! :)

_Kaly Paola: _Me hiciste reír mucho con tu "feliztristeza", créeme que entiendo el sentimiento, a mí también me pasa cuando me engancho mal con un fic y no quiero que termine. De nada, fue un placer compartir el fruto de mi cerebro emocionado con Frozen y Helsa. :)

_Fernanda: _Muchísimas gracias! :)

_LaFrancaisElsaMiller: _Por supuesto que espanta a cualquiera, por eso la cara de Hans de "OMG ahora qué". :)

_Elix: _La expresión de Hans fue genial :)

_Evagante: _No te comenté el review de más abajo para no hacerte "spoiler" (XD). Muchas gracias por tus halagos, me hicieron poner colorada! :)

_Guest: _Si, venía justita esa escena para hacer un final con un giro algo dramático pero que termine bien. Espero que te haya gustado el epílogo. :)

_Sinnombreespecifico: _Si la devoraste en dos días fue como una sobredosis de Helsa (:3). Muchas gracias por los elogios, espero que hayas disfrutado el epílogo. :)

Muchas gracias a tod s!

Ekishka

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pd: Voy a publicar un nuevo Helsa en breve... no pude con mi genio XD... es un AU con una Elsa y un Hans muy competitivos.


End file.
